Eterno Gris
by Luna Ming
Summary: 2da parte de la trilogía 'TONOS'. A la hora de desaparecer, solo hay un lugar seguro, el tiempo. Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus protectores Sirius y Remus estarán bien... hasta que a la mezcla se suman Fred y George. Sirius/Hermione/Remus trio
1. Nox, Cayendo en la Incertidumbre

_Nota:_ Y si, es la continuación de 'Tonos de Negro, El gris de tus Pecados', finalmente decidiendo continuar la historia con un pequeño cambio... Ahora que el ministerio está en contra de ellos, buscaron refugio en el último lugar donde les buscarían. Veremos como les sale.

Espero noticias pronto!

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Eterno Gris**

**Nox, Cayendo en la Incertidumbre**

Observó el giratiempo en su mano, un sello impedía su uso, pero para removerlo debería entregar sus memorias y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

A su lado estaban sus dos amigos del alma, Remus y Sirius, tirados inconscientes en el suelo.

¿Estaría bien que quisiera conservar esas memorias para saber que en el futuro sus amigos estarían bien?

No, pero no podía obligarse a borrarlas, necesitaba de esas memorias para seguir adelante.

Vio como uno de los dos caídos se movía ligeramente y antes de que le vieran, escondió el artefacto en un bolsillo, para luego acercarse a ellos y tocarles a ver si estaban bien.

"¡Hey! Moony, Padfoot, ¿Están bien?" preguntó en voz alta, tratando de despertarles.

"Prongs, creo que Quejicus me ha dado feo esta vez…" gruñó el morocho.

"Eso te pasa por meterte siempre con él." Respondió el otro chico mientras se sostenía la cabeza. "Tengo un dolor de cabeza que me va a matar, es como si una estampida de hipogrifos hubiera bailado de cha-cha-cha sobre ella."

Suspiró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el dolor no era un efecto de un maleficio, sino de un bien colocado 'Olbliviate', además de que no se había cruzado con ningún slytherin de camino, así que de nada valía decir que era culpa de ellos.

No, le gustaba demasiado saber la verdad como para tratar de olvidarla, pero se encargaría de que la historia no se cambie, sus destinos se iban a llevar a cabo y eso era lo más importante.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el suelo, aun con dolor de cabeza y miraron a su compañero.

"Oye, Prongs, ¿Escuchaste? Parece que va a haber transferidos de otros colegios. Al parece hubo un ataque en sus casas y prefirieron mudarse cerca del Profesor Dumblendore para estar más seguros."

El chico alzó una ceja, en sus seis años y meses de asistir a Hogwarts jamás había escuchado que alguien se transfiriera.

"No sabía nada… ¿Cuándo empiezan?"

"James, ¿Cómo podés no haberlo escuchado? Se anunció con el desayuno, esta noche los van a presentar. Escuché que McGonagall le decía a Sinistra que todos eran de gryffindor, lo cual es un alivio, ya viste como somos tan pocos en 7mo. Solo somos nosotros, Peter, Lily y Esmerelda." Señaló el licántropo mientras se paraba contra la pared.

"Hablando con Hagrid me contó que la chica es hermosa. Será todo una muñequita, cuando termine con ella no podrá sacarme las manos de encima." Hinchó el pecho con orgullo Sirius.

James en cambio se encogió con terror.

En los últimos dos meses y medio, cada vez que escuchaba 'muñeca' o 'muñequita', solo significaba problemas… que suerte que sus amigos lo hubieran olvidado.

"James, ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido." Se dirigió a él el castaño.

"Si, Moony, solo recordé algo."

"Vamos, Prongs, ¿Qué pasa? Lily se enojó contigo… Y mira que hace solo unas semanas que lograste convencerla de salir contigo." Habló convencido el más alto de los tres.

"No es eso Padfoot, es solo algo que recordé. Mejor vallamos, la cena está a punto de empezar y quiero ver a los nuevos." Inmediatamente echó a correr, dejando a los otros dos detrás sin comprender que le pasaba a su amigo.

Corrió rápido, sin detenerse ni un instante, hasta las puertas del comedor, sin darse cuenta que aun faltaba para la cena.

Pero a pesar de ello se sentó en su mesa, esperando a que comience, siendo alcanzado unos minutos más tarde por sus dos amigos que venían charlando de quidditch hasta que se sentaron frente a él.

Fueron minutos más tarde cuando un chico regordete se sentó a su lado, saludándoles a los tres con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que tuvo que recordar que debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

Si lo mataba ahora, Voldemort jamás sería derrotado por su hijo.

No, no podía hacer eso…

Pero la tensión ya se podía sentir en el ambiente.

"Queridos Alumnos de Hogwarts." Comenzó el discurso el director. "Por causa de fuerza mayor, un grupo de alumnos de otro establecimiento se han visto en la necesidad de cambiar de colegios con el termino ya avanzado, así que deberemos darle la bienvenida a la familia Granger que se sumará a los cursos de 5to y 7mo de la casa Gryffindor."

Varias personas comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que de la sala de detrás de la mesa de profesores, un grupo grande de personas salieron, todos con el cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, salvo por dos.

No había error…

Sus facciones eran reconocibles en cualquier lado.

"Les presento a los trillizos, Harry James, Ronald Bilius y Hermione Jane. Ellos asistirán a 5to año." Varios aplausos entre los cuales James se quedó viendo fijamente a esos tres.

Eran ellos, sin lugar a dudas, parecían mucho más jóvenes que la última vez que les vio, pero no podía equivocarse.

Harry aun tenía la cicatriz en la frente y la que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo a pesar de que apenas se notaba, Ronald a pesar de tener el cabello negro tenía aun algunas pecas y la cicatriz en su labio del lado derecho era bastante notable, y por último, Hermione seguía teniendo ese aire de grandeza que le rodeaba, sin contar la cicatriz que apenas sobresalía de la túnica… una túnica verde oscura, mientras que Harry vestía la túnica marrón y Ronald la túnica negra.

Era como si los hubiera visto ayer nada más…

Sin darse cuenta con una mano golpeó su frente.

Hacía menos de una hora que les había visto, por supuesto que era como si les hubiera visto hace un rato.

Los otros tres merodeadores le miraron preocupados ante los movimientos del chico que parecía de algún lado conocer a los otros que llegaba.

"Frederik George y George Frederik asistirán a las clases de 7mo junto con Jhon Thomas y Orión Finnigan. Ahora si, pueden tomar asiento."

A esta altura, toda la mesa de gryffindor se había girado a ver a James golpear su cabeza contra la madera, repitiendo algo por lo bajo.

"Ellos no… todo menos ellos… y yo que quería descansar."

"Prongs, ¿Estas seguro de que estás bien?" Preguntó el de cabello largo que nunca había visto a su amigo tan movido por la presencia de una persona.

"Si, si, claro…"

"¿De donde les conoces?" Preguntó el chico regordete, tratando de descubrir quienes eran los nuevos.

"Yo, solo… ellos son… bueno, verán." Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente, sintió una mano pequeña y fría en su hombro que le hizo pegar un salto.

"Somos primos… ¿Verdad, Prongs?··" Agregó una voz de advertencia detrás de él, a lo cual asintió torpemente. "Veo que no has abierto mi pequeño regalo… espero que no se repita." Dijo la chica haciendo referencia al sello del giratiempos.

Estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento y tirarse a sus pies para rogar perdón con tal de que no le hiciera pasar otra vez por los castigos de Pyramide, cuando fue interrumpido por otras voces.

"Tranquila, muñeca, creo que de nada vale llorar por leche derramada, es realmente una ayuda que no lo haya abierto, ya ves, ahora nadie se preguntará mucho." Al lado de la chica aparecía el 'viejo Sirius' haciendo ademán para que esta se siente.

Antes de que ella se pudiera negar, otro chico con el cabello también negro, pero con los ojos dorados la alzó del suelo y la sentó al lado de James, para luego colocarse en el medio de los dos.

"Mi nombre es Remus, este es Sirius y el que está sentado al lado de James es Peter, vamos a 7mo año."

"Un gusto, como sabrán, nosotros somos Hermione, Harry, Orión y yo soy Jhon… ¿Dónde están los gemelos?" Preguntó el Remus 'adulto' mientras miraba por todo el comedor.

Al instante, en el otro extremo de la mesa se escuchó un 'puf'' y el trinar de un canario, para luego dejar en el suelo una enorme cantidad de plumas y transformarse de regreso en una persona.

"No…" Se escuchó quejarse a la chica y los merodeadores pudieron notar inmediatamente como James se alejaba de ella por miedo a algo.

Unos segundos más tarde se escuchó el rugido de un león y la chica escondió la cara entre las manos, a lo cual James estaba prácticamente sentado sobre Peter.

Luego les siguió el grito de varias chicas, haciendo que la jovencita comenzara a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, repitiendo por lo bajo 'no debo hacerlo'.

Los chicos veían el estado de angustia asesina de la chica, el de terror absoluto de James, el brillo divertido del director y las miradas anonadadas del resto del staff sin saber que hacer.

"Muñeca…"

Pero antes de que 'Orión' pudiera hacer o decir algo, una gran explosión se escuchó desde la mesa de Slytherin, bañando a todos los de esta casa con una sustancia viscosa de color púrpura.

"¡Los voy a matar!" Se escuchó el grito y todo el comedor quedó callado. "Corran pequeñas comadrejas, corran y que no les ponga las manos encima, que si lo hago no podrán moverse por una semana, con o sin ayuda medica."

"Uh oh... creo que nos pasamos hermanito." Se escuchó la voz desde las sombras de algún rincón del lugar.

"Creo que esta vez va a cumplir con su amenaza…"

"Pero valió la pena… Como siempre, valió la pena."

Los merodeadores, que se estaban riendo, vieron como James les dirigía una sonrisa de simpatía a los gemelos, que salían corriendo por la puerta con una morocha de largos cabellos revoltosos detrás.

"Narcisa tiene razón, un día de estos Hermione se va a hacer un tapado de piel con ellos."

Mientras todos miraban esperando que sucediera algo a la puerta, James seguía comiendo como si se tratara de una vivencia de todos los días… cosa que para él, por 2 meses, fue así.

De cierta forma estaba feliz de que esos 7 estuvieran ahí, la sola idea de perderse esas batallas campales entre la directora y los gemelos era casi imperdonable… si él no quedaba en medio de la contienda, claro está.

"Esos dos me agradan, deberíamos pedirles que nos ayuden con algunas bromas." Indicó Padfoot a la vez que señalaba la puerta, haciendo que dos de los tres asintieran.

"Yo no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, créanme que no es nada lindo estar al otro lado de la ira de Hermione."

"¡Oh, no! ¡No otra vez!" Retumbó el grito de una niña pequeña, a lo que los cuatro nuevos se pararon para salir a buscar a los escandalosos, pero un cuerpo pequeño entró en el comedor antes de que llegaran muy lejos. "Ustedes cuatro, vallan por los gemelos, que si yo los agarro juro que no vuelven a ver la luz del sol." Declaró la tierna niña mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Uno de los chicos, Ronald, se acercó a ella con su varita, apartando el cuello de la túnica y dejando ver un collar el cual toco con la varita y luego se identificó por lo bajo.

"Ronald Bilius, Líder Caeli y Subdirector."

"Tercer piso y subiendo por las escaleras de la torre norte." Le respondió la pequeña.

"Vallan tranquilos, yo cuido de ella." Finalmente dijo Prongs, a la vez que conjuraba un almohadón alto para que ella se siente, dejando a los otros cuatro salir corriendo por la puerta de roble.

Moony, Padfoot y Wormtail se quedaron viendo como la niña y Prongs se miraban fijamente, hasta que esta metió la mano en la túnica y sacó algo de esta, un collar con un colgante de serpiente, demasiado slytherin para el gusto de los chicos, pero el amigo de estos lo aceptó aun sin apartar la mirada.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te perteneció desde el primer momento que cruzaste la puerta de la mansión. Desde entonces eres mi responsabilidad hasta la hora de tu muerte."

"¡Fred, George! Bajen de esas endemoniadas escobas de una buena vez por todas."

Los dos se llevaron las manos a la cara, como tratando de negar lo que estaban escuchando.

¿Fred y George en escoba dentro del castillo?

Eso nunca podía ser bueno…

Y como para darles la razón, un repentino 'crash', varios sonidos de golpes y vidrios rotos se dieron a conocer en el lugar.

"Creo que es hora de hacer uso del poder que mi ahijado y mi amigo han colocado sobre mis hombros. Si me disculpan…" La chica se paró del lugar y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Varios miraban horrorizados hacia esta, tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba.

La mesa de profesores era un desastre, varios tratando de pararse para ir a entregar castigos a los escandalosos, pero todos eran detenidos por el director que veía divertido el que los nuevos hayan comenzado a romper reglas apenas hubieran sido presentados.

Tenía en sus ojos cierto brillo de un niño cuando le habían regalado un juguete nuevo…

Los chicos esos eran interesantes, la chica parecía que los tenía a todos en su pequeña mano, moviéndose como si de una princesa se tratase y todos atrás de ella…

Y a su vez, en sus ojos brillaban dolores pasados, pérdidas, amor como nadie más sería capaz hacia su familia y amigos.

A todos se les veía el valor y la nobleza de carácter, la bondad y cuidados que tenían unos con los otros…

"BANG"

Bueno, no tanto cuidado, pero definitivamente este sería un año especial y viendo como el Señor Potter los conocía, seguramente podía esperar grandes cosas y bromas inolvidables de parte de todos ellos.

La puerta se abrió, pero solo para ver entrar a una loba entrando con dos zorros en el hocico como si se trataran de sus cachorros y depositarlos en el banco de la casa Gryffindor.

Pronto en sus lugares se encontraban los gemelos y la chica aun en forma miniatura frente a ellos.

"Primer día… no, ni siquiera primer día, primera hora y ya están haciendo escándalo. No sé como pueden vivir con ustedes mismos." Comenzó a regañarlos, ignorando todas las miradas en ellos. "Hicieron falta cuatro personas para arreglar todos los daños que hicieron en las escobas, encima empiezo a creer que les gusta ver como era cuando era pequeña, ya van 14 veces que me hacen exactamente lo mismo y para empeorarla, mañana tenemos clases."

"Tranquila, Hermione… en una semana se te va a ir." Trató de salvarse uno de los gemelos, solo para embarrar más el terreno.

"¡Exactamente! Una semana donde tendré que asistir a clases pareciendo una enana… Y es todo culpa de ustedes dos, así que será mejor que comiencen a pensar en una buena excusa para desaparecer durante la luna llena o les juro que los entregaré a los lobos."

James sabía que esa era una amenaza que nunca se llevaría a cabo, tal vez no por ellos, sino porque la chica no quería lidiar con la culpa que sentirían los hombres-lobo. Pero de todas formas sintió pena al ver a su amigo licántropo removerse en su asiento al escucharle hablar.

"Agradezcan que estamos en Hogwarts y no en Pyramide, porque acá los castigos son mucho más suaves. Pero a la próxima, me encargaré de tenerlos corriendo toda la noche. ¿Entendido?"

Los gemelos asintieron, antes de girarse hacia la mesa y comenzar a comer, dejando que los susurros y las charlas se alcen en todas las mesas mientras los otros cuatro entraban otra vez al lugar e iban hacia la chica que enseguida subió los brazos para que la alcen.

"Tengo hambre… esto de achicarse cada 2 semanas quita mucha energía." Comentó mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Harry, que la cargaba a su asiento al lado de James y la ponía en su regazo, donde los dos comenzaron a comer del mismo plato.

"Oigan…" Les llamó la atención Wormtail al cual los tres con algo de tensión se giraron a ver. "¿Saben que son prácticamente iguales?"

Eso llamó la atención de los otros que estaban comiendo para verles a Harry y James.

"Es cierto, Granger solo tiene los ojos un poco más oscuros y con algo de verde, sin contar la cicatriz esa. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?" Preguntó Moony desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras Padfoot miraba fijamente a la niña que seguía comiendo como a quien no le importara la cosa.

"Fue una maldición, cada tanto hace que me duela la cabeza, pero no es nada grabe."

Harry le miraba con cierta sonrisa en el rostro, que le indicaba que no era la primera vez que se lo decían. Y hablando con la verdad, si le hubiera visto así cuando le conoció, también se hubiera asustado por el parecido que compartían.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada a su plato nuevamente.

No sabía si el hecho de que todos ellos estuvieran ahí era por algo bueno o algo malo, pero definitivamente iba aprovechar el tiempo al máximo… si iba a tener las horas contadas, era lo menos que podía hacer.

"Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo, debemos hablar y esta vez va en serio."

Giró la cabeza para ver a la pequeña niña bajarse del regazo de su amigo y caminar hacia la puerta del comedor, aun varias cabezas siguiéndole con la mirada, a su vez, los gemelos se paraban en forma solemne y hacía señas a todos de que la seguirían, extrañamente incluyéndolo en el 'todos'.

Pronto la cena se resumió, dejando por sobre el sonido de los cubiertos solo las quejas de McGonagall que no podía entender como el director podía pasar la falta de esos gemelos que simplemente habían entrado para 'causar problemas' a su modesto parecer.

Pero aun así los minutos pasaron en una comida silenciosa para el grupo de Pyramide, que parecía estar absorbiendo sus alrededores, lo cual para ellos solo podía significar que estaban viendo la ruta de escape más rápida de las chicas que babeaban por el suelo.

"Chicos, espero que no les importe mucho que nos robemos a nuestro querido primo durante un rato." Habló Ronald hacia el grupo de merodeadores mientras le arrastraba fuera de su asiento con un pedazo de carne aun sin ser tragada.

Al instante los otros tres les siguieron a un pasillo vacío al parecer, solo para que Harry caminara tres veces, yendo y viniendo, para ver aparecer una puerta donde fue empujado para que entre.

El lugar, por llamarlo de alguna manera le recordaba a una de las salas de entrenamiento de Pyramide, solo que ordenada y con una puerta al costado de donde sin lugar a dudas escuchaba gritos de desesperación.

"¡Pasar desapercibidos! ¿Era tan difícil pedir?..." Y esto seguía y seguía mientras ellos se acomodaban con sillas cerca del escritorio.

"Queríamos hablar contigo para repasar algunas cosas…" Comenzó Sirius o ahora conocido como Orión, mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas para una larga charla. "Dumblendore está al tanto sobre de donde venimos, pero no nuestras razones." Trató de interrumpir, pero no le dejaron. "la razón real es que luego de la guerra y de que ustedes se fueron, el ministerio ha comenzado a hacer una cacería porque nos unamos a sus ideas y digamos que lo hicimos bajo su comando, al negarnos, ahora quiere a todos encarcelados o bajo la pena del beso del dementor, lo cual no implica nada bueno."

"Lo que Sirius trata de explicar, es que vinimos acá porque sabíamos que tu no ibas a remover el sello, así que era el lugar más seguro para todos nosotros. Sin contar que a pesar del poco tiempo que estuviste con nosotros, tu y los otros pasaron a ser novatos del colegio Pyramide, o sea, primer año." Aclaró un poco Remus.

"Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?" Preguntó dudoso por la rapidez que habían tomado los giros del destino.

"No lo sabemos, cuando todo esté limpio por casa, alguien vendrá a buscarnos." Aclaró Harry. "Sin embargo, hasta entonces seguiremos con el entrenamiento físico y a ti te serviría unirte a nosotros…"

"Pero… Que ustedes cuatro y Hermione estén acá tiene sentido. Pero, ¿Los gemelos? ¿A quien se les ocurrió traer a los gemelos?" Apuntó aclarando la falta de sentido en esta decisión.

"Simplemente no pude deshacerme de ellos sin traerlos." La voz le llegó desde la puerta del costado, que se había abierto para rebelar a la única chica y a los gemelos que estaban acariciando dos marcas de manos en sus mejillas. "Parece que entramos directamente como bromistas, así que de nada servirá tratar de remediarlo… sin contar que todo el colegio nos vio con forma animaga al menos a Fred, George y a mi, así que prácticamente todos saben que somos capaces de transfiguración avanzada. No valdrá de nada tirar abajo lo que sabemos, así que trataremos de ser los típicos adolescentes."

Alzó una ceja, tratando de imaginarse a esa pequeña criatura actuando como una 'adolescente' normal… eso sería difícil.

"¿Entonces yo que hago?" Preguntó aun en la incertidumbre de lo que traería este pequeño problema.

"Trata de cubrirnos, no estamos acostumbrados a ser 'normales', así que vamos a cometer muchos errores. No hemos tenido casi infancia así que tendrás un largo trabajo por delante. De mientras, nosotros nos encargaremos de la protección de Hogwarts durante los próximos meses… si no me equivoco, habrá un ataque en Hogsmeade durante uno de los fines de semana que hay salida, sin contar un intento de irrupción al castillo casi a fin de año. Sacaremos a los alumnos ilesos."

"Me parece justo…"

"Nos encontraremos aquí todos los días después de clases para continuar tu entrenamiento, si tienes alguna duda sobre esto, acércate a cualquiera de nosotros… inclusive los gemelos, que tienen todas sus cosas malas, pero no dudo de sus capacidades a la hora de la verdad." Agregó Ronald mientras miraba de reojo a sus hermanos mayores.

Tras asentir, todos se pararon para ir hacia la puerta, una vez a fuera, no pudo evitar mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le viera y abrazó al primero que estaba al lado, Remus, soltándole rápidamente.

"A pesar de todo lo que conlleva esto, me alegro de verlos… hubiera extrañado todas esas discusiones y las peleas e incluso el tratar de escapar de los castigos. Los veré a la noche, que es luna llena."

Dicho esto, se alejó rápidamente con rumbo a la sala común de gryffindor.

* * *

"¿Qué creen que le habrá agarrado a James? Y no me digan que estaba nervioso por el tema de que su familia acaba de venir a Hogwarts, porque eso no me lo trago." Se preguntó el morocho de ojos azules que caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala común frente a un sillón donde sus amigos estaban sentados.

"Tranquilízate, Sirius… ya viste que los gemelos esos son bastante revoltosos, debe haber tenido problemas con ellos antes." Trató de ayudar el licántropo solo para que una dura mirada le fuera enviada.

"No sé ustedes chicos, pero son los primos de James, no deben ser tan malos, en lugar de dar vueltas a un sin sentido, yo mejor me voy a dormir, ya mañana nos contará todo él mismo." Dicho esto, el más bajito y regordete de los tres se paró rumbo a la habitación que compartían.

"Remus, ve por el mapa y la capa de Prongs, mejor vamos a investigar por nosotros mismos de que se trata todo esto."

Así fue como quince minutos después encontró a dos merodeadores invisibles yendo hacia un pasillo sin salida que se encontraba entre las paredes del colegio Hogwarts siguiendo hacia donde estaba el nombre de 'James Harold Potter'.

"Sigo insistiendo que esto no es buena idea…" Trató de razonar Moony con su amigo. "Recuerda que es Luna Llena y debo estar temprano para ir a la casa de los gritos para la transformación."

"Tranquilo, no tardaremos mucho, mira, allí están todos ellos."

Se acercaron a ver como James abrazaba al chico de ojos dorados con cierta alegría.

"A pesar de todo lo que conlleva esto, me alegro de verlos… hubiera extrañado todas esas discusiones y las peleas e incluso el tratar de escapar de los castigos. Los veré a la noche, que es luna llena."

Los chicos se pegaron a la pared para verle pasar con cierto horror.

¿Los iba a llevar afuera durante la Luna Llena?

No les traicionaría así, ¿Verdad?

Moony trató de sacudir la idea fuera de su cabeza, mientras se seguía sumergiendo en la incertidumbre del '¿que sucederá?', pero no podía hacerse la idea de que su amigo desde años les entregara su secreto a un grupo de desconocidos que acababan de llegar al colegio.

Pasara lo que pasara, algo estaba mal, muy mal…

Especialmente con la esencia de la chica y del tal Orión. Como si hubieran tratado de ocultar sus aromas naturales bajo una serie de perfumes fuertes que a él particularmente le resultaban desagradables, como si su lobo interno estuviera molesto por ocultar sus aromas.

Lo descartó bajo la idea de que era a causa de la proximidad de la luna llena, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que estos no eran los únicos que usaban perfumes fuertes, de hecho, el chico, Jhon, también cargaba con esta al igual que el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo…

Era demasiado desconcertante para sus sentidos y extremadamente desorientante el oler en los tres, por no decir cuatro, el mismo aroma, que para sorpresa tanto del lobo como suya, cubrían cualquier rastro de la esencia natural de estos.

Hizo seña de que se fueran a Padfoot, tirando de este que se había quedado mirando como la chica era escoltada por los otros jóvenes para salir también del pasillo.

"Espero que todo salga bien…"

"Yo aun me pregunto por que dejé que ustedes vinieran…"

"Porque nos quieres…"

"… Y no puedes vivir sin nosotros."

"Madre, tienes que relajarte, esta es la oportunidad que has estado necesitando y acá estaremos todos para respaldarte."

"Vamos, Muñeca, hoy es luna llena. Alégrate, hoy podremos salir a jugar."

A lo lejos se veían desaparecer las 6 figuras altas que acompañaban a la más baja en dirección desconocida.

¿Desconocida?

Seguramente iban a la sala común, lo cual significaba que iban a notar la ausencia de los dos, la de la capa de invisibilidad y la del mapa, sin contar que Peter no era precisamente el mejor mintiendo…

¡Estaban en problemas!

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, tratando de doblar la capa y esconderla bajo las túnicas, mientras cerraban el mapa y lo metían en un bolsillo.

Al llegar a la sala común, trataron de buscar a James, que se encontraba ensimismado hablando con su adorada Lily, que tanto le costó convencer de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Mientras Remus se iba hacia el cuarto de los chicos de 7mo para dejar las cosas, Sirius con toda la intención de presentarse, se acercó lentamente al grupo que parecía estar reunido en un rincón apartado del resto.

"Es simple, Dumblendore nos dio un cuarto para nosotros y tu te vas a acomodar ahí también."

"Harry, es insensato, soy la única chica, por eso me acomodó con las de 5to año…"

"Princesa, no te dejaremos fuera de nuestro rango de vista, por una vez haznos caso, vas a disfrutar de estas vacaciones, te guste o no."

Sirius alzó una ceja ante la ironía de lo que Jhon había dicho, decidiendo hacer notar su presencia.

"¡Buenas a todos! Muñequita…" Hizo una reverencia a la niña que le veía con el ceño fruncido. "Me he presentado, pero no puedo evitar el hecho de que me llamen la atención… Es la primera vez que alguien es transferido. ¿De donde vienen?"

Ignoró la incomodidad de los nuevos, sentándose cerca de ellos para poder comenzar una charla.

Todos se estaban mirando los unos a los otros en silencio, hasta que la niña asintió al que estaba sentado al lado de él, el cual le respondió.

"Venimos de un colegio pequeño, no creo que hayas escuchado de él. Se llama Pyramide, es para personas con un… potencial especial. Yo soy Orión." Aclaró a lo último, al ver que le veía algo raro.

"Valla, ese es mi segundo nombre, Sirius Orión… Te veo cara conocida, ¿Puede que te haya visto antes?"

Ronald tosió, ocultando una frase que sonaba dudosamente a 'cada vez que te ves al espejo', pero volvió a despedir ese pensamiento con un giro de la mano.

"No, no creo… pero puede ser, Tal vez nos cruzamos en Diagon…"

"Seguramente… habían dicho que eran primos de James. Los padres nunca dijeron que tenían hermanos, ya saben, ya eran grandes cuando James nació, así que siempre creí que lo mismo había pasado con sus padres… ¿Ustedes dos también son primos de él? Tienen apellidos diferentes…"

Todo el grupo le veía como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero en su arrogancia dejó pasar esto también, ya más adelante tendría tiempo de analizar todo, no por nada era un Black.

"Erm, no, no somos primos, somos amigos de la familia, estudiamos con Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred y George en el mismo establecimiento, es por eso que vinimos acá con ellos."

"Oh, eso es genial, ya verán que es un lugar maravilloso y con esa broma de la entrada les aseguro que se han ganado un lugar…" blah, blah, blah…

Hermione le envió una mirada de odio a Orión, por no haberle dicho que cuando era joven no solo era arrogante y egocéntrico, sino que también tan cotilla como un grupo de niñas excitables.

Orión le devolvió una sonrisa de disculpas, mientras la charla sin sentido era desviada a otros temas por lo gemelos. Harry y Ron les miraban con los ojos abiertos ante tremendo charlatán que había sido el padrastro o padrino del primero.

Parecía convencido de poder lograr sacar información importante con el simple hecho de hablarles hasta el aburrimiento, indagando sobre sus vidas a lo cual asentían o negaban y hablando sobre si mismo y el lugar que sin saber conocían tan bien.

Luego de un rato, la chica cansada de escuchar sin prestar realmente atención, se giró al adolescente con expresión molesta.

"Si no te molesta, tenemos que acomodarnos en nuestros cuartos…"

Como si de una señal se tratara, Jhon se acercó a ella y la alzó en brazos a pesar de sus protestas de que no hiciera eso en público, subiendo las escaleras de los chicos y pasando la puerta que decía '7mo curso' para entrar en una que decía '5to y 7mo curso', donde se encontraban 6 camas acomodadas con sus baúles ya puestos a los pies de estas.

"Esto de ser una adolescente común y corriente es más difícil de lo que creía…"

* * *

Era la luna llena, pronto sus amigos escaparían del colegio para unírsele durante la transformación, lo sabía, su piel comenzaba a erizarse bajo la luz de la luna.

Se acomodó en la silla, una de las pocas que seguían de pie en esa construcción luego de casi 7 años de usarla como lugar de transformación a su forma de lobo durante todas esas lunas llenas…

Sintió el sonido de la madera al abrirse la puerta y allí estaban los tres, que enseguida se sentaron cerca de él para esperar en silencio el destino que tanto aborrecía.

James parecía más ansioso que de costumbre, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara justo en esos momentos…

Fue entonces cuando recordó que les había dicho a los nuevos que hoy era luna llena y que se iban a encontrar.

¿Habría sido capaz de decirle a los nuevos de su condición?

Esperaba que no… la idea de que uno de sus mejores amigos le traicionara era simplemente muy doloroso como para ser cierto.

Pero a su vez era algo esperable.

Debería haberle advertido a su familia que se cuidara de él, que era peligroso acercarse cuando era luna llena y que era lo mejor para todos que se mantuvieran a distancia.

Por otro lado no tenía sentido…

Si les había dicho, estos hubieran salido corriendo, no hubieran arreglado para encontrarse esa noche.

La incertidumbre de ese día simplemente era demasiada…

Entonces escuchó un aullido.

"Está comenzando…" Llegó a sus oídos de parte del animago ciervo.

Luego otro aullido respondió al primero y el lobo en su interior pareció regocijarse, como queriendo unirse a esa extraña sinfonía a la cual se le unió el rugir de un felino.

Trató de contenerse, de negarse a aceptar la invitación a ese extraño canto salvaje.

"Hazlo, te aseguro que está bien." Le empujó el chico de lentes y en ese momento algo estalló en su pecho, su voz humana desapareció, dando un aullido a la luna que en unos minutos se presentaría.

Vio como empujaba a los otros dos a transformarse y a unirse también…

Y se sintió libre.

Era como si su familia de estuviera dando la bienvenida, una bienvenida que no podía rechazar…

'Bienamado hijo del averno

Te damos la bienvenida

Canta a la luna con nosotros

Nosotros, somos tu manada.'

No podía dejar de aullar, no siquiera cuando el ligero dolor de la transformación comenzó.

Reconoció que alguien estaba respondiendo con el mismo dolor pero sin la angustia que él sentía por dentro cada vez que eso tomaba lugar.

Había alguien que estaba de acuerdo con el lobo interior y se regocijó en el ambiente raro que se había formado al salir finalmente destrozando la puerta con sus amigos detrás, un ciervo y un perro con una rata en el lomo.

Buscó de donde venía el confort que le había sido brindado durante la transformación…

Detrás de la Casa de los Gritos había un fuego prendido que olía a incienso y carne quemada, en la oscuridad podía ver que varias figuras le estaban esperando.

Antes de que se pudiera mover, pudo ver como Prongs se acercaba a un grupo de figuras pequeñas, agachándose para que pudieran subirse, tres zorros…

Dos zorros colorados y uno de las nieves, que se acomodaban placidamente sobre su amigo…

De alguna forma reconoció a los primeros dos…

Un grupo de perros y lobos se acercaron cuidadosamente a él y sus otros dos amigos, aullando y ladrando en forma de bienvenida, en forma de invitación…

Cuando se quiso dar cuanta estaba corriendo por el bosque en busca de una presa, todas las inquietudes olvidadas por el momento.


	2. Nexus, El Hilo Invisible

_Nota:_ Como siempre, la cosa sigue, con tanta confusión como siempre... por fin se ve algo del pasado, o mejor dicho, algo más, una escena perdida.

Yo..!: Pues, esta es la secuela de tonos de negro, pero si tienes alguna duda sobre el otro ffic, solo tienes que mandarme un privado y si te lo puedo explicar, lo haré.

Abi: Como siempre, un placer de saber que sigues la serie Tonos... y si, luego del negro y el gris queda el blanco, ¿No? con suerte llegaré a esa instancia!

Sin más,

Besos y Cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Eterno Gris**** II**

**Nexus, El Hilo Invisible**

Se estiró lentamente, no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, pero definitivamente estaba en su habitación y no en la enfermería como generalmente solía suceder luego de cada luna llena.

Trató de recordar si había pasado algo como para que la enfermera le hubiera llevado allí, pero apenas había flashes de imágenes vagas…

Un ciervo… tres zorros, varios lobos…

Había una perra mestiza y un perro… ¿Sirius? No, estaba yendo detrás de él, así que no podía ser él, sin contar que este tenía un collar en el cuello, como el de la nueva.

Sin considerarlo mucho, tomó su ropa y fue a bañarse.

Esas ventajas que traía el hecho de que la luna llena hubiera caído un día viernes eran incalculables.

Como el hecho de que todos habían bajado a desayunar y podría tomarse su tiempo…

Luego de unos agradables 20 minutos bajo el agua caliente, decidió que era hora de bajar a comer algo, aunque no tenía tanto hambre como recordaba tener siempre que se despertaba después de una de esas agotadoras noches…

Lo único que permanecía fielmente era el deseo de chocolate que acompañaba al malestar mensual.

Negando con la cabeza, salió de la habitación, el viernes anterior había sido demasiado extraño para su gusto y no estaba seguro de que le traería ese par de días de descanso.

Inmediatamente al salir vio pasar a un grupo de cuatro chicos pasándole mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo con los del tal Jhon, era como ver ojo líquido, algo extraño…

La luna llena, por eso era que ellos se les unirían durante la luna llena… el chico, Jhon Thomas era un hombre-lobo al igual que él.

Deseaba hablarle, pero tan rápido como la conexión apareció, desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando el otro muchacho se giró al tal Orión, que le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros y se reía ante algo, mientras uno de los chicos, Harry, le pasaba una tableta de chocolate con una sonrisa.

"Hey, chico de la luna, ¿Dónde crees que se metió tu princesa?" Bromeaba Ronald a la cabeza de la comitiva.

"Los gemelos tampoco están acá, así que supongo que castigándoles por alguna nueva e ingeniosa idea que acaban de llevar a termino mientras el resto dormíamos…" Se encogió de hombros Jhon, siguiendo adelante.

Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de comenzar a descender las escaleras con destino al gran comedor para ver si aun quedaba algo de comida, descubriendo al llegar que los cuatro jóvenes miraban la puerta con preocupación.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entran?" Preguntó al ver las caras entre divertidas y preocupadas de todos.

"Se podría decir que los gemelos esta vez se pasaron, no creo que sea buena idea entrar ahí…" Señaló Ronald, que entreabrió la puerta para que pudiera escuchar los gritos.

"¡SUFICIENTE! ¡No solo arruinaron nuestra primer noche en Hogwarts, sino que ahora la convirtieron en una maldita guardería!"

"¡Perdón! ¿Está bien? ¡Perdón! Solo queríamos que no te sintieras tan mal por lo de ayer. ¡No sabíamos que iba a salir así!"

"Solo queríamos que no estuvieras tan enfadada… No queremos que te enojes. Sé que fuimos muy tontos al intentar algo así, pero realmente… perdónanos." Se quejó otro niño.

Finalmente abrieron las puertas, para ver a un montón de niños pequeños en todo el comedor, mirándose unos a otros sorprendidos.

En el centro, los gemelos Granger estaban rogando perdón con una cara realmente apenada sobre dicho 'fallo'.

En la mesa de profesores podían ver a Dumblendore y el resto de los allí sentados con claramente 10 años menos… agradeció mentalmente que solo hubiera dos niños de primero que ahora parecían tener solo 1 año de edad y los de segundo eran también pocos…

Sino, literalmente Hogwarts sería una guardería.

La niña que era la chica Granger se alisó la falda de su uniforme en miniatura, seguramente preparado antes, ya que esta mencionó que los gemelos solían hacer esto cada dos semanas, y se giró a ver a los gemelos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estos inmediatamente fueron a abrazarle, sin importar que seguramente esta les mandaría una maldición o algo por el estilo, pero al contrario de lo que creía, esta se abrazó a ellos como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

"Desgraciados, saben que siempre les perdono sin importar lo que hagan… les detesto por siempre salirse con las suya."

El director al verlos entrar se paró de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor, que le vieron como este miraba con incredulidad su barba de un color castaño rojizo con varias canas.

"Eh…" Por primera vez el director se encontraba sin palabras, algo completamente nuevo y por segunda vez se maravilló ante la capacidad de los recién llegados para lograr lo impensable. "Creo que lo mejor será una semana de descanso hasta que todo se arregle, los de 1ro, 2do y 3ro estarán bajo la responsabilidad de los años superiores y los no afectados…"

El hombre mayor se quedó viendo a todos y luego a los tres que estaban abrazados en el pasillo en el centro de las mesas.

Cuando había pensado que esto sería interesante, jamás se pensó que tanto…

"Los culpables pasarán una semana en detención con la profesora McGonagall… y espero que me puedan enseñar este hechizo, es realmente interesante."

Una Minerva en sus tempranos 20 años le dio un codazo desaprobador ante semejante sugerencia, mientras los tres hermanos se separaban con grandes sonrisas.

"Cuando quiera aprenderlo solo avísenos y allí estaremos."

"Cierto, Hermano. Y tenemos unos dulces de trucos que le encantarán."

La chica les dio un golpe burlón en sus brazos y pronto los tres estaban en la mesa ayudando a los de primero para que pudieran comer algo.

Pronto los otros hermanos y amigos se fueron a sentar, cada quien ayudando a uno o dos de los más jóvenes, mientras charlaban amigablemente con estos y con el 'grupo' suyo.

Girándose, fue a sentarse donde sus amigos comían, o mejor dicho uno comía y el resto lo miraban incrédulos.

"¿Cómo puedes comer tan tranquilo?" Preguntó Wormtail viendo como Prongs había conjurado un almohadón para estar más alto y había seguido con el desayuno como si nada pasara.

"Me lo han hecho antes… no tantas veces como a Hermione, pero esta broma es una de las favoritas de los gemelos." Se encogió de hombros y se giró a su izquierda donde una Lily pequeña de grandes ojos verdes trataba de comer sin mucho logro a la vez que tiraba miradas asesinas a los gemelos, los cuales cada uno tenía sentado en una silla alta un 'bebé' de primer año y les estaban alimentando con algo de esfuerzo entre carcajadas. "¿Qué pasa, amor?"

"Esos gemelos son peor que ustedes cuatro, ahora veo el porque de tu siempre presente arrogancia. ¡Voy a matarlos si les pongo las manos encima! Compadezco a la hermana de esos, ¿Cómo puede soportar esto todo el tiempo?" Se notaba que no estaba contenta, así que le abrazó con un brazo reconfortante mientras con su mano de la varita conjuró un almohadón para que ella también llegara más cómoda a la mesa.

"La verdad que ella no lo soporta, te aseguro que un derechazo de ella es más que suficiente para que esos dos se calmen." Dijo pasando una mano por su quijada ante el doloroso recuerdo de que tan buenos eran los golpes de la anteriormente castaña.

Con un asentimiento de la pelirroja en agradecimiento ante el cojín, esta bufó.

"Se lo tienen merecido…"

"Si, cada cosa que reciben se la merecen, son una manada de lobos y como tal ese es su comportamiento."

Ante la última respuesta, Remus solo pudo alzar la mirada de su plato y verle extrañado.

Hacía años que era un hombre-lobo, pero la verdad que nunca había prestado mucha atención al comportamiento del animal en que se transformaba. ¿Para que querría saber la lógica detrás del lobo?

Sin embargo, cuando James había descrito a la nueva familia como 'manada de lobos', algo le despertó el interés… quizá por eso de ser manada el nuevo residente licántropo era tan extraño para él.

"¿Manada de lobos?" Preguntó interesada Lily. "¿Qué tienen que ver con los lobos?"

"Una vez Jhon me explicó como era que funcionaban, es algo simple, primer error una advertencia, segundo error una amenaza y tercer error un doloroso pero merecido castigo. Te aseguro que si ahora fueras a ellos y les dieras un bofetazo a cada uno, nadie te detendría, ni siquiera ellos mismos."

La chica lo miró horrorizada.

"¡Esos es simplemente cruel! ¡Todos tienen derecho a defenderse!"

"Lily, nuestra forma de vida es diferente a la de ellos, tu no lo comprenderías porque nunca has convivido con esos siete…"

"Lo dices porque soy una 'sangre-sucia', ¿verdad?" Interrumpió con ácido en sus palabras, a lo cual el chico trató de calmarle.

"No, no… no tiene nada que ver con eso." A pesar de sus palabras, Evans no se veía tan segura de lo que el chico le decía. "Verás, Ronald puede hacer sentir mal a Remus en un partido de Ajedrez antes de que digas quidditch y todos sabemos que Remus es el mejor en ese juego. Harry sabe tantos hechizos que vencería en un duelo a Snape sin siquiera intentarlo, los gemelos son fantásticos creando cualquier clase de objeto mágico sin contar que son excelentes con las pociones… No es un tema de sangre, si te hubieras fijado, los siete tienen apellidos muggle."

Le chica no le vio muy convencida, pero decidió no agregar más a la charla.

Remus se giró para ver al grupo de adolescentes que comían nuevamente, captando una mirada color verde esmeralda que estaba viendo en su dirección en esos momentos con expresión entre triste y pensativa, para luego posarse en los otros dos niños. Notó que realmente, si no fuera porque su cabello era indudablemente más largo y sus ojos de un color diferente, sería la viva imagen de Padfoot.

Trató de agudizar el oído para captar la conversación, pero más que algunas palabras, poco más entendía.

"… tener… castigar… hacen…" se escuchaba de la única chica que acercaba el plato y reducía los cubiertos para que los niños que aparentaban solo un año pudieran tomarlos fácilmente.

"… sala… antes de la cena…" Respondía uno de los gemelos tratando de imitar la acción de la más joven.

Desvió la mirada, ¿Realmente así trataban los lobos a sus crías?

Por un momento agradeció que el ministerio estuviera en contra de que los hombres-lobo se reprodujeran, le dolería tener que hacer algo así a sus hijos por el simple hecho de un comportamiento descarriado.

Y más si se trataba de instinto…

A pesar de ello, James parecía relajado con la idea.

Debería tratar de preguntarle sobre el tema y a que se refieren precisamente con 'castigo' esa extraña pandilla. No le gustaría cruzarse con estos de una forma desfavorable, especialmente si uno de ellos era un licántropo como él sospechaba.

Los gemelos y la niña de los trillizos se pararon de sus asientos, colocando a los pequeños niños en el suelo con algo de dificultad, para luego tomarles las manos y salir del comedor después de saludar a todo el resto.

Aparentemente tenían algo que hacer, así que llevarían a los 'bebés' a la torre para luego irse de allí.

Cuando quiso preguntarle a su amigo sobre ellos, como tenían idea de hacerlos con Sirius desde la noche anterior, solo se encontró con un Padfoot miniaturizado y un niño regordete que era Wormtail, sin lugar a dudas tratando de llegar a la mesa de forma frustrada.

Con un suspiro conjuró los almohadones mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como el otro chico estaba saliendo del comedor.

Con sorna pensó que eran como una versión en miniatura de los merodeadores de siempre…

'_Valla, mira Fred. Pero si son los mini merodeadores.'_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, le juraría que había escuchado eso en algún lado.

"¡Quiero mi venganza!" Exclamó el niño Sirius, que trataba de meter un pedazo más grande de manzana en su boca. "Nosotros hacemos las bromas, ¡¡no al revés!!"

"Calma, Padfoot, no es para tanto, realmente parecían lamentarlo…"

"Moony, estoy de acuerdo con Padfoot." Exclamó la voz chillona de Peter. "Tu no pareces un renacuajo de 7 años. Nosotros somos los Merodeadores, lo justo es que les regresemos la jugarreta."

"Pero chicos, ustedes hablan de jugársela a TODOS ellos y solo los gemelos son los que hicieron algo…" vio preocupado como los otros dos intercambiaban cierta mirada.

"Ellos vienen en grupo, así que no creo que sea justo que solo ellos sean los castigados." El dejo de malicia de su amigo Sirius no le pasó desapercibido, pero la idea de 'castigo' por un momento le dejó pensando, mientras veía que los otros dos trillizos se paraban también. "Aunque siempre podemos dejar afuera a la muñeca…"

Una extraña electricidad de miedo cruzó su espalda, despertando algo en su instinto de lobo, pero lo despidió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si le hacen algo a ellos, ella va a ser quien les responda…"

Los dos chicos le miraron anonadados, dando a notarle lo que había dicho, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

No los conocía, ¿Cómo sabía que ella no estaría feliz si les pasaba algo a ellos?

"Moony, la última luna llena fue ayer… ¿Por qué tus ojos están dorados?" Preguntó por lo bajo Padfoot para que nadie le escuchara.

Rápidamente tomó una cuchara para usarla de espejo, viendo que efectivamente el color de sus ojos no era miel, sino dorados.

Alarmado buscó con la vista al otro chico, que le estaba mirando…

Jhon también tenía los ojos dorados.

Volvió a fijarse en sus amigos y luego de tartamudear un momento, logró sacar la respuesta de sus labios.

"No lo sé… es… raro, no sé porque."

"¿No deberías ir a la enfermería? ¿Te sientes mal?" Preguntó dudoso Peter, mientras veía asustado la mirada de Remus, pero decidió que no era peligroso tras notar que no se comportaba como alguien que estaba a punto de comer carne humana para el almuerzo.

"No, de hecho, me siento mejor que nunca, como si ayer no hubiera sido… mi tiempo del mes." Se corrigió al ver que la pelirroja les veía interesada por la extraña discusión.

"Entonces será mejor que vallamos afuera a disfrutar del día, ¿Dónde se metió Prongs?"

"Fue a ver como estaban sus primos." Respondió la pelirroja que trataba de bajarse con cuidado de la silla.

"Yo te acompaño, ustedes vallan yendo afuera, yo buscaré a Prongs para que venga al lago con nosotros."

Sirius pronto estaba saliendo del comedor con Lily, dejándole con Wormtail.

"Espero que no haga algo tonto…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, Moony, realmente estoy de acuerdo."

* * *

Entraron en la sala común en silencio, ambos tenían ganas de ponerles las manos encima a esos gemelos, pero al parecer eso no sería en ese momento.

El lugar estaba extrañamente vacío, pero eso tranquilamente podía ser a causa del 'pequeño' incidente del comedor o porque era un hermoso día y tenían la semana libre como para quedarse encerrado.

A un costado de la sala se encontraba James, esperando algo…

Lily trató de acercársele, pero Sirius le detuvo y le hizo señas de que viera las escaleras de los chicos.

Allí, bajando, se encontraba la pequeña Hermione, que con paso solemne bajaba como si se tratara de una pequeña princesa.

"Prongs, ve a ayudarles, no soy tan buena con la sanación como Ronald…"

El otro chico alzó los ojos castaños a la niña, asintiendo levemente.

"James Harold, Bestiae novato. ¿Cual es el estado?"

"Fred: Múltiples contusiones y un dedo roto. George: Múltiples contusiones y tobillo torcido." Respondió de forma mecánica la niña, llegando abajo y parándose frente a Prongs, el cual le colocó una mano en el hombro.

"Sabes que era necesario…" Luego de ello, comenzó a escalar las escaleras hacia el último cuarto.

"A veces desearía no saberlo."

Los otros dos se quedaron mirando el intercambio desde detrás de un sillón, no entendían nada de lo que decían, pero dejaron pasar el tema por un momento, debía ser algo de familia…

La niña se fue a un sillón, subiendo de un salto y hundiéndose en él, pronto su pequeña figura estaba temblando con el rostro hundido entre los almohadones.

"Soy igual a él… maldición, soy igual que ese bastado."

Escuchaban con claridad a causa del silencio que les rodeaba, sintiendo que algo les apretaba el pecho ante tanta tristeza que rodeaba a la niña.

Vieron como el cabello negro azulado le rodeaba como si de un aura se tratara, rodeando los rasgos pálidos de labios sensuales y grandes ojos almendrados.

Con un suspiro se había girado sobre si misma, mirando la chimenea donde un ligero fuego estaba encendido, extendiendo una mano a las llamas.

Se habían quedado como embobados, viendo a la pequeña muñeca de porcelana, que lentamente se acercaba al fuego como atraída por un encanto silencioso e invisible, las llamas danzando y ella acercándose lentamente.

Algo rojo detuvo el encanto de la escena.

"Mía, ni lo pienses."

Al momento, los hermanos gemelos de la chica habían saltado y la habían alejado del hogar, dejando ver los ojos en blanco de la chica.

"Tu eres nuestra, nunca nos podrás dejar atrás…"

"… Si es posible, no nos dejarás nunca, ya verás, crearemos una piedra filosofal solo para que no te puedas ir tan fácilmente…"

"… y si no lo logramos, haremos que te muerda un vampiro…"

"Pero no irás haciendo esas tonterías, no te dejaremos."

Sintieron como alguien les tiraba de los brazos, para que salieran de la sala común, pero no fue antes de que Sirius pudiera ver a la chica desarmarse en los brazos de sus hermanos, llorando y pidiendo perdón por razones desconocidas.

Al momento en que notó que estaba fuera, giró para ver a James con Harry, que les habían sacado del lugar.

"Vamos, Lily, el día es maravilloso, Jhon y Orión me pidieron que les mostráramos los terrenos." Era un tono que no admitía réplica, así que no le quedó otra que quedarse mirando como su amigo de la infancia arrastraba a su novia hacia fuera, sintiendo una mirada clavada en su nuca.

Giró para ver los ojos pardos de Harry, devolviéndole la mirada.

"No le digas a nadie lo que vistes." Le advirtió.

Tragó pesadamente, conciente de que era más una amenaza que un simple pedido, sin embargo, como un gryffindor inconsciente, tenía que cuestionar.

"¿Sucede seguido?"

"Cada vez…" Le respondió dejando en el aire el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el pasto cerca del lago junto a James, habían dando un largo paseo por fuera del pasillo con Lily y Jhon, como en los viejos tiempo, hablando de nada en particular, Remus y Lily intercambiando sobre libros, él y James hablando sobre quidditch.

Era como un respiro de vida…

Un respiro que sabía no duraría.

La realidad es que habían salido a pasear porque sabían que llegaba la hora de que Fred y George recibieran su castigo, lo cual solo podía significar que Hermione pasaría un mal rato, lo que ninguno de los dos soportaba ver.

Siempre era igual, cada vez que tenía que levantarle la mano a uno de sus seres queridos el tumulto emocional que cargaba dentro salía a flote y luego de haberle visto con la mirada perdida durante semanas mientras trataban de buscar una solución para la maldición 'dementia'… no podrían resistir el quebrarse ellos frente a la idea de volver a perderla.

Así que por lo general esperaban a que los mismos gemelos hablaran con ella y que le dijeran que lo entendían, que le abrazaran y le controlaran hasta que esta que ella pudiera recobrar algo de la compostura que tanto le caracterizaba…

"¿En que piensas?" Le llamó la atención James con un gesto de la mano.

Suspiró tratando de aliviar el peso que sentía en el pecho.

"En Hermione… Temo que un día la culpa la mate."

"No creo que eso pase." Respondió seguro su amigo, al cual le dio una mirada para que se explique. "No la conozco desde hace mucho, lo sé, pero si debo decir la verdad, creo que es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Piénsalo, ¿Quién adopta a un chico de su propia edad y no se vuelve loco? ¿Quién es capaz de dirigir un colegio con mano de hierro y a la vez ganarse el amor y la confianza de todos sus amigos?"

Lentamente asintió, sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía.

"Solo Hermione podría salir airosa de esas cosas con su cordura intacta… o casi."

"Por cierto," Volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos el otro muchacho. "Hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace tiempo, pero siempre estaban en grupo y apenas pude verles antes de regresar…"

"Deja de dar vueltas, Prongs, que empiezo a creer que se trata de algo peligroso…"

"Pues, verás… Remus… tu… ella…" Se veía nervioso y no parecía comprender realmente lo que quería preguntar, así que giró la cabeza para verle y luego a Remus que estaba a unos metros con Lily, Moony y Wormtail. "¿Cómo pueden estar los tres juntos?" finalmente soltó.

Sirius se giró a él y alzó una ceja, sin gastarse en preguntar como sabía.

"Es que… bueno, yo al principio creí que Remus y ella eran pareja, pero luego la vi contigo y una vez… te vi besando a Remus."

"No hace falta que te expliques. Recuerda siempre, nunca des explicaciones a menos que te las pidan directamente." El más joven de los dos asintió ante la orden. "Es difícil… se podría decir que desde ya hay cierta tensión entre Remus y yo." Ante esto señaló con la mano a Moony que veía ansioso la puerta a pesar de estar hablando con otras personas. "Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitir nada. Nosotros no éramos homosexuales y nada de lo que dijeran nos haría cambiar de idea. Hasta que él se enamoró de Hermione y cuando me enteré de su trato en la casa no pude más que ofrecerme a pasar por el ritual de unión de las antiguas usanzas."

* * *

"_¿Quién fue?"_

"_Mi padre."_

"_¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo así?"_

"_¿Cómo la antiquísima y honorable casa de los Black puede desheredar a sus herederos? ¿Cómo un padre puede abandonar a su familia porque su hijo fue mordido por un hombre-lobo?"_

"_No es lo mismo, niña. Se esperaba de mi que fuera un Slytherin y que siguiera las tradiciones familiares…"_

"_Y de mi se esperaba que fuera dentista y principalmente normal." Le cortó agresiva la chica, pero fue calmada por una mano de su ex-profesor_

"_Sirius, creo que estas subestimando a Hermione por su edad… Sé que no te agrada el hecho de que te lo recuerden ni mucho menos, pero los prejuicios no nacieron en el mundo mágico entre sangre-pura e hijos de muggles. Todos estamos sujetos a ellos. Yo por hombre-lobo y ella por bruja."_

"_¿Y tu como sabes lo que pasa en su casa?"_

"_Cuando los encontré en la casa de los gritos, yo ya sabía que ella estaba al tanto de mi 'pequeño problema peludo', la encontré en el baño de Myrtle la noche después del regreso de las vacaciones de navidad. Amenazó con decirle a todos si le comentaba a alguien sobre nuestro encuentro."_

"_Pero eso no explica la pequeña familiaridad que tienen." _

"_¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara morir? Era mi alumna, no podía dejar que nada malo le pase…"_

"_No me refiero a eso. Sin embargo parece que el 'no podía dejar que nada malo le pase' te salió un poco mal, ¿no crees? Si no, no la habríamos encontrado semimuerta en este mismo cuarto."_

"_Quisiera poder hacer más por ella, pero soy un hombre-lobo, no hay nada que pueda hacer…"_

"_¿A que te refieres?"_

"_Es menor de edad, Padfoot. No puede irse de la casa sin una emancipación."_

"_Entonces hay que ir por una."_

"_¿Y decir que? 'Hola señor Juez, he venido por una emancipación a causa de que mi padre me maltrata por ser una bruja.' El mundo Muggle no es tan sencillo como el nuestro, su padre no le entregará la emancipación voluntariamente mientras pueda disfrutar de torturarla durante unos años más… Y en nuestro mundo, la emancipación no existe, solo podría conseguirla en el mundo muggle." Con un suspiro resignado, miró a su amigo. "Y aun así, los del ministerio tienen un seguimiento del mundo muggle lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar que yo le ayude…"_

"_Eso solo puede significar una cosa. Que ya sabes como ayudarle, pero no puedes por tu condición." El otro hombre asintió desesperanzado. "Dime cual es."_

"_Matrimonio bajo las antiguas tradiciones. Es el único ritual mágico que solo necesita que la mujer esté en edad de consentir y acepte llevar a cabo el ritual. Sin contar que automáticamente luego de este, ella sería considerada como adulta tanto en el mundo mágico como en el otro."_

"_Lo has estado considerando, ¿verdad?"_

_El hombre de cabello color arena simplemente negó con la cabeza de una forma más triste si era posible._

"_No, yo no puedo pasar por el ritual, tengo sangre mancillada en mis venas, si bien realizarlo le salvaría a ella, se niega a verme morir luego de completarlo. Solo he podido considerar quien sería capaz de pasar por él. Y hasta ahora no encuentro a nadie en quien ella confíe lo suficiente como para dejarles saber de su secreto."_

"_¿Qué hay de Harry y su amigo Ronald? Según sé son bastante cercanos, seguramente alguno de los chicos puede casarse con ella…"_

"_¿Y ponerles en riesgo ante la mirada de quien-ya-sabes? Ella es demasiado noble como para hacer eso."_

"_¿Qué tal alguno de los otros Weasley? Creo que hay suficientes como para que alguno pueda casarse con ella."_

"_Bill está saliendo con una chica, Charlie está en Rumania, Percy abandonó la familia, los gemelos… bueno, son amigos, pero tienen su fama. Ya hablamos de Ron y Ginny es una chica, la magia antigua no las reconocería como pareja, ya sabes como funcionaban las cosas antes." Alzó una mano ante el hombre para que no le interrumpiera. "Albus y Moody están fuera de consideración. Kingsley está casado, Snape… Bueno, es Snape. Dung y el resto, apenas los conoce. Incluso Longbottom es imposible, la magia antigua toma gran parte del poder del individuo y si bien el chico tiene potencial, sería dejado casi como un squib por la falta de magia en su sangre."_

"_¿Qué hay de mi? La magia no distingue entre criminales y convictos."_

"_Jamás consideré en preguntarte. Acabas de escaparte de Azkaban, nunca lo pensé…"_

"_Yo lo haré." Lupin hizo un gesto de sorpresa y Sirius agregó: "Les debo la vida a ella y a Harry, sin contar que estaré aquí encerrado durante algún tiempo, no habría de que preocuparse. Pero primero que nada, ¿Te aseguraste que la niña no haya…?"_

"_Aun soy virgen, Black, si a eso te refieres." Llegó la respuesta cansada desde el sillón. "Pero la pregunta real a todo esto: ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?"_

"_Es lo justo. Un intercambio… tú me salvaste de los dementotes y yo te salvo de su vida muggle. Ahora, entiendo la parte de Moony acá presente. Pero no me han dicho todo y no se gasten en negarlo."_

"_Relación ilícita." Respondió rápidamente la fémina._

"_De todas las respuestas que pensaba recibir… esa no era una de ellas."_

"_¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?"_

"_¡Pues claro! No puedo dejar que la chica de Moony caiga en desgracia si puedo ayudarlo." Finalmente apareció una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras miraba de uno a otro, pero luego torció los labios de forma seria. "Eso no quita que crea que estás enfermo, amigo. Tiene 15 años, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?"_

"_Sirius, cállate. Será mejor que la dejes de ver como a una niña pequeña y dejes el tema de edades de lado. Recuerda, yo tengo tu edad y tu te vas a casar con ella por medio de rituales antiguos."_

"_Mientras más rápido mejor..."_

* * *

"¿Cómo es alguien capaz de hacer algo así?" Preguntó con disgusto James ante la idea de que le levantaran una mano a alguien, peor aun, no era cualquier persona, era Hermione, la chica que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo.

"Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que ellos tenían razón, las discriminaciones no vienen solo de los magos por la pureza de la sangre… el gran ejemplo es Severus." Le señaló el otro chico.

"Pero con Snape es diferente… él es…"

"Él es la persona que se niega a darle la espalda a una deuda a pesar de que la persona esté muerta. Es la persona que protegerá a tu hijo a pesar de ponerle en riesgo a él mismo… Tal vez aun no me agrade, pero lo que él ha arriesgado cada día al regresar al lado de Voldemort para asegurarse de que Harry saliera victorioso es algo que se merece más que un simple aplauso. Será un orgulloso slytherin, malhumorado, irritante y ni hablar que desagradable… pero es honrado y con un honor que es más grande que el de varios Gryffindor."

"Eso no hace que me agrade más… Severus es una cosa, pero el Snape de este tiempo es diferente."

"¿Solo porque practica las artes oscuras?"

El otro chico solo asintió sin saber si realmente esa era la verdad o solo era un arrogante como tan amablemente Hermione le hizo notar en los últimos meses.

"¿Sabes que todo Pyramide también las practica?" El chico alzó la cabeza sorprendido. "En ciertas ocasiones el fuego no se apaga con agua, sino con otro fuego. Es como tratar de hacerle cosquillas a un dragón… este no dudará en comerte de un bocado… uno lo que hace es lanzar un dragón entrenado para que se enfrente al otro."

"Entonces, todos ustedes son magos oscuros…" El chico más joven le miró entre sorprendido y asustado, lo cual fue recibido con una carcajada que sonaba demasiado parecida a un ladrido.

"Se podría decir que es así…"

Los dos se giraron a ver al grupo que parecía discutir sobre algo, mientras Jhon alzaba la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo a Sirius y luego volviéndola a bajar mientras le señalaba algo a Lily en un libro que esta tenía abierto en sus piernas.

"Dejemos las discusiones filosóficas. Ahora entiendo lo de Remus y Hermione y lo tuyo con ella, pero por separado… ¿Cómo terminaron los TRES juntos?"

El otro se pasó una mano por la cabeza, dejando la larga cola de pelo caer por su hombro hacia delante para que no se arrastre por la tierra donde estaban sentados.

"No fue tan difícil, sabes como funciona el ritual… ella amaba a Remus y por el ritual me ama a mi… Remus y yo, fue algo que arrastramos desde bueno, ya te dije, estos años, pero en si todo comenzó cuando Hermione y los chicos me sacaron del velo…"

* * *

_Se sentía débil y con un gran dolor de cabeza, como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo._

_Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo parecía de piedra, solo pudo emitir un sonido ahogado de frustración._

_Al instante sintió que alguien fuerte le levantaba la cabeza y presionaba algo contra sus labios que no tuvo más opción que tragar, sintiendo como aire caliente salía por sus oídos y el sabor fuerte y salado que quedaba en su lengua._

_Pronto su cuerpo pareció recobrar las energías, cuando alguien le ayudó a sentarse lenta y cuidadosamente, de una forma que hasta parecía amorosa._

_Cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver la mirada miel con dejos dorados que por un momento de desconcierto le aprisionó._

"_Lo logró, Sirius… ella lo logró, te trajo de regreso."_

_Asintió desconcertado, para sentir en ese momento dos brazos fuertes que le atrapaban. _

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

"_Merlín, Sirius, caíste por el velo… creí que te había perdido para siempre." Le respondió el otro hombre le dijo amargamente mientras escondía su rostro en su hombro, rozando involuntariamente una pequeña cicatriz. _

_El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a temblar como si tratara de ahogar el llanto._

_Aun sin entender realmente lo que le había dicho, comenzó a dibujar círculos en la espalda del hombre, tratando de tranquilizarle._

_Cuando finalmente se apartó, pudo ver que Remus tenía unas enormes ojeras violetas de no haber dormido por varios días seguidos, la barba estaba crecida y el cabello como si no conociera el significado de 'peine'._

"_¿Sabes? Ella tenía razón…" Le dijo finalmente con expresión entre sorprendida y soñadora._

"_¿A que te refieres?"_

"_Hermione… ella, me dijo que no eras solamente mi amigo."_

_Sirius alzó una ceja tan perdido como cuando se había despertado._

"_Sirius, no sé como te tomes esto, especialmente luego de regresar de la muerte… pero… creo que te amo." El hombre al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, desvió la mirada al otro lado sin querer mirarle a los ojos. "Creí que lo mejor era que lo supieras, especialmente luego de lo que pasó."_

_Finalmente comprendiendo algo de toda la tirada, Sirius miró sorprendido a Remus._

"_¿Qué hay de Hermione?" _

"_A ella también la amo." Respondió avergonzado por lo admitido hasta que una mano hizo que volviera a verle._

"_Está bien, recuerda, yo también la amo." _

_Esa fue la primera vez que sus labios se unieron, la única respuesta que podía dar de momento._

* * *

"Y bueno… desde entonces las cosas funcionan así. Yo no puedo vivir sin ninguno de los dos y eso se aplica a ellos también de una forma u otra."

"¿A que te refieres? Quiero decir, entiendo de ti y de Hermione, ambos aman a Remus y a la vez están atados el uno al otro. Pero, ¿Qué hay de él?"

El chico de pelo largo bajó el cuello de la camisa para dejar su hombro al descubierto y se giró dándole la espalda para que lo viera bien.

Allí, había una marca de una mordida de algún ser humanoide.

"Esa cicatriz es una marca de reclamo. Al parecer algo malo salió en la noche de matrimonio, tengo una más pequeña en el otro hombro… Remus nos reclamo como parejas suyas. Apenas recuerdo la mordida de Hermione brillar durante el final del ritual y luego nada… Hermione fue la primera en despertar, al parecer estábamos los tres desnudos esparcidos por el suelo en posiciones… comprometedoras."

James arrugó la nariz ante la imagen mental, tapándose los oídos.

"¡Demasiada información personal!"

Se escuchó la carcajada de Orión y Jhon, lo que hizo que los chicos con los que se encontraba el segundo alzaran la cabeza del juego de Snap Explosivo y le vieran como si estuviera loco.

"Tranquilo, no iba a darte detalles, pero si los quieres, te los doy…" exclamó divertido.

* * *

Se acercó a la mesa que se encontraba bajo la ventana, donde reposaba un cofre con todas las pertenencias importantes que habían recogido en los últimos años.

Lo abrió, recorriendo con la mirada los cuatro cofres más pequeños que se encontraban allí, finalmente extrayendo el último.

Era pequeño y de cristal con diamantes, dentro solo descansaban dos esferas, pequeñitas y de un rosado oscuro veteado con rojo, como si se trataran de carne viva.

Al posar su mano sobre la caja pudo sentir el ligero pulso de vida que les rodeaba y deseó abrir el cofre, pero se recordó que no debía aun hacerlo.

Los gemelos se había recostado un rato, aun adoloridos por el último castigo y en esos momentos estaban durmiendo placidamente en sus camas. Por otro lado, Harry se había llevado a Sirius para unirse con los otros…

'_Tubimos que extraer todo tu útero, pero usamos uno de los inventos de los gemelos… solo pudimos salvar dos.'_

Las palabras aun le resonaban con brutal fuerza en la cabeza.

Solo dos…

Pero dos era más que suficiente.


	3. Anima, Alma de Bromistas

_Nota:_ Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero en esta época del año es un poco dificil poder dedicarle tanto tiempo a escribir por razones obvias... pero se acercan las vacaciones!! quien dice, tal vez el fic pueda ser terminado en algún momento de esta vida...

Sin más,

Besos y Cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Eterno Gris III**

**Anima, Alma de Bromistas**

"_Tu, mi __princesa, eres nuestra." _

Extrañamente esa frase se había grabado en su mente al igual que una imagen que hablaba de un hombre alto y musculoso de hombros anchos y cabello castaño atado en la base de la nuca y de una chica pequeña en su forma, de cabello castaño ondulado que era aprisionada contra la pared.

No tenía idea de donde había salido eso, pero los últimos días habían sido extraños por decir al menos.

Casi todos sus amigos habían sido transformados en niños de 7 años, así que se podría decir que nada era del todo fácil entre ellos.

James, que parecía no haberle dado importancia al hecho de que medía un metro menos, estaba pasando largo tiempo con su familia durante la noche luego de cenar, mientras que durante el día jugaba alguna broma a los incautos de primero y se sentaba con ellos a disfrutar del día… o a verles protestar por sus estados, claro está.

A eso había que sumarle que su novia no estaba tan alegre con los nuevos… a lo cual, debía pasar tiempo extra con ella para consolarle y, según le había comentado, hasta le había presentado a sus primos.

Por otro lado, había declarado a Sirius falto de cordura hacía ya dos días…

Había tratado de hacerles una broma a los nuevos, cambiándoles el color de cabello y no le había salido del todo bien.

A los que le pegó el hechizo fue a Finnigan, Thomas y Fred, los cuales tras verse en un espejo, alzaron las varitas y comenzaron a perseguirlo… luego de cambiarles a sus amigos y hermanos el cabello del mismo color amarillo brillante…

También había intentado hechizar un pasillo para quien lo pisara comenzara a resbalar hacia una pared…

Lo cual fue usado por Harry y Ronald como una pista de patinaje… jamás podría sacarse la cara de Sirius de la cabeza.

Dentro de todo, había sido una semana bastante entretenida si no tenía en cuenta la pequeña guerra personal que su amigo había creado en contra de los nuevos, aunque leal a su palabra, no le había tocado un cabello a la chica Granger.

"¡Oi, Moony!" Le llamó la atención su amigo desde la cama contigua. "Me di cuenta que salvo por la chica Granger, a todo el resto los llamas por el nombre."

Se encogió de hombros, sentándose contra el respaldo para agarrar un libro de su mesa de noche.

"Es un poco difícil poder dirigirse a uno solo si cinco personas tienen el mismo apellido, especialmente porque todos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Sin contar que son trillizos y gemelos."

"Lo sé, pero de todas formas, algo de ayuda nos serviría con las bromas ¿sabes? Wormtail y yo somos los únicos que estamos en la guerra y son seis contra dos, nada justo si me dices…"

"¿Trataste de pedirle ayuda a James?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Son sus primos! Nunca nos ayudaría en su contra."

"Según tengo entendido, se la tiene jurada a los gemelos…"

"Ya veré si nos logra ayudar en algo…"

Los dos se desperezaron, sorprendidos de que James no estuviera en la cama, considerando que era de mañana y él solía disfrutar de las horas extras de sueño, aunque desde hacía una semana que parecía despertarse más temprano de lo normal…

Tras vestirse ambos, fueron a la cama de Peter para que bajara con ellos a desayunar…

Al correr las cortinas no pudieron hacer otra cosa que gritar.

El grito despertó al chico que estaba durmiendo abrazado a lo que creía era un oso de felpa, pero al abrir los ojos el grito de sus amigos se repitió.

En solo segundos, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a uno de los trillizos, mirando horrorizado la escena.

"¡Fred, George, desháganlo ahora! Más vale que Ron no vea esto…"

"Chicos…" Llegó la voz temblorosa de Peter que estaba viendo de frente a los ojos de una gran araña, que lentamente se movía, chasqueando las mandíbulas.

"Es solo una broma…"

"Ahora"

"Pero…"

"No, ahora."

En un momento, la araña que amenazaba con comerse al nuevamente adolescente Wormtail, se transformó de regreso en un osito de peluche, mientras los gemelos salían del lugar quejándose de las injusticias de la vida.

"Lo siento." Les dijo Harry desde la puerta. "Hablaré con Hermione sobre lo que pasó, ella se encargará de que no vuelva a suceder."

Dicho esto, el trillizo cerró la puerta, dejando a los tres viendo al osito.

* * *

Estaba en el cuarto de los chicos de Pyramide, habían tenido una larga noche de entrenamiento para compensar la semana perdida…

Lo cual no quería decir que durante esa semana no habían entrenado…

No, simplemente que era un poco diferente para adaptarse a esos extraños cuerpos, Hermione ya acostumbrada no necesitaba tanto calentamiento, pero no podía decir lo mismo de todo el resto.

Los primeros en darse un baño eran Harry, Ronald y Hermione, para hacer más rápido y poder marchar a la biblioteca bajo la insistencia de la chica.

Luego los gemelos se metieron en el baño, bajo la excusa de que tenían que ir a la sala de los menesteres para conseguir algunos objetos para la siguiente broma…

Orión se bañó solo, diciendo que sería un mal ejemplo para él y que de todas formas, deseaba ir a buscar comida, sabiendo que la única chica del grupo se había salteado la cena y al resto no les vendría mal un bocado.

Él y Jhon solo tardaron unos minutos cada uno, solo quitándose el sudor para salir.

Pero aún nadie había regresado…

Ya eran casi las 10pm, cuando Hermione regresó. James ya aburrido de dar vueltas con la espada, la redujo a un simple colgante de 5cm de largo y fue al cofre que descansaba bajo la ventana sobre una mesa para abrirlo y retirar el más pequeño también de madera que era el primero de la izquierda y lo colocó en su lugar.

Sus ojos viajaron por los otros tres cofres hasta posarse en el último, hecho de cristal y diamantes, tan delicado que parecía un joyero. Dentro, dos esferas descansaban sobre terciopelo negro, dando ligeras pulsaciones de vida.

"Hermione, siempre te quise preguntar algo…" habló a la chica que estaba sentada en una cómoda cepillando su cabello.

"Dime, Prongs."

"Pues, sé lo que son, pero nunca me contaron como pasó."

El otro chico, Jhon, se acomodó en una posición sentada mirándola también.

"De hecho, a nosotros tampoco nos contaste, sería bueno que nos dijeras." Expresó preocupado.

Con un suspiro, ella bajó el cepillo y lo dejó en su lugar, girándose a verles.

"Fue en mi sexto año, también conocido como el primer año de Pyramide, mi primera misión al exterior, yo era la única de primer año…"

-

"_Oliver, Neville, ustedes deberán cuidar nuestras espaldas. Kolya, Mikhail, Darius, ustedes irán al frente."_

_Los seis, con cuidado se deslizaron por los pasillos de la mansión Riddle, lugar donde en esos momentos los que se habían escapado de ir a Azkaban residían._

_Solo necesitaban de dos, pero era muy temprano para matar al resto._

"_He escuchado un sonido, dirección noroeste." Avisó Mikhail mientras retrocedía un paso._

"_¿Cuántos son?" Preguntó por lo bajo Oliver, a lo cual Neville alzó la nariz aspirando con fuerza._

"_Son 5, dos de ellos son los Lestrange."_

"_A la cuanta de 3, atacamos… dos escudos un ataque. Nada de magia negra." Dio la orden Hermione a la tríada húngara. "Los Lestrange vienen con nosotros."_

_Tras todos asentir, Darius comenzó la cuenta regresiva._

"_Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡ahora!"_

_No reconoció a los tres que acompañaban al matrimonio, pero uno parecía ser el hermano menor de Rodolphus, así que poca importancia le dio al tema, atacando fieramente con todos los hechizos de magia blanca que conocía podían causar daño._

_Cuando los hechizos ya no bastaron, sacó un cuchillo. La triada se podía desenvolver bien sola y entre ellos se estaban haciendo cargo de la pareja que tenían que llevarse, mientras que Neville y Oliver estaban haciendo frente a los otros dos…_

_Estaba sola con Rabastan…_

"_Ven, gatito, gatito…" _

_Como un león se lanzó contra su presa, quedando los dos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, ella atacaba y él evadía riéndose por lo bajo de lo inútil de esto._

_Pero la risa le duró poco cuando notó el cuchillo, que se había hundido en su abdomen, haciendo que se sostenga de ella._

"_Si me voy, no me iré solo, sangre-sucia."_

_Entonces fue cuando lo sintió, la punzada que le atravesaba de lado a lado y bajó la vista para ver que el hombre había extraído el metal de él mismo y lo había introducido en la tierna carne de su abdomen._

_Los dos cuerpos cayeron a la vez, ella bajo él, sintiendo como el peso hundía más el arma y como la vista se comenzaba a nublar, deseando haber esperado tal vez uno o dos años más para ir por ellos._

_Todos, salvo ella eran de 4to año… sin embargo, sentían las heridas, incluso parecía que Oliver había sufrido algún maleficio bastante feo por el estado en el que estaba._

_Pero todo se olvidó al verla caída en esa posición. Primero había que llevarles a la enfermería, Neville y Kolya se harían cargo de los Lestrange mientras Darius y Mikhail cargaban a los heridos._

_En el décimo piso, el salón de los muertos, junto a los nombres de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange apareció un tercero, Rabastan Lestrange._

-

"Cuando desperté, Madame Pomfrey me dijo que la cuchilla me había dañado todo el aparato reproductor, así que debió extraerlo, pero mandó noticia a todos los pisos y desde el 8vo año, Fred y George le enviaron unas esferas de contención modificadas. Esos son los óvulos que pudieron rescatar. Ya están fecundados."

"¿O sea que hay un niño madurando adentro?"

"Si y no… aun soy muy joven para hacerme cargo de niños, así que están en éxtasis, cuando la caja se abra, estos comenzarán a crecer."

Prongs apartó la vista de la mujer con la que había estado hablando para notar que todos habían regresado de sus 'quehaceres' en algún momento de la historia y se habían sentado en el suelo a los pies de ella al igual que él para escucharle.

"¿Acaso siempre se sientan en el suelo cada vez que ella se pone a contar una historia?"

Sintió el peso de un brazo en su hombro y luego uno igual en el otro y se giró a ver a los gemelos uno a cada lado.

"Hermione acá…"

"Tiene una forma con las palabras…"

"Que nos hace sentir como niños escuchando un cuento."

"Es una costumbre cuando teníamos que estudiar en Pyramide…"

"Ella se sentaba y nos leía."

"Y desde entonces siempre nos reunimos para escucharle relatar." Terminó Ronald mientras se estiraba y tomaba algo de una bandeja en el suelo que llevaba comida y bebida.

"Ya, chicos, coman algo y a la cama, que los quiero levantados para las 6 así podemos salir a correr un rato."

"Si, mamá" respondieron en coro todos, haciendo que la chica los mirara molesta.

"El próximo fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, creo que el ataque se realizará ese día. Mañana durante el almuerzo los quiero a todos acá, le pediré a los elfos que traigan algo para comer mientras hacemos planes para la defensa."

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Orión había aprovechado que abrió la boca para meter un bocado de pavo en esta.

La chica masticó y tragó con una expresión que hablaba de un próximo asesinato, pero cuando abrió la boca para gritarle, Jhon se unió a la idea y le colocó un pedazo de pan.

Ya luego de media hora, James se estaba riendo, mientras ayudaba a todos a alimentar a la chica con algo más sustancial que algunas frutas entre clases. Hermione seguía sin verse contenta por como le estaban obligando a comer, lo cual solo significaba que el siguiente día iba a ser un infierno para todos los que les habían ayudado… dígase, todos, así que decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, después de todo, ya eran casi las 12 y el día que les esperaba no sería nada lindo con una Hermione enojada.

* * *

"Hey, Prongs." Le llamó la atención uno de sus amigos, Padfoot. "Tenía idea de hacer una broma a los nuevos, algo que no haga daño."

Expresó su aprobación con sonidos inteligibles, mientras se giraba en la cama.

"Asegúrate de que Hermione no que atrape y todo estará bien."

"¡Demonios! ¿Qué tiene esa enana que nadie le toca un pelo? ¡Ni que fuera una reina!"

Se encogió de hombros, acurrucándose para tratar de seguir durmiendo, no debían ser más de las 5am y ese día tenían clases, sin contar la parte de correr a la mañana, hacer planes durante el almuerzo y entrenar a la noche. Eso sin tener en cuenta la parte de pasar tiempo con sus amigos y novia…

"Es que ella es la reina de ese grupo…" Respondió abriendo un ojo para verle. "¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?"

"¡JA! Si, reina… ¡ni me miró dos veces!"

"Padfoot… ¿Estás celoso porque la princesita no te da ni la hora?" Preguntó asombrado y luego se golpeó la cabeza contra el almohadón. "He pasado mucho tiempo con los chicos, eso de los apodos se me está pegando."

"Vamos, James, seamos sensatos… ninguna chica se me resiste. ¡Salvo ella! No sé porque…"

"Estás hablando con su primo…"

"… ni me mira. Esa chica…"

"… no creo que quieras tener esa charla…"

"… es extraña, no es nada personal, pero…"

"… con un familiar suyo. Sin contar…"

"… tiene los genes de tu familia, es simplemente…"

"… que si le pones una mano encima los otros te van a matar."

"… hermosa. Pero siempre anda con… ¿Me van a matar?" Preguntó al fin escuchando lo que decía su amigo. "Ni que fuera para tanto."

"Sirius, entre tu y yo, seamos realistas… tu sales con una chica y luego la dejas porque te aburres. Tu fama te precede, ¡acéptalo!, los hermanos de ella primero van a matarte antes de dejarte acercarte a Hermione… has tenido dos novias desde que llegaron hace una semana y solo estabas en forma de niño… no quiero ni imaginarme con cuantas te has acostado."

"Pero… ¡Prongs, se supone que debes estar de mi lado!" Exclamó Sirius desde su cama.

"Cuando se trata de Hermione, nada de lo que puedas decir hará que me ponga en su contra… tiene un golpe demasiado bueno como para arriesgarme a estar al otro lado una vez más. No, Sirius… búscate a otra, Hermione está tomada, así que no te hagas ilusiones."

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en una ligera ensoñación…

Que le duró definitivamente poco… demasiado poco para su gusto.

Sintió algo que rebotaba en su cama y con un grito cayó al suelo.

Sus tres amigos abrieron las cortinas para ver a la niña que hacía solo unos minutos era el tema de conversación saltando en su cama.

Se frotó el trasero, parándose lentamente.

"¡Por Zeus! Esto me dolió… Al menos podrías ser más amable al despertarme, recuerda que estamos en Hogwarts."

Tomó la mano llena de cicatrices de la chica, que de un tirón le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Nada de llorar… solo era una broma y al verte tan tranquilo no pude evitarlo… hasta te dejé dormir un rato más." Ella como si se tratara de su casa había ido a los cajones y había apartado algo de ropa, acomodando el uniforme en una silla y ropa muggle como la que solía usar en Pyramide para los entrenamientos a los pies de la cama.

Luego fue por la ropa interior, entregándosela en la mano y empujándolo al baño donde no tuvo otra opción que entrar.

Hermione que había tenido que encargarse de despertar a Prongs para salir a correr, se arrojó con las manos en la cabeza en la cama de este para esperarle. Pero la idea de relajarse unos minutos fue interrumpida cuando comenzó a sentir las miradas de los otros tres chicos que le miraban incrédulos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"Granger, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el cuarto de los chicos… y son las malditas 5 y media de la mañana." Señaló Padfoot mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Solía dormir solo en ropa interior, al menos eso debería haberle ayudado… tenía buen físico, nadie lo podía negar… pero se molestó al notar que ni un sonrojo se asomaba al rostro de la chica.

"Tenía que despertar a Prongs… Harry y Ron no querían venir y los gemelos, Jhon y Orión fueron lo suficiente inteligentes como para no esperar a que yo me despertara, así que ya huyeron." En eso todos se giraron a la puerta tras haber escuchado que se cerraba. "Y ahora tengo que ir a atrapar a mis presas… si me disculpan, me retiro."

Los tres se giraron a ver como la chica salía corriendo del lugar a una velocidad increíble.

"¿Y si los seguimos?"

"Nah… yo aun no me quiero levantar." Dijo Peter desde su cama.

"¿Remus?"

"Algún día te odiaré por arrastrarme a estas cosas… Dame el mapa."

Luego de abrirlo y activarlo, los dos se acercaron para ver donde ubicarles, hasta que vieron unas etiquetas e intercambiaron miradas.

El punto con el nombre 'Hermione Jane' estaba persiguiendo a tres con los nombres 'Harry James', 'Ronald Bilius' y 'James Harold'… ninguno de los cuatro llevaba el apellido impreso.

"Te dije que había algo raro en los nuevos… esta es la prueba de ello."

Los dos se asomaron a la ventana, viendo el lugar lleno de nieve y cuatro figuras, tres de las cuales trataban de escapar de la última.

"¿Escuchas algo?" Preguntó al licántropo.

"Si, espera, haz silencio…"

'_Esto es injusto… tu tienes cuatro patas, por eso no te cansas.'_

'_James, eres un genio…'_

'_Oh, no… Ron, todo es muy lindo, pero no quiero que mamá me castre.'_

'_Grrr…'_

'_Vamos, sabes que siempre serás mi madre, no importa lo mucho que gruñas.'_

Vio como la forma cuadrúpeda saltaba sobre el chico que le había hablado y comenzaba a darle besos caninos, lamiéndole la cara.

"¿Y? ¿Algo interesante?"

"No mucho, al parecer Harry considera a Hermione su madre… estaban escapando de ella… porque, no lo sé."

"Vamos a dormir un rato más, Wormy tiene razón… tenemos clases y debemos estar levantados para las 7.30, así que mejor disfrutemos lo que nos queda…"

* * *

Eran las ocho cuando finalmente bajaron a comer, a las nueve en punto empezaban las clases, así que sería un día algo largo para todos, Padfoot había decidido llevar a cabo su broma esa mañana bajo la excusa de que no había nada mejor que hacer en esos días.

Prongs, al cual no habían visto desde la madrugada se veía recién cambiado y bañado mientras comía en un asiento al lado de Jhon, quien estaba junto a Hermione y al otro lado Orión, mientras los otros cuatro se habían acomodado frente a ellos.

"James, no te vimos regresar para bañarte…" Le llamó la atención Wormtail desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"No regresé, los chicos me prestaron el baño y Harry me dio uno de sus uniformes, prácticamente medimos lo mismo, así que no hubo problemas."

"Podrías habernos avisado de todas formas."

"No hagas tanto escándalo, Sirius, solo le pedí prestado un cambio de ropa, no es el fin del mundo."

Para él no era, pero Sirius, que jamás había visto tan cómodo a su amigo con gente que aparecía prácticamente de la nada, ni le había comentado de la existencia de estos, estaba enojado…

Tal vez incluso celoso, pero eso jamás lo escucharían de sus labios.

Tomó su varita y murmuró varios hechizos por lo bajo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar a la vez que los chicos de Pyramide se levantaban de su asiento observando sus atuendos.

Cuando Sirius creyó haber ganado en algo, los seis se empezaron a reír por sus nuevos trajes de piratas, alzando sus varitas en contra de Hermione con un brillo que hablaba de picardía.

"Oh, no… no, no, no…" antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer o decir algo, la chica se encontraba vestida en un vestido victoriano armado con volados y un colgante pesado de oro en el cuello.

Todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas mientras veían a la chica que lentamente comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa.

"Entregadnos el medallón, damita." Comenzó Harry, a lo cual todos se callaron para ver como desarrollaban la extraña escena.

"No, nunca se los daré." Hermione dio un paso atrás, apretando el medallón contra su pecho, lo único que permanecía de su antigua vestimenta era el collar negro de cuero con una placa que decía claramente 'Hermione'.

"Vamos, muñeca, sabemos que no quieres salir herida." Saltó hacia delante Orión, con una espada de madera en la mano.

"En sus sueños, es mío… jamás se los entregaré." Volvió a expresar esta.

"Si ella no lo entrega por las buenas…"

"Será mejor que nos llevemos el paquete entero." Expresaron los gemelos a la vez que le cortaban la ruta de escape.

Pero cuando trató de girarse, manos la alzaron y la pusieron sobre el hombro.

"Ya te tenemos, princesa, no te podrás escapar." Jhon que fue quien la tomó, se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores y se inclinó ligeramente.

"Si nos disculpan, tenemos una prisionera que atender. Los vemos en clases…" Luego de una reverencia a todos, Ron le dio una palmada a su amiga, la cual empezó a gritar protestas mientras era cargada fuera del comedor.

"Sirius… te dije que las bromas no iban a salir bien… ellos tienen alma de bromistas. No solo saben hacer bromas, también son capaces de recibirlas…"

Con un gruñido, el chico regresó a su desayuno.

Debería esforzarse más la próxima vez y ya tenía una idea.

* * *

"Bueno, tenemos que ver como arreglar este pequeño problema…" Habló Ronald desde su asiento en lo que parecía una sala de conferencias, lugar exacto, la sala de los requerimientos. "James, sabemos que aun es muy pronto para ponerte en acción, así que tu trabajo será el de evacuar tantos como sea posible, de ti dependerá la vida de los que estén en el pueblo… tendremos un camino de escape al otro lado… lo más seguro es que estén vigilando la entrada a Hogwarts, así que ese sería un camino muy riesgoso de tomar y no podemos dejar que descubran el pasadizo de Honeyducks, ese será nuestro camino de emergencia para cuando llegue la orden."

El chico asintió, mientras miraba el mapa de Hogsmeade que tenían extendido delante de todos, dibujando en su mente la mejor ruta de escape.

"Ahora, solo tenemos un problema… solo tenemos una tríada, los gemelos, Sirius y Remus… así que lo mejor será que llamemos al resto de la tríada 'Noche' y a la tríada 'Silencio', con eso tendríamos un grupo de combate importante y una ventaja sobre los mortífagos que no nos conocen…"

"¿Y nosotros que hacemos?" inquirió Fred desde su asiento al lado de su gemelo.

"Ustedes actuarán como tríada provisoria con Remus…" Aclaró Ron desde su lugar. "La cantidad de mortífagos será alta, así que les recomiendo que maten a los que no conozcan en nuestro tiempo. Lo mejor será actuar con un solo escudo y dos ataques… Bestiae con magia blanca y Canis con magia negra…"

"¿Y nosotros?" Ahora preguntó George.

"Fred y George ataquen, magia negra, que es la especialidad de Canis. Remus se encargará de cubrir sus espaldas."

"Yo recomendaría traer también a las tríadas 'Rubí' y 'Fuego'…" Acotó Harry.

"Tu lo que quieres es jugar quidditch de verdad luego de que todo acabe." Giró los ojos la chica y luego miró al resto. "Arreglemos algo… luego de esto, pediremos permiso a Dumblendore para tener un partido en el estadio del colegio entre nosotros…"

"Eso me interesa más… ¿Quiénes van a jugar? Me da la sensación que hubiera sido años desde que les vi jugar." Apuntó James desde su asiento ahora más interesado en la charla.

"Bueno, Podemos arreglarlo así… Harry como buscador, Kolya, Mikhail y Darius como cazadores, Sirius y yo como bateadores, Ron como guardián… el otro equipo tendría a los gemelos como bateadores, Oliver como guardián, Viktor como buscador y Draco, Blaise y Gregory como cazadores. Remus puede ser el comentarista."

Todos asintieron ante la idea y se dispusieron a entrenar un rato para ver que era lo que necesitarían hacer para poder pasar la batalla que se les acercaba por el horizonte.

* * *

"¿Dónde está James?"

"No sé… es raro, dijo que nos encontraría a las 10pm, pero desde la cena que no lo veo…"

"¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Peter?"

"Son ya casi las 12, Peter dijo que tenía hambre, así que se fue a las cocinas hace media hora… no creo que regrese hasta la 1am…"

"Tengo hambre…" Se quejó el licántropo desde su cama, girándose a un costado para ver a su amigo.

"Comimos hace poco…"

"Metabolismo rápido, sabes como es ser un hombre-lobo. Siempre tengo hambre."

"Y luego me dicen a mi que siempre ando famélico... vamos, no puedo dormir, tomemos la capa de James y busquemos a Wormtail…"

Los adolescentes revolvieron un poco y tomando la capa comenzaron a bajar a la sala, donde vieron luz.

"Creo que esto de toparnos con escenas raras es cosa de todos los días últimamente." Susurró el morocho a su amigo que se encontraba pegado a él para que los dos pudieran ser cubiertos por la tela.

"Lo siento…" Se escuchaba la voz angustiada de Prongs que se encontraba dándole la espalda al fuego de la chimenea que alumbraba el lugar.

"Está bien, no tienes de que disculparte, no es la primera vez que pasa y te aseguro que no será la última." La chica que hablaba, Hermione, estaba de rodillas en la alfombra, sin la remera puesta…

Era una visión extraña, como si la reconocieran de algo…

En la cabeza de Moony la imagen que se cruzó era la de una chica de cabello castaño, el cuerpo como dios lo trajo al mundo siendo iluminada por las llamas de un fuego y el olor a carne cocida.

Regó levemente con la cabeza, tratando de volver a enfocarse donde las personas estaban sentadas en una paz tan íntima que deseó apresurarse a marcharse para no interrumpir, pero un brazo le detuvo de entregarse a su deseo, haciendo que se quedara parado en el lugar en el que estaba.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en las personas que se habían acomodado en los sillones cerca del fuego.

Prongs estaba al lado de la chimenea, viéndose bastante deshecho, tenía algunos raspones en los brazos y un golpe feo en la mejilla.

Al lado de este, con la varita trabajando en curarle estaba Jhon, que cada tanto dirigía la mirada al mismo lado que Prongs.

Allí estaba Hermione, sin la remera puesta y con lo que podían ver era un enorme tajo desde la cadera derecha atravesando lo que claramente era un gran tatuaje hasta casi la axila izquierda. Frente a esta y sentado en un sillón sosteniendo los hombros de esta estaba Orión que miraba a los chicos gemelos que sostenían las piernas de esta.

A un lado de Hermione, se encontraba uno de sus trillizos, con la varita preparada, mientras el otro buscaba algo en lo que parecía un baúl.

"No nos queda nada para adormecer la zona, Ron… lo siento, pero deberás hacerlo tan rápido como puedas, sino la perdida de sangre va a ser muy grande." Señaló al que ahora reconocieron como Harry que se encontraba buscando otra cosa, la cual pasó de mano en mano hasta llegar a la chica, que tomó lo que parecía una tela enrollada y la colocó en su boca, apretando los dientes para luego abrazarse a Orión asintiendo.

Remus trató de tirar de Sirius para que se fueran, pero esta parecía demasiado interesado como para moverse.

Eso fue hasta que el primer grito ahogado llegó a sus oídos.

El cuerpo de la chica, pálido como la nieve comenzó a mostrar signos de sudor y el agarre que tenía en Orión parecía más que doloroso, se trataba de mover sin éxito a causa de que era sostenida por los hombros y por las piernas, mientras que la varita del otro chico recorría el corte con lo que parecían flamas y dejando una horrible quemadura que lentamente impedía la hemorragia y luego comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente para dejar solo una línea más blanca de lo normal.

Era algo morboso, pero costaba apartar la vista…

"James, ve a dormir, nosotros la llevaremos a la cama, te esperamos a las 6am y si eres inteligente como los gemelos, levántate antes…" Le avisó Jhon a un Prongs renovado.

"Pero… Hermione…"

"Estoy como nueva, no tienes por que preocuparte, ya sabes, ocurre más seguido de lo que me gustaría, una lástima que no teníamos una poción anestésica, recordar lo que duele este hechizo es simplemente… argh."

"Al menos comamos algo antes, me estoy muriendo y creo que tu tampoco has comido nada…" Trató de razonar el merodeador mientras la chica le miraba molesta.

"No me digas que tu también... ya tengo 6 niñeras, no necesito que te sumes a la larga lista. No soy una muñeca de porcelana, he sobrevivido hasta aquí, no me voy a derrumbar ahora."

"Parece que no están haciendo el trabajo lo suficientemente bien, porque desde que llegaron al colegio no has subido un gramo."

"Yo estoy con Prongs." Declaró un Orión que tomo a la chica en brazos y se levantó del asiento arrojándosela a los gemelos mientras esta protestaba.

"¡Bájenme!"

"No…"

"… Mina querida." Le dijeron mientras se la arrojaban a Ronald que la atrapó en el aire al parecer sin mayores problemas.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿No te gusta volar?" Preguntó antes de pasársela a Harry, quien se la colocó sobre el hombro mientras reía ante los golpes juguetones que le daba ella en la espalda.

"¡Hey! Jhon, ¿tienes la comida para la princesa?"

"Claro, ¿A quien le toca alimentarla?" Preguntó mirando a todos, quienes enseguida se dispusieron a hacerlo.

"No otra vez, ¿Es que acaso nunca se cansan de torturarme?"

"Anda, madre… no es tan malo."

Todos se giraron a ver a Prongs quien había hablado para luego estallar en risas.

"Zeus…" Comenzó Fred entre lágrimas de risa. "Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros…"

"Hermione es mi madre, no tuya…" se quejó Harry aunque parecía más una broma.

"Pensarlos como hermanos me da escalofríos, ¿Verdad, cariño?" Ron había colocado un brazo en el hombro de la chica, pero en un segundo cayó de lado causando más risas, salvo por las de dos personas que trataban de parecer serias con gran dificultad.

"Di lo que quieras, pero quita tus garritas de ella, la muñeca es nuestra." Se quejó Orión respaldado por Jhon, pero la chica les fue en seguida arrebatada.

"Pero es nuestra madre, así que nosotros tenemos más derecho que ustedes." Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Prongs, pero no les duró mucho tiempo el logro, ya que la chica era otra vez quitada de las manos de estos, pero ahora por los gemelos.

"La última vez que chequeamos, nosotros éramos la que le hacíamos reír, así que todos quiten sus sucias manos de encima de nuestra damisela." También contraatacaron al mismo tiempo, convirtiendo todo en un pandemonio dejando a la chica en medio.

Por un momento Moony consideró ir a interrumpir, ya que seguramente habrían despertado a toda la torre… pero extrañamente nadie bajó de sus cuartos.

La chica parecía lista para gritar, pero James que se había alejado un momento de la discusión antes de regresar y a ayudar al chico que parecía su gemelo, había metido algo en la boca de la chica y con júbilo gritó un 'GANE', haciendo que todos le miraran mal y la chica aun peor.

Luego de ello, tomó a la chica de la mano sin importar que parecía que lo iba a matar y le hizo señas a Harry para que se acerque con ellos al sillón de un cuerpo, donde los chicos parecieron callar las protestas de la chica con comida.

Al otro lado los restantes cinco les miraban con el seño fruncido.

"Es injusto, nosotros también queremos algo de amor." Todos volvieron a girarse a Ronald que rápidamente se unió al 'llenemosle la boca a Hermione hasta que no pueda hablar'.

Una vez que pudo tragar y se cubrió la boca con la mano, la chica habló sin notar que otras dos personas se escapaban de regreso a sus camas.

"No por ofender… pero, ¿No se cansan de tratarme como a una niña?"

"Jamás, princesa… es demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar… Acá en Hogwarts no tienes control como para hacer nada al respecto."

La chica bufó, pero se dejó ser…

Nunca lo admitiría, pero disfrutaba de esas atenciones que tenían sus amigos y amantes con ella.

"Está bien, Harry y Ron, mañana a la noche vallan a pasar reporte donde siempre."

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Padfoot se sentó cerca de los nuevos algo confundido.

La memoria de la noche anterior era un tema que debía considerar.

Definitivamente eran algo sobre-protectores con la chica, la cual, tenían razón, estaba sentada en la mesa de desayuno, pero al contrario de sus hermanos y amigos, se estaba dedicando a leer unos pergaminos que un halcón dejó caer delante de ella mientras bebía zumo de forma distraída.

Pocas veces la había visto comer y en esas ocasiones era porque estaba sentada en la falda de alguno de los otros que le obligaba a hacerlo, si era necesario, dándole la comida en la boca… incluso una vez lo había hecho Prongs.

Por el otro lado, recordaba la facilidad con la que el grupo había cambiado de rumbo a la noche.

Al principio todos parecían preocupados y solemnes, sin embargo no hubo pánico como uno esperaría en una situación cuando un hermano es casi cortado al medio, solo James había demostrado algo de miedo y clara culpa.

Al segundo que la herida había sido cerrada se estaban quejando con ella de que debía comer más y luego riéndose como histéricos porque Prongs la había llamado 'madre'. Así se había borrado todo rastro de que algo había sucedido…

Para darle el toque de gracia, luego se pusieron a discutir quien le daría de comer, porque TODOS querían darle de comer… era casi como si discutieran quien jugaría con el perro.

Era bochornoso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… solo había un lugar donde podía encontrar respuestas.

Le hizo señas a Wormtail para que los distrajera, mientras que él vaciaba el contenido de una botellita en el vaso del que tenía al lado, Jhon, para luego esperar…

Esto sería genial, así que esperó a que todos siguieran comiendo mientras él comenzó a charlar con Remus, que le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué era eso?"

"Oh, nada…" Trató de despedir todo con una mano, mientras veía a Wormtail tratar de alcanzar una fruta de la mesa.

"Me repito… ¿Qué era eso?"

"¿Por qué tanto interés? Solo eran feromonas…"

"¡Mierda! ¡Jhon, no le des…!"

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Jhon se había girado a verles, mientras Hermione sin ver había tomado el vaso que le estaba pasando y se lo tragó rápido para luego pararse y marchar hacia la puerta.

"¡Sirius! ¡¿Ahora que hacemos?!"

El mago se quedó mirando todo como si hubiera pasado en cámara lenta y se golpeó la cabeza con una sola cosa en mente…

"Me van a matar."


	4. Variabilis, Nada puede ser Peor

_Nota:_ Uff!! Tuve tiempo para crear un nuevo capítulo... no sé como lo logré, pero para haber sido escrito en 2 días, se defiende!!

Como siempre, un gusto.

Besos y Cuidense,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Eterno Gris IV**

**Variabilis, Nada puede ser Peor**

"Estos papeles demuestran la aprobación del ministerio a la apertura del Colegio Pyramide del arte de la Guerra, si revisan todos, frente de ustedes podrán apreciar una copia de este contrato que nos da libertad absoluta sobre los hechos ocurridos dentro de nuestro territorio y libre juicio sobre las personas que trabajan para nosotros."

Varias personas comenzaron a susurrar ante el papel que confirmaba el hecho.

"¡Orden!" Llamó quien en esos momentos estaba en posición de juez. "Señora Malfoy…"

"Señorita Black, he renegado de mi matrimonio."

"Bueno, Señorita Black, ¿Alguien más tiene pruebas de esto?"

"La señora Goyle, la señora Zabini y madame Pomfrey, sin contar 100 personas que mantienen en funcionamiento el establecimiento."

"Según esto, Lady Black es la directora del instituto, sería conveniente que ella viniera a declarar ante el jurado."

"Lady Black no se encuentra en el país. Yo y mi hermana Andrómeda Tonks somos las representantes de la Noble y ancestral casa de los Black, así que cualquier asunto que tenga con respecto al tema deberá ser tratado directamente con alguna de nosotras."

"Pasaremos a receso hasta mañana a las 9am." Tras los tres martillazos, todos en la sala se pararon para salir del lugar, la mujer sintió como un ave se posaba en su hombro y a la salida unas túnicas verdes y dos negras le dieron la bienvenida.

"Estas haciendo un buen trabajo."

"Gracias, Severus… parece que haber estado casada durante 14 años con un Malfoy sirvieron para algo."

"No lo dudo, hermana…" Agregó Andrómeda desde al lado de su esposo.

* * *

Los adolescentes se quedaron mirando a Sirius bajo la advertencia de Remus de que algo no iba bien.

Como por instinto, Ron se acercó a él tomándolo por el cuello con expresión furiosa.

"¡¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida?!"

"Yo… bueno, verán…"

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Jhon tomó la copa que Hermione había bebido y la olió. Sus ojos brillaron como el oro por un segundo para luego pasárselo a Remus, que repitió el proceso.

"¡¿Feromonas Masculinas?!" Gritó. "No es suficientemente malo que tengamos que alejar a los hombres de ella… ¡Ahora las mujeres se le van a tirar encima! ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Black?!"

Antes de que se pudiera parar y golpearle, los gemelos estaban a sus lados sosteniéndole.

"Nada puede salir peor… nada puede salir peor…" Trataba de convencerse Harry mientras lo veía a punto de matar a Sirius.

"Jhon, contrólate, recuerda que hay que ir a ver por donde fue la princesa, vamos que te llevaremos donde ella." Le decía George mientras tiraba de él con su hermano para que fueran con la chica.

"¡Déjame que lo mato! ¡Black, has traspasado el límite!"

Antes de que el licántropo pudiera hacer nada, se escucharon más gritos.

"¡Remus!" El chico se había parado con la misma intención que el otro, dejando un gruñido bajo escapar entre sus dientes apretado. Al instante sobre él estaban James, Orión y Peter que trataban de controlarle.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Les llegó la voz estricta de la Profesora McGonagall, pero la tensión era tan grande que nadie le prestó real atención, ni siquiera cuando usó la voz más demandante.

"¡Yo puedo explicarlo!" Gritó Sirius aun sostenido por Ron, que parecía listo para ahorcarlo en cualquier momento.

"Entonces hágalo, señor Black." Pero sus voces eran acalladas por los gruñidos casi inhumanos que las otras personas desprendían de sus pechos.

"Eso puede esperar, Black… ¿Cuánto va a durar?" Todo el comedor se giró a la voz amenazante que era uno de los mejores amigos del chico, Remus Lupin.

"Dos días, como mucho tres."

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Se escuchó el grito demandante de Harry, a lo cual los susurros de las mesas y los gritos tanto de la profesora como del grupo se silenciaron. "Ahora que tengo la atención, George, Fred, lleven a Jhon al cuarto, no sabemos donde pueda llegar a estar Hermione, pero no debe dar vueltas por ahí… Conjuren una cama más y hagan espacio."

"¡Hermione!" Con ese quejido, Jhon se paró de un salto y salió corriendo a buscar a la chica con los gemelos pisándole los talones.

"Bien, Orión, James, Pettigrew, lleven a Remus a nuestro cuarto también, deberá quedarse con nosotros unos días…" Sin quejas, los primeros dos comenzaron a seguir órdenes, mientras el tercero trataba de ayudarles tanto como podía, empujándolo lejos de la mesa. "Sirius, tu, Ron y yo debemos tener una charla muy seria. Pero antes…" Se giró a la profesora. "Lo siento, Profesora, pero parece que Black ha decidido jugarnos una broma de muy mal gusto… le ha dado feromonas a mi hermana, así que no podrá atender a clases… y sabe el efecto que tiene en algunos…" Dicho esto, señaló los espacios vacíos de Remus y Jhon.

La mujer frunció los labios en molestia y se giró al chico que estaba sentado.

"Se le restarán 25 puntos por su picardía y una semana en detención con Filch. Espero que esté contento, señor Black."

"¡Yo no quería!" Replicó el chico algo avergonzado de que otra broma había salido mal… y no del todo divertida.

"Entonces me explicará por que casualmente feromonas fueron a parar al vaso de la señorita Granger…" Aunque nunca lo admitiera verbalmente, le había tomado cariño a la extraña familia. Todos eran extremadamente capaces cuando de transformaciones se trataba… aunque sus bromas a veces llegaban demasiado lejos.

"¡No tenía idea de que le daría la copa a ella!" Se quejó Sirius.

"¿O sea que ahora la culpa la tiene Jhon?" Preguntó ladino Ronald a la vez que lo soltaba. "Si nos disculpa profesora, iremos a ver como se encuentra nuestra hermana."

"Claro, vallan, están escusados de las clases por hoy, espero mañana verlos en la clase… y usted, Black, no olvide su castigo."

* * *

Había ido a recoger sus libros para las clases de la mañana, sin enterarse de lo desarrollado en el comedor.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio que cierta pelirroja se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, ordenando sus ensayos para ese día.

"Buenos días, Evans. No te vi en el desayuno hoy."

Como si de un resorte se tratara, la chica de ojos verdes se giró a verle, como si se tratara de la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

"Oh, los siento… Parece que me quedé dormida. Preferí quedarme a ordenar mis cosas." Respondió sonrojándose visiblemente.

"No te preocupes, me llamó la atención, considerando que James estaba abajo. Creí que no te había esperado." Aclaró despidiendo el tema.

"Oye…" La voz de la pelirroja sonaba nerviosa y apenada, así que se acercó para verle bien. "… quería saber si… bueno…" Se interrumpió sola como si estuviera considerando algo. "Este… bueno… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?" La morocha alzó una ceja desconcertada. "Sé que hace un par de semanas que llegaron, pero el castillo es grande… Tal vez te pueda dar un recorrido después de clases…"

Tanto nerviosismo le hizo compadecerse de la chica más alta que parecía de cierta forma contemplativa y confundida.

"Claro, pero después de clases… hoy tengo historia de la magia a primera hora, así que calculo que estaré descansada a la tarde. Vamos para no llegar tarde, Tu tenías pociones ¿verdad?" trató de relajarle sin ningún éxito. "Eso queda al otro lado del castillo."

"No hay de que preocuparse." Respondió excesivamente entusiasta Lily, sin darle tiempo para razonar, tomándole de la mano y comenzando a guiarle fuera del retrato de la dama gorda.

No le prestó atención al pequeño detalle de que no le había soltado, después de todo, con sus amigos solía ir de la mano y no significaba nada escandaloso.

Al girar en una esquina se perdió de ver a un alarmado Jhon que llegaba a toda velocidad.

"Lily… ¿Por qué todas la chicas me miran así?" Preguntó al ver que varias chicas se habían girado para verles pasar, viéndole con cierto deje de… ¿obsesión?

Las miradas de envidia que le dirigían a Lily también se veían algo desagradables…

"Porque eres una de las criaturas más hermosas que han pasado por estos pasillos, por supuesto." Le aseguró confidente, lo cual solo agregó a las inseguridades que en ese preciso momento.

Algo no estaba bien…

Algo no estaba nada bien.

Llegaron a la puerta del aula 15 minutos antes de que tuviera que entrar, la sonrisa de chica enamorada de Lily no le dejaba relajarse, sin contar las miradas lascivas que iban en esa dirección. Había notado a alguna que otra chica arreglándose la ropa o jugando con su cabello a su paso, flirteando descaradamente con ella, lo cual no le agradaba en lo más mínimo…

Si alguien tenía duda de si le gustaban o no los hombres, la mejor prueba no era que tenía un novio, si no un marido y un amante.

"¿Un beso para la escolta?" Preguntó Lily, acercándose peligrosamente.

Sea lo que fuera que pasaba, se estaba saliendo de control…

Giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo a algún lugar donde no hubiera mujeres, nada del sexo femenino… no quería ver a nadie, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Cuando se giró, notó que un grupo de chicas le seguía, así que apresuró el paso, chocando con un cuerpo duro y plano que reconoció al instante.

"¡Ron! ¡Rápido!"

El chico que estaba ayudando a buscarla por toda la escuela alzó la cabeza para ver un grupo de 10 chicas con Lily a la cabeza yendo como estampida hacia ellos y comenzó a sentir pánico, agarrando la mano de Hermione, arrancó tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitían arrastrando a su acompañante.

"¡A la sala común!"

El par, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía un buen grupo de mujeres persiguiéndolos.

Pudieron ver como varias quedaban atrás por el cansancio, aprovechando esto, él sacó la varita y tocó el medallón con dificultad a causa del movimiento.

"Emergencia 254… abran el camino a la sala común."

"¿254? ¿El ser perseguido por una estampida de locas tiene código?"

"¿Qué esperabas? Derrotamos al mago más poderoso de todos… seguro que tenemos fanáticas. Aunque esperaba que Harry fuera el primero en necesitar ese código, no tu."

Pasaron por el pasillo que daba a la sala común viendo a los gemelos apoyados uno contra una pared y el otro enfrentado a este con las varitas listas y en cuanto pasaron, se escuchó la voz de Orión dando la orden de extender un escudo que evitó que la gente les siguiera persiguiendo mientras entraban por el retrato y corrían al dormitorio donde Remus, James, Jhon y Harry les esperaban.

"Díganme inmediatamente quien fue." Exigió mientras se tiraba en una cama, la cual inmediatamente fue invadida por los dos licántropos que le tomaron las manos.

"Verás… Sirius quería jugar un broma y le puso feromonas al vaso de Jhon… el cual sin saberlo te lo pasó a ti y bueno… ya sabes la historia." Trató de explicarle Fred que había entrado con sus hermanos.

"¿Dónde está Orión?"

"Está hechizando las escaleras así funcionarán como las de las mujeres mientras dure este incidente. Claro que no podrás bajar ni salir por ya-sabes-que."

La chica ahogó un grito de frustración y se acurrucó en el lugar.

"Pásenme algunos libros, necesito distraerme… si estuviéramos en Pyramide ya le hubiera dado su merecido a Black… ¿Es que no puede dejar las cosas como están?"

La chica se sentó en la cama, dejando que instintivamente los otros dos muchachos dejaran caer sus cabezas en su regazo y cerraran los ojos contentos.

* * *

El día fue largo… largo y aburrido…

Ya luego de revisar las cosas y conseguir un par de libros, los gemelos ubicaron un caldero en una mesa conjurada y comenzaron a realizar en dos calderos las pociones para su problema y el de los licántropos, que se comportaban… como gatitos mimosos por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Si ella se paraba, ellos lo hacían. Si se acostaba, ellos lo hacían a su alrededor…

Y no era solo ellos dos. No, si fueran solo dos licántropos sería fácil.

Pero claro, tenía que viajar al pasado con cuatro Canis… el licántropo, el perro y dos zorros…

Y el olfato de los tres les estaba volviendo locos.

Por suerte tenía lazos de familia con los gemelos, sino sería una escena excesivamente embarazosa…

Ninguno de los cinco estaba del todo concentrado en lo que hacía, era necesario que le estuvieran tocando aunque sea el brazo para poder estar tranquilos, sino el aire de intranquilidad aumentaba.

"Me siento como un animal en celo…" Escupió en un momento luego de la quinta vez que Fred y George dejaban sus lugares al lado de sus calderos, pero no recibió respuesta más que Remus y Jhon apegándose más a ella.

Cuando despertó no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, no se podía mover a los costado, sin embargo se sintió botar una y otra vez en la cama.

Abrió un ojo, esto debía ser un sueño… definitivamente un sueño.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de la imagen que simplemente podía traer más problemas. A este paso iban a perder tres días de entrenamiento y en una semana se iban a tener que enfrentar a un gran grupo de mortífagos…

Pero el rebote siguió insistiendo, así que resignada abrió los ojos y desenredándose de los cuatro cuerpos que le aprisionaban se sentó.

"Orión, ¿Qué haces saltando en la cama?"

"Es que estaba aburrido, quería saber si me iban a llevar a jugar quidditch esta tarde, porque este lugar es tan aburrido y estaba solo, y quería hacer algo. Me han dicho que montar hipogrifos es divertido, pero primero debería buscar a James…" Empezó a hablar a una velocidad inentendible. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué me llamas Orión? Ese es mi segundo nombre, en honor a mi tío… ¿O era a mi abuelo? En realidad no importa, pero quiero salir y…"

"¡Silencio!" Inmediatamente el adolescente se cayó y bajó de la cama silenciosamente con la cabeza gacha. Las cabezas que habían estado en la cama se alzaron. "Fred, George, ¿Qué le dieron a Orión?"

"Nosotros no le dimos nada…" Aclaró Fred mientras miraba la mesa de trabajo.

"A menos que…" Agregó George dirigiendo la vista al mismo lugar.

"¡Se tomó la poción sin terminar!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían al lugar donde un cáliz de metal estaba tirado.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó la chica mirando horrorizada al joven que seguía parado con la mirada baja. "¿En que estado?"

"Luego de enfriarse necesitábamos que reposara dos horas antes de agregarle el polvo de unicornio para que estuviera lista." Volvió a hablar Fred, que veía el brebaje casi listo.

"Esto no puede salir peor… el antídoto requiere 4 días para ser preparado." Murmuró George mientras acababa la poción.

"Empiécenlo… ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?"

"En las cocinas, fueron por algo de comer hace un rato."

"¿Un rato cuanto es?"

"Tres horas."

"Demonios…" Inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, se levantó de la cama, saliendo por la puerta seguida rápidamente por Jhon y Remus.

Puso sus pies en la escalera y esta se transformó en un tobogán, haciendo que resbalara hacia abajo junto con sus dos acompañantes, cayendo de cara al suelo e inmediatamente siendo aplastada por los otros dos cuerpos.

Eso prendió una luz en su cabeza… se había olvidado de su pequeño problema femenino.

Al alzar la cabeza pudo ver que las clases habían terminado por la tarde y varias personas estaban charlando y haciendo tareas en la sala común.

Muchas de estas personas del sexo femenino, que alzaron las cabezas y al verle sus ojos tomaron una expresión… que decía que se la querían comer. A bocados pequeños para disfrutar más, como si se tratara de un helado del sabor más delicioso.

"Creo que este no sería un buen momento para decir que soy homofóbica, ¿no?" preguntó al aire antes de levantarse de un salto y correr por su vida lejos del lugar, con dos hombres lobo a los talones, persiguiéndole como el resto, solo que para su suerte un poco más posesivos… no dejaban que nadie se le acercara demasiado mientras se encaminaba corriendo hacia a las cocinas.

"Emergencia 254, camino a las cocinas." Avisó a través del collar. "Emergencia 128, en el dormitorio."

Rápidamente hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró al lugar agitada con los otros dos que rápidamente tomaron sus manos.

"¿Señorita necesitar ayuda? Penny poder ayudar a señorita." Le habló uno de los elfos mientras varios se congregaban a su alrededor.

"¿Podrías traerme tres vasos con agua, por favor? Y quisiera saber si mis hermanos Harry y Ron están por acá." Inmediatamente la pequeña elfa comenzó a derramar lágrimas por lo amable que era la señorita, mientras le indicaba una de las mesas donde los chicos estaban sentados comiendo.

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Harry tras notar su presencia, así que ella tomó asiento a su lado, para luego ser empujada lejos de él con Remus apoyando su cabeza en su regazo mientras Jhon lo hacía en su hombro, ambos mirando a los dos chicos como si les retaran a atreverse a acercarse más de lo debido.

Tras bajar las cabezas ambos para que supieran que no les estaban retando, Ron volvió a hablarle.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Orión bebió el brebaje para bajar el dominio del olfato antes de que fuera terminado. Ahora cree que tiene cinco años… cuando bajé a buscarlos recordé el pequeño problema que tengo yo… así que vine corriendo."

"Demonios… ¿Ahora que hacemos?"

"¿Pedirle a los elfos que me escondan? Necesitamos una capa de invisibilidad… y una forma para subir las escaleras."

"Tengo una idea mejor…" Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo a Ron, que estaba considerando las posibilidades. "Yo y Harry iremos por Sirius y se lo entregaremos a Severus hoy en la noche. Theodore tomará su lugar por medio de una poción multijugos y algunos hechizos de glamour. Calculo que por el vínculo de estos por ser tríada no tendrá problema en aparentar…"

"No, mejor traigan a Draco, él tiene más conocimientos en pociones y sobre el ataque del sábado… según tengo entendido los muggles tienen algo para bajar las hormonas."

"Bueno, pero mientras tanto, tu deberás pasar tiempo acá en las cocinas… veremos si podemos convencer a Molly de que te reemplace a ti, en Pyramide hay menos mujeres que aquí, así que sería más seguro."

"Ustedes dos encárguense de eso, seguramente Severus pueda encontrar algo, llévenle muestras de las dos pociones para asegurarnos de que estén bien."

* * *

"Harry, Ronald… ya era hora." Expresó una figura de túnicas verde oscuro.

Había estado esperando por el reporte por los últimos 20 minutos hasta que los chicos se presentaron finalmente.

No estaba feliz, pero según le habían dejado saber las cosas no iban tan bien como querían en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

"Harry, Líder Bestiae y Subdirector."

"Ronald, Líder Caeli y Subdirector, y este…" El chico levantó una capa de invisibilidad bajo la cual apareció el cuerpo de un joven de cabello negro y largo. "Es Sirius, Canis."

"Severus, Canis, Profesor. ¿Me pueden explicar que hace Sirius petrificado?" Preguntó asombrado mientras veía al adolescente duro en el suelo.

"Erm… tenemos problemas… Black le dio sin querer feromonas masculinas a Hermione y esta tiene ahora dos lobitos falderos… Remus y Moony. Sin contar que estas le están afectando a Fred, George y… bueno, Sirius. Los Gemelos estaban tratando de hacer una poción para disminuir el olfato de ellos… pero se quedaron dormidos. Cuando se despertaron Sirius se había tomado la poción sin completar… y ahora cree que es un niño de 5 años." Resumió lo mejor posible Harry, mientras señalaba a su padrino o padre.

"Cualquiera diría que Black y Sirius son parientes." Espetó el maestro de pociones con ironía.

"Ahora no es momento, Severus. Necesitamos que contactes con Draco y le des multijugos… deberá reemplazar a Sirius por unos días, ya que está incapacitado." Ron se estaba pasando la mano por el rostro, estaba comenzando a entender a su amiga aunque no le gustara.

"¿Algo más?"

"Si, toma, estas son muestras de las pociones que estaban haciendo los gemelos, necesitamos que pongas a cuantos puedas a trabajar en esto, los necesitamos limpios a los dos para este fin de semana que se va a dar el ataque a Hogsmeade."

"¿A cuantos van a necesitar?"

"Con la tríada 'Silencio' y la triada 'Noche' debería alcanzar… Prongs se hará cargo de la evacuación, sería bueno que tú te dieras una vuelta para darle una mano. Al día siguiente, el Domingo, planeábamos hacer un partido de quidditch en el estadio del colegio, si quieres puedes hacer de réferi, será un 'Fuego' contra 'Oro', así que espero que no te lo pierdas…"

"Daré anuncio… ¿Por qué demonios eligieron el nombre 'Oro' para la tríada?"

"¿Por qué demonios eligieron el nombre 'Sangre' para la tríada?" Respondió irónico Ronald, pero fue callado por Harry que tenía una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

"Porque siempre seremos el trío de oro, claro… ¿Qué otro nombre podríamos a nuestra tríada?"

Severus alzó una ceja, pero decidió no comentar más sobre el tema.

"¿Dónde está la directora?"

"En la cocina sola… si no se tiene en cuenta a Moony y Remus…"

"Pues… no lo estará por mucho."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues, la memoria del pasado solo se le bloqueó a los que viven en él… y si no se olvidan, yo estaba en el mismo año que los merodeadores."

* * *

Estaba conversando con uno de los elfos, que le enseñaba una receta de cocina cuando el cuadro de la canasta de frutas dio paso a alguien más.

Se giró para ver a un chico alto y delgado con el cabello negro y algo grasiento hasta los hombros sin contar una gran nariz ganchuda que sobresalía notablemente entre sus facciones.

"¿Snape? ¿Qué haces en las cocinas?"

El joven se acercó para poder verle mejor en la media luz del lugar, apenas reconociéndola como uno de los hermanos problemáticos que habían llegado ese año al colegio.

"¿Cómo me conoces?"

"Simple, tengo dos hermanos, un primo y dos amigos que van al mismo curso que tu… es bastante fácil reconocer a alguien del 7mo curso." La chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema y girándose para seguir revolviendo el chocolate que se había derretido con la crema.

"Entonces debo supone que lo que te han dicho de mi no es favorable, ¿No es así, Gryffindor?" Lo último lo había escupido como si se tratara de un insulto.

"Debes estar bromeando… ¿Te refieres al tema de que practicas artes oscuras? No me digas que ahora le das la razón a ellos sobre el tema…" La chica parecía tan relajada que le desconcertaba terriblemente el hecho de que hablara del tema como si se tratara de algo de todos los días. "¿Alguna mujer de Slytherin sabe donde quedan las cocinas?"

Un elfo le había alcanzado un vaso de leche con unas galletas y él se había acomodado en un banco, notando por primera vez al chico Thomas y a Lupin recostados cerca de donde ella estaba usando la estufa, claramente dormidos.

"No lo creo, yo la descubrí por casualidad cuando vi a los merodeadores entrar. A la mañana hubo un gran escándalo en el comedor, ¿Qué hizo Black esta vez?" No había acabado de hablar, que la chica había bufado con molestia.

"Ni me lo menciones… le hecho feromonas a mi bebida, **feromonas masculinas **para empeorar… ahora tengo a todas las mujeres del castillo persiguiéndome por los pasillos hasta que caen rendidas."

"Sobre lo de magia oscura…" Era extraña, reconfortante y refrescante la sensación de sentarse a hablar con alguien que no juzgaba por lo que había escuchado de sus némesis… aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

"No te preocupes, no necesitas explicarme nada. Al colegio al que iba enseñaban artes oscuras y otras cosas más que tengo prohibido discutir, yo y mi familia somos los menos indicados para juzgar las razones por las que alguien desearía aprenderlas considerando que somos más que capaces con ellas…"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó intrigado y fascinado por la facilidad de la chica para hablar del tema.

"Claro, Oclumencia, Legilimencia, Duelo, artes oscuras, artes blancas, sanación, estrategia, desarrollo de pociones, venenos, armas muggles… nuestros temarios eran bastante abiertos y hemos estudiado muchas cosas… salvo a sobrevivir en una escuela llena de adolescentes y ser uno más del lugar." Agregó con complicidad.

"Fascinante…"

"Si quieres te puedo enseñar algo… ¿Te interesa la Oclumencia? Te aseguro que es un tema brillante y muy útil, especialmente en este colegio donde el director va por los pasillos usando legilimencia."

* * *

"¿O sea que quien te enseñó en realidad Oclumencia fue Hermione?"

"En realidad fue mi primera maestra, Oclumencia lleva varios años para ser perfeccionada, pero Hermione me enseño lo básico para comenzar a practicarla… realmente un tema brillante si me preguntan."

"Wow… solo, Wow."

"Bueno, llevaré a Sirius a Pyramide, recuerden, tienen que interrumpir dentro de 2 horas en las cocinas. En media hora vendré del segundo curso, 3er año con el antídoto para ella, así que les recomiendo que esperen cerca, deberá dormir en la sala de los requerimientos, la poción toma 6 horas en causar efecto y debe ser inyectada directamente… por desgracia nadie nos avisó sobre el problema con Sirius, así que a él si deberé llevármelo de todas formas. Draco vendrá en media hora también, así que nadie extrañara al perro."

"Claro… adelante."

"No se olviden, el viernes a la noche es el baile de navidad… el lunes los alumnos se van a sus casas a pasar las fiestas con sus familias… les aseguro que será una de las mejores memorias."

"¿Baile?" Preguntaron a la vez.

"Claro, fue anunciado antes de que llegaran, es por eso que usarán las túnicas de gala de Pyramide… se perdieron la salida a Hogsmeade para comprar túnicas nuevas."

"¿Tu con quien irás?"

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor antes de responder.

"Con ustedes..."

* * *

"Esto es difícil." Declaró el adolescente secándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

"Estás poniendo demasiada fuerza… debes construir una pared imaginaria, tomarte el tiempo para relajarte y analizar… si te tensas, creas un espacio abierto por donde se puede entrar. Luego de un tiempo podrás utilizarlo en cualquier situación, pero al principio no es fácil hasta que encuentres tu propia forma de meditación."

"Por cierto, Granger…"

"Llámame Hermione."

"Bueno, Hermione… Este viernes hay un baile por la navidad y me preguntaba si te… gustaría venir conmigo." Preguntó aparentando indiferencia, pero la chica igualmente le intrigaba de sobremanera y pretendía aprender tanto sobre ella como le fuera posible.

"No sabía nada sobre un baile…" Le dijo sorprendida.

"Desde hace unos años que hay bailes para estas fechas desde 4to año en adelante. Según el director es porque necesitamos tanta alegría como fuera posible." Se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando a la chica que parecía sumida en pensamientos.

"Tengo una idea… tal vez te gustaría ser parte. A mis hermanos les va a encantar esto." El brillo en los ojos de ella hablaba de una picardía para el viernes.

"No sé si a los otros gryffindors les agradará la idea de que un slytherin sea parte de nada que tenga que ver con ellos…" Señaló

"Tonterías, a mis hermanos no les va a importar y luego podemos seguir con el baile como amigos… aunque lamento decirte que deberás soportar a mis hermanos interrumpiendo seguido, tienen una pequeña obsesión con controlarme cada vez que estoy con alguien."

"Bueno… si estás segura…"

En esos momentos las puertas se abrieron y entraron los otros dos trillizos junto con Orión, que parecía tratar de contener la respiración.

"¿Zorro Blanco?" Preguntó la chica a lo que Orión asintió mientras le pasaba un frasco y una jeringa para luego alejarse rápidamente.

"Hermione… no vas a poder dormir en nuestro cuarto, deberás hacerlo en nuestra aula." Mientras Harry hablaba, Orión pareció salir corriendo.

"No hay problema, puse a Remus y a Jhon a dormir, me enteré de que va a haber un baile. Severus aquí amablemente me invitó, espero que no les moleste." Aclaró alzando una ceja como queriendo pasarles un mensaje.

"Claro que no… Por cierto, Yo soy Ronald y él es Harry, somos los hermanos de Hermione"

Viendo desde afuera era muy extraño que los tres fueran trillizos…

Severus pudo notar como el que les había presentado medía una cabeza más que su otro hermano y a su vez este era una cabeza más alto que la chica. El primero tenía pecas por todo el rostro, mientras que el segundo no tenía ninguna y la tercera solo algunas cruzando el puente de la nariz…

"Un gusto, Severus Snape."

"Tenía idea de hacer una broma en el baile… ¿Qué les parece si lo discutimos todos acá mañana a la noche…? Tengo que ponerme el antídoto y calculo que tardará tiempo en tomar efecto."

"No hay problema… ya es tarde, de hecho, es muy tarde, será mejor que cada quien valla por su camino."

"Bueno, Snape, fue un gusto, te veo mañana." Se despidió Hermione mientras salía seguida de sus hermanos.

* * *

Por fin Sirius había regresado, habían sido unos días largos, considerando que Draco no estaba muy feliz ante la idea de compartir cuarto con los otros gemelos, los cuales no dudaron en ese tiempo de recordarle por que les conocían como 'Los Bromistas'.

Aunque Hermione veía con cierta sospecha la reciente 'amistad' que estaba compartiendo con Harry, pero su opinión se la guardó para algún momento más adecuado…

Cuando no tuvieran una defensa que presentar en una semana límite y a un Sirius que creyera tener 5 años de edad…

En cuanto Sirius pudo regresar, le pusieron al tanto sobre los planes para el baile de navidad… no sin unos gritos de por medio acerca de por que ella iría con Severus Snape.

Aunque se relajó al saber que al final le había invitado para que fuera con todos ellos como grupo, ya que no deseaban invitar a lo que ellos veían como simples niñas.

Severus había sido muy amable al entregarles una de las túnicas de gala para su yo joven, el cual miró sorprendido la seda de la túnica que le habían regalado para la fiesta.

La broma sería simple, lo único que buscaban era causar algo de shock.

Sirius Black había tratado de disculparse por lo ocurrido con su última broma, pero en si estaban muy molestos como para perdonarle aun, así que le dijeron que cuando quisieran hablar con él le harían saber… de forma no tan amable.

Así que ahí estaban, en el hall que daba entrada al comedor.

Prongs no había estado al tanto del plan, pero les dejaría saber cuando el baile de los premios anuales abriera, para que pudieran llevar acabo el pequeño plan.

El joven Severus se unió a ellos en el lugar, viendo como Finnigan, Thomas y los gemelos Granger tenían túnicas idénticas a las suyas de un verde oscuro con capa de terciopelo cubriendo el brazo derecho. Finnigan y Thomas llevaban el cabello recogido por una cinta haciendo juego.

Por otro lado, Harry tenía una túnica marrón con una capa corta de piel sobre sus hombros haciéndole ver imponente a pesar de ser el más bajo entre los hombres y Ronald con túnica negra con una capa larga de plumas negras que se veían indudablemente como las de cuervos.

En el centro estaba Hermione con su delicada figura ataviada en un vestido de estilo antiguo con amplia falda armada y corsé que parecía doloroso la sola idea de que alguien vistiera del mismo verde que él estaba usando.

"Le tocaba a Orión elegir mi ropa, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto." Aclaró esta ante su mirada inquisitiva. "Espero que te hayan gustado las túnicas… Son iguales a las túnicas de gala de Pyramide."

"Debo suponer que en Pyramide también tienen casas." Dijo señalando que los hermanos de ella tenían túnicas diferentes.

"Se le llaman 'Cofradías'. Es como los clanes, son tres: Canis, a la cual pertenecemos Fred, George, Orión, Jhon y yo; Caeli, que es la de Ron acá; y Bestiae, que es la de Harry…"

Iba a preguntar sobre el tema, pero en ese momento uno de los gemelos, no sabía cual, puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

"Cinco segundos."

Hermione asintió y se paró frente a la puerta por donde entrarían.

"Espero que todos hayan discutido bien quien les toca."

"Si, madre… no tienes de que preocuparte."

"Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás…" Dicho esto, los gemelos que estaban uno a cada extremo de la hilera empujaron las puertas para entrar, haciendo que un gran grupo se detuviera a verles, mientras en el centro del lugar estaban bailando dos parejas.

Una era Lily y James, mientras que la otra era un chico de Ravenclaw con una chica de Hufflepuff.

Al girar, Prongs alzó una ceja al ver a Severus parado con ellos, pero la chica negó levemente con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no era el de Pyramide. De todas formas, en el siguiente giro el chico les guiñó un ojo.

"Mira madre… parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta."

"No, tarde no… adorablemente retrasados…" Indicó George desde su lugar.

"Ahora todas las chicas lindas estarán tomada." Se quejó en burla Orión.

"No sean tontos, hay suficientes para todos…" Intercedió Jhon con un brillo particular en los ojos.

"Yo creo que encontré mi presa, chicos. Así que apúrense." Declaró Hermione. Para entonces todo el comedor que había sido adornado con motivos navideños, varios árboles de navidad decorados y música se había detenido para ver se traían ahora los Granger entre las manos… y peor aún, ¿Qué hacía Snape con ellos?

"Yo también, así que será mejor que se apuren antes de que se acaben." Señaló Severus, sorprendiendo a todos al tomar parte del juego.

"Oh, no sean tan aguafiestas… permítannos." Avisó Ronald mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hacia los estudiantes aturdidos, mientras abrían paso a él y a su hermano Fred, que parecían oler el aire hacia el centro.

"Creo que huelo un lirio… no, el lirio es de James. ¡Hey! Acá encontré algunas…" Fred hizo señas a todos para que se acercaran y cuando todos quisieron notar a donde iban, vieron que se habían posicionado frente a la mesa de profesores.

"Lord Dumblendore, a pesar de que sea muy atrevido, me agradaría que compartiera este baile conmigo." Dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos que rivalizaba el del viejo mago, quien rió fuerte y se paró de su asiento.

"Querida… pero que agradable invitación. Espero que no haga cansar mucho a este pobre viejo."

La chica se llevó la mano al pecho en divertida ofensa.

"¿Cómo se atreve a implicar que un buen baile podría hacerle mal a la salud? No se niegue… la música es una de las magias más poderosas, únase a nuestro bando y lo haremos un gran bailarín." Replicó en todo de 'lord oscuro'.

"Si un bando de guerra me pondría una excusa como esa, no dude que me uniría sin negarlo." Dicho esto, le guió hacia la pista, dejando atrás al otro grupo de adolescentes.

"Señorita Vector, ¿me daría el honor de este baile?" Preguntó Severus más confiado luego de la muestra que había hecho Hermione al pedir al mismo director que fuera su pareja de baile.

Las profesoras hicieron una exclamación cohibidas por los modales para luego dejar que la profesora bajara a bailar con el muchacho.

"Profesora McGonagall…"

"Profesora Hooch…"

"¿Nos harían el honor…?"

"¿…De ser nuestras parejas esta noche?"

Y así siguieron, uno tras otro, invitando a las profesoras y cuando hacían cambios de parejas, Hermione se acercaba a sacar a los hombres a bailar, haciendo que el colegio estuviera anonadado por gran parte del baile, hasta que todos estuvieron exhaustos.

Para Severus fue uno de los mejores bailes a los que había asistido, considerando que era el primero en el que tenía con quien bailar en realidad y ni Potter o el resto de su pandilla se le acercaban cuando estaba cerca del grupo de gryffindors.

* * *

"¿Cuánto falta para la poción?"

"Solo unos minutos, necesitamos agregar lágrimas de mandrágora y girar 30 veces al sentido del reloj, 14 contra el reloj, dejar reposar media hora y luego volver a revolver igual."

"¡Chicos!" Nadie se había dado cuenta cuando Wormtail se había acercado a ellos corriendo dentro del cuarto, chocando contra el borde de la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta y empujando a Fred, el cual dejó caer las lágrimas de mandrágora sobre el caldero que salió volando y bañando a todos salvo al culpable que aun estaba cerca de la puerta con un líquido viscoso de una tonalidad rosada pálida.

Hubo una luz blanca y cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que algo no estaba bien…

Juraría que había estado al otro lado del cuarto hacía solo un minuto…

"¿Harry?" Preguntó al ver al chico mirarle.

"Que me confundas con mi hermano de ahí…" Dijo señalando a George "Es entendible, pero con Harry… eso es nuevo."

"¿Tu hermano? Harry, ¿estás bien?"

"Ron, ¿Dónde estas?" Preguntó al aire al no ver al chico.

"Acá estoy, estaba recogiendo… mierda." Dijo el chico al verle y no comprendió la razón… ese no era Ron, ese era Fred…

"Mierda, saquen a Pettigrew de acá, tenemos problemas."

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" Preguntó el que por fuera era Orión.

"Yo soy Hermione… ¿Quién tiene mi cuerpo?"

"Creo que soy yo, soy Orión… me di cuenta por las t…" Las miradas asesinas lo callaron.

"Estamos en problemas chicos… grandes problemas."


	5. Noctis, Anochecer en Silencio

_Nota:_ Valla, parece que este Fic tendrá el mismo largo que Tonos de Negro... eso es algo que nunca esperé en realidad, pero creo que viviré...

Lo que me gustaría saber es si alguno de ustedes ha leído la serie de libros Twilight o Crepúsculo, porque he estado considerando hacer un crossover de Harry Potter y esta serie, haciendo reflejo entre la pareja Hermione/Remus y la principal de esta serie y sería de ayuda si alguien la hubiera leido...

Claro, hasta que la publique, primero deberé acabar un fic al que solo le falta el último capítulo y el epílogo...

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Besos y cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Eterno Gris V**

**Noctis, ****Anochecer en Silencio**

"Espero que tengan explicación para los hechos ocurridos aquel día."

"Éramos soldados, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, ni más ni menos… Necesitaban seguridad, la proveímos, necesitaban ganar, ganamos la batalla para ustedes. No hay nada más que explicar."

"¿Cuáles son sus planes a futuro con esta institución?"

"Seguirá abierta, con menos estudiantes, ya que no es necesario y no nos estamos preparando para una guerra. Pero el establecimiento seguirá enseñando a jóvenes magos a defenderse contra las artes oscuras hasta que no sea necesario."

"Tomando en consideración y teniendo en cuenta los logros adquiridos por el señor Potter luego de atender a la institución, requerimos que un grupo de aurores sea instruidos bajo esta para poder estar al tanto del funcionamiento."

"Señor… lo que pasa dentro del colegio es un secreto supremo, los mismos directores eligen quien puede ingresar y quien no…"

"Entonces, cuando regresen, ellos mismos podrán elegir quien irá… por ahora hasta que estos den su consentimiento, los cargos permanecerán como están."

--

"Andrómeda… ¿Esta vez no fue tan bien como esperaban?" Inquirió su esposo desde la puerta.

"No, para nada, ahora el ministro parece estar presionándonos para que 'adoptemos' a algunos de sus aurores, seguramente para decir que estuvieron entrenados en el mejor establecimiento de combate y para pasar nuestro conocimientos a otro grupo de desgraciados sin sentido de la dignidad."

"Un brindis por la ignorancia del ministerio"

* * *

"A ver si entiendo, yo estoy en el cuerpo de Ron, Ron está en el cuerpo de Fred, Fred está en el de Harry, Harry en el de Remus, Remus en el de George, George en el de Orión y Orión en el mío." Preguntó desesperada una Hermione con una voz que no era la de ella, ni un rostro que la acompañaba.

"Bueno, mu… no, no te puedo decir así cuando te ves como él." Dijo la voz femenina que en esos momentos pertenecía a Sirius. "Como sea, parece que realmente estamos en problemas…"

"Fred, George, vallan a la lechucería y envíen una carta a Neville, para que la envíe a Pyramide… necesitamos el antídoto en… 4 horas, antes de la visita a Hosmeade."

El cuerpo de Harry y el de Orión se pararon.

"No, momento… Los que están en los cuerpos de Fred y de George vallan."

"Somos Ron y Remus… Demonios, ¡estoy tan confundido! ¡Ese es mi cuerpo!" Gritó Ron.

"Necesito un baño para relajarme…" Todos se giraron a ver a la chica con cuerpo de chico como si estuviera loca cuando se paró. Luego se volvió a sentar con cara de sufrimiento. "No me puedo bañar con este cuerpo."

"Lo sabemos… Si tan solo me hubiera tocado el cuerpo tuyo o el de Orión no sería tan incómodo, pero parece que no nos queda otra." Replicó Remus mientras estudiaba las manos del extraño cuerpo.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Vamos abajo, desayunaremos en las cocinas y… no sé, esperaremos a que nos llegue mensaje o la poción o lo que sea."

Salieron del cuarto en grupo con caminar torpe por el cuerpo desconocido en el que habitaban, tratando de pasar desapercibidos… hasta que notaron a tres chicos salir del cuarto que les seguía, el de 7mo.

James hizo un sonido de sorpresa y protesta al sentir las grandes manos de Ronald tomarle del codo fuertemente y tirar de él para que les acompañara y luego ver a los gemelos separarse del grupo con rumbo desconocido.

"Prongs, tenemos problemas… grandes problemas." Señaló el que él reconocía como Ron. "Vamos a las cocinas, tenemos 4 horas para arreglar esto y luego solo una para prepararnos."

"Estamos condenados…" Agregó Harry.

"… Arruinados…" Agregó Orión.

"… Completamente destruidos." Terminaron a la vez.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?"

"Lo haremos en la cocina, ahora apúrate." Apuntó Hermione que estaba extrañamente detrás del grupo, dejando que Ronald lo lidere.

Fue minutos después que durante una larga charla sobre el desayuno, Prongs finalmente entendió…

"¿O sea que tu eres Hermione?" Señaló con su dedo a Ron.

"Si, es la quinta vez que te lo digo… yo soy Hermione"

"Dios… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Rezar, no queda más que rezar y que Ares nos ampare, porque hoy tenemos batalla y ni siquiera tenemos nuestro cuerpo correcto."

En ese momento, entraron corriendo los gemelos con una gran botella de líquido verde manzana que le recordaba dolorosamente a la poción multijugos.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Pues, nos quedan tres horas y media, cuando soltamos la lechuza, otra llegó con esto y la nota decía que teníamos que colocar un cabello de nuestro cuerpo original y dejar reposar una hora hasta que el líquido se volviera rosa pálido como la otra poción y luego beberla."

"Amo esto de los giratiempos, no sé si hubiéramos logrado seguir vivos tanto tiempo si no fuera por ellos."

En ese momento, un elfo domestico dejó sobre la mesa 7 vasos para que pudieran proceder.

"¿La carta mencionaba algo sobre lo que iba a pasar hoy?"

"Si, decía que Severus nos iba a encontrar en la 'vieja cueva' donde se escondía Orión cuando escapó por primera vez."

"¿Algún daño colateral?"

"Luego de beber la poción no nos vamos a sentir muy bien, estaremos dormidos las dos horas que nos quedan hasta que nuestras almas se apeguen bien a nuestros cuerpos nuevamente."

"Siéntense y coman algo, James, tu deberás cuidar nuestras espaldas por estas dos horas para asegurarte de que nada salga mal ni nos descubran."

Repartieron la poción en los vasos y los etiquetaron mientras los otros dos desayunaban.

"Vamos a la sala de los menesteres, en 5 minutos esto debería estar listo, mientras tanto, James, trae los primeros 2 cofres de nuestro cuarto."

En cuanto llegaron, Ron se encargó de caminar tres veces frente a la pared y tras aparecer la puerta, bebieron la poción.

A pesar de lo asquerosa que parecía, el sabor era extremadamente dulce y empalagador, dándole a algunos arcadas no precisamente por lo horrible.

Inmediatamente un dolor recorrió sus pechos como si estuvieran siendo arrancados para ser reemplazado por la sensación de que sus cabezas eran ligeras hasta estar desorientados.

* * *

James al entrar lo que vio le trajo una extraña sonrisa.

El cuarto se había acomodado a las necesidades del momento, lo cual significaba que en lugar de tener 7 camas, en el centro había una enorme con 7 cuerpos encima.

Hermione, la más pequeña se había hecho un ovillo en el centro, mientras que Orión y Jhon estaban casi sentados contra el respaldar. Los gemelos estaban acurrucados al pie de la cama, mientras que Harry y Ron estaban a ambos lados de la chica abrazándola para no caer.

Era una escena entre curiosa y reconfortante…

En una mesa al lado de la puerta apareció una cámara instantánea, así que aprovechó para sacar una foto… Sería un buen recuerdo para años posteriores.

"Chicos, arriba." Les llamó moviéndolos ligeramente.

"¿Qué hora es?" Le preguntó Harry desperezándose. "¿Estoy en mi cuerpo?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Harry…"

"Entonces si."

"Hey…"

"Momento."

"¿Qué pasa, Fred, George?"

"Fred tiene mi cuerpo."

"No es cierto, tu tienes el mío."

"Que no…"

Todos se quedaron mirando a los gemelos, mientras que la tríada 'Oro' se fue a bañar.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando emergieron del baño los otros dos seguían discutiendo quien tenía el cuerpo de quien.

"Chicos… son gemelos, son prácticamente iguales. A la noche podemos usar el resto de la poción para ustedes dos, hasta entonces, quédense callados que no tenemos tanto tiempo."

Los dos asintieron de mala gana y fueron también al baño, seguidos luego por Orión y Jhon.

"Bueno, no fue tan malo… y les aseguro que la siesta me vino bien, aunque tengo hambre." Señaló Ron.

"Ronald… tu siempre tienes hambre, dinos algo que no sepamos." Intervino James, sentándose en la cama a la espera del resto a lo que el anteriormente pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

"Soy un niño en crecimiento." Mientras todos entraban de regreso al cuarto de la sala de menesteres, comenzó a revisarles. "Bueno, el ataque será una hora después de que lleguemos a Hogsmeade, no hay tiempo para discusiones una vez que lleguemos. Ahora, las armas."

Hermione tomó el cofre de la misma mesa donde rato antes había una cámara fotográfica y lo abrió, tomando primero el cofre de la izquierda y lo abrió.

"James, sé que aun no te has graduado, pero necesitarás esto…" dicho esto, le lanzó al merodeador un colgante ligero con la forma de un bastón de piedra negra con su nombre grabado.

El chico lo tomó y lo inspeccionó de cerca… era uno de los bastones de Bestiae, no había duda alguna.

"Pero… estos son los de graduación…"

"Si, pero nosotros luego de que nos vallamos no podremos seguir enseñándote, ese es tuyo, te guste o no, así que espero la estatuilla en cuanto puedas hacerla, Harry luego te enseñará como imbuirla con tu aura. Ahora, nuestras armas…"

Rápidamente comenzó a arrojar a los dueños colgantes de espadas, el de bastón y el de báculo dejando que cada quien atrape lo suyo.

"Bueno, tenemos nuestras armas, nos faltan las esferas…" Señaló Harry. "Ron, ¿tienes alguna idea?"

"Claro… el brazalete de 'Protección de Flora' es bastante tranquilo y no hace daño, deberíamos dárselo a James." Dicho esto, le pasó el brazalete al chico que al colocárselo comenzó a sentir como si lentas enredaderas le comenzaran a trepar desde el suelo, abrazándose a sus piernas y sus caderas hasta llegar a sus brazos.

El brazalete era sencillo, una tira de cuero con hebillas de metal y la esfera de un tamaño más importante que las otras en el centro, brillando con colores verde pálido y tonalidades rosáceas. Pero cerró la boca antes de comentar sobre lo femenino que se veía.

"Fred, George y Remus serán equipo, así que Remus, toma uno también de protección, Fred, toma un arete de 'Furia de Zeus' y uno de 'Pluvia Fretus'. Utiliza la combinación de rayos y de lluvia marina bien. George en cambio agarra un arete de 'Earth Blast' y el de 'Fuego demoníaco'… Hermione, Harry y yo llevaremos encima uno de cada uno. Orión, tus armas deberás discutirlas con Theodore que es el Caeli de tu tríada."

Dicho esto, cada quien tomó sus cosas.

"James ¿Tienes la capa de invisibilidad?"

"No, no estaba en mi baúl, creo que los chicos se la llevaron para algo…"

"Bueno, vamos antes de que sea tarde."

Al salir, se deslizaron por los corredores sin ser detectados hasta que al final se chocaron con algo que no querían ver… Slytherins de la época, algo que nadie quería ver.

"Valla, valla, valla… parece que la familia se ha reunido." Habló una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos grises con facciones exquisitas que solo podían pertenecer a una familia.

"Valla, valla, valla… parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que reptar en nuestro camino, Black." Escupió Potter padre, mientras todos inspeccionaban quienes eran los que estaban frente de ellos.

Detrás de todo se encontraba Severus, que no parecía apreciar el hecho de haber sido arrastrado hasta ahí y con un ligero movimiento había saludado a los chicos del otro lado salvo por James.

A ambos lados de él, estaban Regulus Black y Narcisa Black, la cual tímidamente estaba debatiendo si tomar la mano del chico un año mayor que ella.

Delante de ellos estaban Nott, Crabbe y Goyle padre, los tres intimidantes como mínimo… y delante del grupo estaba Bellatrix.

"Apártate del camino, Black, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías…" Dijo Hermione, que no se detuvo más y la apartó del camino empujándola a un lado.

"¿Qué pasa, sangre-sucia? ¿Tienes miedo como tu primito amante de muggles?" Respondió con ácido la otra chica, a lo cual, siete de los ocho gryffindor estallaron en risas.

"Dios, ese insulto nunca pasa de moda…" Dijo Fred… ¿O George? Enjugándose las lágrimas.

"Cierto, hermano… luego de tantos años escuchándolo, pierde un poco de sentido…"

"Pero ustedes…" Exclamó furiosa la mediana de las hermanas Black conteniendo la ira.

Pero nadie le prestó atención, el grupo de Pyramide se había abierto paso a través de unos asombrados hombres, viendo que Severus, Narcisa y Regulus ya se habían movido a un lado.

"Que quieren que les diga, mi familia es rara…" Declaró James que les miraba tan aturdido como el resto.

"¡Hey! ¡James! ¡¿Vienes o que?!" Se escuchó el grito de Orión, a lo cual Prongs corrió hacia ellos.

Severus, Narcisa y Regulus se quedaron viendo las espaldas del grupo que se alejaba.

"Esa chica me recuerda al lord oscuro…" Comentó finalmente Nott.

"Les aseguro que se parece a él en más de una forma." Finalmente agregó Severus.

* * *

"¿Qué nosotros nos tenemos que, que?" Preguntó desconcertado Jhon. "¿Qué hace un Grifo aquí?"

Habían llegado a la caverna tan rápido como pudieron, con 1 hora y minutos para prepararse, pero de repente todos los planes previos no tenían sentido.

¿Qué hacía un grifo descansando en la caverna?

"Me repetiré una última vez…" Comenzó exasperado Severus adulto, vistiendo un extraño traje blanco con armadura dorada adornada con cabezas de leones. "Este año se formará la Orden del Fénix… esta estará inspirada en una orden que les ayudó una vez a combatir a los mortífagos. Ese es nuestro rol hoy, seremos la Orden del Grifo… El grifo, será nuestra mascota por hoy." Dicho esto, extendió sus manos al animal mitad águila, mitad león.

"¿Y que hay de los trajes?" Preguntó Ron aun mirando a la vestimenta del profesor de pociones a lo que el hombre giró los ojos.

"Si vamos a ser una orden, sería mejor que nos reconocieran y no que nos atacaran por tener túnicas del color de Slytherin y del color extraoficial de slytherin, dígase verde y negro. Los tontos aun piensan que el color blanco es bueno, así que vamos a darles lo que piden por hoy."

"Está bien, o sea, vamos y nos presentamos como la Orden del Grifo… demasiado gryffindor para mi gusto, no que me queje… pero bueno. Peleamos contra los chicos malos y se crea la Orden del Fénix… ¿Por qué tenemos un grifo?"

Pero la respuesta no llegó desde el hombre, sino desde otro muchacho que se acercó a la luz.

Cabello y ojos castaños, alto y musculoso…

"Porque tu, mi hermanita… vas a montarlo."

"Que me pegue un rayo… ¡Darius! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamó la chica. "Oh, no…. No, no, no… ¿Yo? ¿Montar un grifo? ¿A quien se le ocurrió esa idea?"

"A mi." Exclamó otra voz más grave.

"¿Viktor? ¿Tu también?"

"Y yo, ¿O acaso te has olvidado de tu otro hermano del alma Mikhail?" Apunto el siguiente.

"¿Y Kolya? Donde están ustedes tres, él debe estar…"

"Acá no más…" Apunto otro.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? No mandamos a llamarlos…" Señaló Ronald desde su lugar en el suelo.

"Y no son los únicos, querido." Apareció la voz soñadora de la esposa de Ronald, quien se acercó desde el final de la caverna con carne cruda que le dio a Hermione. "Es mejor que vallas a familiarizarte con tu nuevo familiar."

Mientras la chica rubia iba a saludar a su esposo con un beso, la otra miraba la carne cruda y al animal.

"Erm… La próxima vez que quieran regalarme un familiar, un gatito o un perro me alcanzaría y una lechuza sería más que útil…"

"Vamos, Hermione, no es momento para quejarte, míralo, es hermoso." Señaló Sirius desde su lugar en el suelo. "Aparte, es una buena montura…"

Con un suspiro, la chica se acercó, entregándole la carne con cuidado y al rato ya estaba acariciándolo contenta de que parecía haberla aceptado.

"Ya que estamos en esto… ¿Quién más vino?"

"Todos." Respondió una voz desde la entrada.

"¿Cho?" Preguntó. "Luego de la última semana creí que nunca me alegraría de estar en compañía femenina otra vez."

"Me enteré que les fue horrible." Apuntó la joven de rasgos orientales.

"No tienes idea… momento… ¿todos? ¿Cómo en todos, todos?" Alzó las cejas hasta que casi desaparecen con su cabello negro.

"Si, Severus, Narcisa, Bill y otros nos informaron que la Orden del Grifo tenía que ser grande… aunque habrá dos perdidas."

Los rostros de todos se endurecieron ante la noticia, pero no comentaron más.

"Dejen que les transforme las túnicas y nos podemos preparar para volar hacia la ciudad justo a tiempo. Harry y Ron irán en escobas a tus lados."

Tras asentir, se encontró en un traje demasiado… ¿sexy?

"¿Quién demonios eligió estos trajes?" Preguntó por lo bajo, ahogando una maldición. "¡Se me ven las piernas!"

"Les dije que reaccionaría así… pero no, ¿Quién escucha al buen Percy?" Se quejó el pelirrojo que estaba entrando junto con su esposa, sus padres, sus otros hermanos y las esposas de estos.

Como un resorte, la chica saltó sobre él y lo abrazó casi llorando.

"¡Necesito a alguien cuerdo! ¡Este tiempo ha sido una locura!"

Ni siquiera Percy, el más serio de su familia pudo evitar reír ante la desesperación en la voz de la chica.

"Ya, líder… no es tan grabe, ahora quítate el hechizo de glamour y podemos irnos, que los mortífagos ya deben estar escondidos en algún lugar."

"¿Por que las mujeres tenemos que vestirnos así?" Preguntó a Fleur que estaba déle cambiar su bastón a un látigo fino lleno de cuchillos.

"No lo sé, líder, pero sé que mi Bill y su tríada tuvieron algo que ver con esto." Dijo dirigiendo una mirada de lado a su esposo. "Aquí tiene los guantes de Ares…" Concluyó pasándole una caja de madera dentro de la cual residían los guantes arcanos que había construido a lo último para que se los ponga.

"Bueno… espero que cada quien tenga su escoba." Señaló.

"Si, tranquila, todo está en orden…"

Pronto, con su traje ajustado a su verdadera apariencia y asegurándose que James tenía bajo su armadura blanca y dorada las vestimentas verdes que señalaban que aun era un aprendiz, se montó al grifo frente a la entrada, viendo aparecer escobas de todo el perímetro de Hogsmeade.

"¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Si, el ministerio quiere que elijas a algunos aurores para que sean entrenados en Pyramide…" Habló Narcisa desde detrás de ella con su escoba en mano.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shakebolt y que reintegren a Alastor Moody."

"Aun nadie ha tratado de revisar la mansión, si todo sale bien, podrán regresar directamente al principio del año para el comienzo de clases."

"Excelente, entonces cuando acabe todo el tema legal, avísanos que regresaremos."

Tras no ver más quejas, tiró de las correas doradas con las que se sostenía del grifo y comenzó el descenso.

La ciudad estaba cubierta por gente gritando y corriendo, mujeres tratando de proteger a sus hijos, hombres cuidando la retirada hacia el territorio de Hogwarts…

"Ronald, Escudo ahora, protege a la señora que tiene un bebé a tu izquierda."

Inmediatamente los mortífagos comenzaron a notar la presencia de las personas en armadura, deteniendo el ataque un segundo para tratar de reconocerles.

Ese instante fue aprovechado por James, que comenzó a redirigir a la gente para que no se acerque al terreno del colegio y señalando a niños para que corran al edificio donde la tríada 'Sol' había alzado la misma barrera que hacía menos de un año habían utilizado en todo Hogwarts.

Pero pronto los ataques continuaron y debió usar la esfera de contención que formó un gran círculo verdoso frente a él, evitando que se acerque a los niños.

"Tríada 'Sangre', protejan el camino a la guarida." Se escuchó el grito desde lo alto.

Al instante, Severus, Molly y Arthur estuvieron junto a él, creando un pasillo protegido para que la gente pudiera pasar.

El sonido de huesos rotos comenzaba a escucharse en el aire, pero todos los de 'La Orden del Grifo' parecían despreocupados por el tema… ya habían sufrido su parte de huesos rotos, no era nada del otro mundo, no necesitaban sostener la varita en realidad, solo poder poner en contacto sus pieles con las esferas.

"A la cuenta de 3, forma de bestia."

En tres segundos, salvo la tríada que le estaba ayudando, todos los que tenían formas grandes se transformaron y atacaron a los cuellos del enemigo, dejando sangre regada por el suelo.

"Forma mágica… ¡Espectro!" Se escuchó y pronto aparecieron varios fantasmas corpóreos que comenzaron a atacar, era una clase avanzada de Necromancia de la cual solo había oído hablar, sin embargo, era definitivamente algo impresionante…

* * *

Tenía que haber algo en este cuarto, algo que los incrimine de algo oscuro o lo que sea…

Sabía que esos chicos no eran normales, pero debía conseguir algo para demostrarlo, James tenía que escucharle, ellos solo les traerían problemas.

¡La chica había estado sangrando y no la llevaron a la enfermería!

Podía recordarlo perfectamente, aunque habían acordado con Remus 'olvidarse' del tema momentáneamente y dejarlo pasar…

Pero eso no explicaba nada, ese último tiempo muchas cosas raras pasaban y al parecer en todas estaban metidos esos siete.

Aparte… no era por ser egocéntrico, pero que una chica no lo mirara dos veces no era normal en ningún aspecto, era simple y llanamente raro. Era atractivo, él lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían… maldición, todo el condenado colegio lo sabía.

Pero una chica se había salido del esquema, del status quo y eso no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente…

Y si en algún lugar iba a haber respuestas, era en ese…

James había dicho que estaba tomada, pero jamás la vio con nadie más que con sus hermanos…

El cuarto le sorprendió de sobremanera.

En lugar de varias camas como por lo general sucedía con todos, en este había una cama enorme contra una pared, haciendo que el lugar se viera espacioso al no tener cortinas ni nada parecido.

Por otro lado, había tres escritorios, uno de los cuales parecían estar armado como un laboratorio de pociones, con una poción enfriándose en él, al parecer exactamente la misma que le describió Peter cuando le dijo que entrara a ver el cuarto, pero fue echado demasiado pronto como para poder describirlo.

No podía ver los baúles por ningún lado, además las paredes en lugar de ser de color piedra, adornadas con estándares rojos y dorados estaban cubiertas con pintura crema.

Al final, una delicada mesa bajo la ventana que daba al bosque prohibido tenía algo que por fin le llamaba la atención.

Tenía varias fotos, como pudo notar…

La primera era la de un lugar desconocido a simple vista, considerando que no se vería mucho del lugar, La chica, Hermione, estaba sentada en un trono en medio de una tarima, Harry y Ron en tronos más pequeños. Rodeándoles, como posando para una foto de graduación, estaba un grupo de casi 100 personas, hombres en sus tempranos 30 y mujeres de entre 16 y 20 años.

Eran ellos, sin lugar a dudas, se veían como ellos…

Pero los ojos de Harry eran verdes, el cabello de Hermione era castaño y el cabello de Ronald era rojo y sus ojos azules…

Pero eran ellos, no podían engañarle.

Había otra de ellos tres, abrazados en las túnicas de gala que habían usado para el baile, pero en otro lugar.

También había una de una familia, todos pelirrojos, Ronald era uno de ellos y sorprendentemente los gemelos también.

Por último, una al estilo antiguo, Hermione sentada en el trono que había visto en la primera foto, pero a sus lados había tres hombres, uno, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura que a pesar de estar suelto no parecía afeminado ni nada parecido, a su lado otro, un hombre de cabello castaño que apenas llegaba a sus hombros y ojos dorados, finalmente del otro lado del trono uno de alrededor de 30 años, cabello desordenado negro y ojos verdes, los cuatro posando con ropas antiguas y en los brazos de la chica un gato realmente feo que parecía que su rostro hubiera sido aplastado con algo. Era una foto tradicional de familia…

La chica estaba más delgada que en la actualidad, lo cual parecía casi sorprendente…

Al final de la mesa había un cofre de madera tallado con armas y lo que parecía una serpiente, una araña y un lobo.

* * *

Miró a todos los ciudadanos desde el cielo, varios de los cuales señalaron a su montura con terror.

Pocos no temían a una bestia mitad león, mitad águila, aunque fuera el símbolo de la justicia…

Hizo señas para que descendieran rápidamente las escobas, quedando en el aire solo ella y tres personas, las chicas que crearían el escudo sobre un edificio para proteger a la gente.

Dio un silbido largo y a mitad de camino hacia la tierra saltó, creando un escudo para proteger a las personas que estaban a punto de ser atacadas.

Pronto notó que había cinco personas tratando de traspasarlo.

"Rápido, empezaré a retroceder hasta que queden dentro del otro escudo…"

Un hombre mayor asintió y comenzó a acomodar a la familia para que ningún hechizo les alcanzara, observando de reojo el escudo que les esperaba.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaban en terreno seguro, se volvió a los mortífagos y los revisó, los 5 eran padres de los mortífago conocidos, podía matarlos a todos…

Pero la gente siendo evacuada….

Vio a un costado mientras esquivaba un hechizo, el ataque era más grande de lo que esperaba, allí estaba Arthur, con un escudo cuidando las espadas de Molly y Severus y notó que todos tenían esferas de protección. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

"¡Tríada 'Sangre', protejan el camino a la guarida!" Gritó. Inmediatamente los tres se abrieron camino y ayudaron a James a crear un pasillo para que pasaran los ciudadanos al refugio seguro que habían creado.

Sintió su brazo izquierdo ser roto por un hechizo, respondiendo de igual forma a los 5 que parecían no querer rendirse aun…

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Neville estaba teniendo problemas, hasta que vio algo que le molestó…

Dos iban a morir…

Ancor era el primero.

Al parecer alguien logró romperle los huesos del pecho mientras estaba protegiendo a unos niños de 3er año, debió haber penetrado el corazón, porque fue rápido.

Quería venganza, alguien había tocado a uno de su manada, no iba a dejar que se escapara, aunque no fuera su manada la que lo ejecutara.

"¡A la cuenta de 3, forma de bestia!"

En un segundo cambió a su forma canina y de un salto arrancó el cuello de uno de los mortífagos, saltando rápido para esquivar el rayo de un hechizo que pegó en el cuerpo ensangrentado y regresando a su forma para notar que Harry y Ron estaban espalda contra espalda con ella.

Extendió un escudo.

"Ron, son demasiados, Severus, Fred, George, Tempest y yo usaremos forma mágica…"

"¿Nosotros que hacemos?" Preguntó Harry dejando inconsciente a un mortífago.

"Separémonos y ayudemos a tantos como podamos."

"Entendido."

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver caer el cuerpo de Tempest delante suyo.

"Y aquí van dos…"

Luna apareció en el lugar de la chica, tomando el lugar en el rito de protección, para que no se corte.

Darius, Mikhail y Kolya estaban en la misma posición que ella segundos antes con su propia tríada.

"Darius, Trampa de Aracne, Kolya, saca le espada…"

Pasó corriendo entre ellos a la vez que veía hilos violeta extenderse a su alrededor, tocó el colgante de la espada, que brilló y en un instante tenía la espada de Godric Gryffindor en su mano derecha.

"¡Forma mágica…! **¡Espectro!**" Gritó extendiendo el arma hacia delante, sintiendo el suelo temblar y formas transparentes emerger de él.

A lo lejos escuchó a otras personas repetir el hechizo, incrementando los temblores.

Los mortífagos habían descubierto que no podrían ganar esta vez y comenzaron a desaparecer del lugar.

No sin antes ser golpeada por una luz púrpura en el pecho, a lo que gruñó de dolor mientras veía un enorme corte… sobre el viejo corte.

Otra vez Dolohov, casi se preguntaba si no sabía otro hechizo…

* * *

Lentamente abrió el cofre, dentro había otros dos y un espacio donde cabrían dos más.

El primero era igual al más grande, de madera, no tenía nada particular… pero el otro, era de cristal, transparente y delicado como un joyero. Varios diamantes estaban colocados en la tapa, formando la imagen de un lobo.

Dentro vio dos pequeñas esferas, como si se tratara de canicas reposando en terciopelo.

Estas esferas tenían algo raro, juraba que sentía magia viniendo de estas, pero no sabía por que…

Con cuidado de no romperla, alzó la tapa.

En un momento juraría que una luz dorada recorrió las esferas, pero lo descartó como el reflejo del sol contra el cristal.

Lentamente extendió un dedo hacia una de las esferas, pero cuando la tocó, lo alejó.

No era dura como esperaba, era de hecho como esferas de carne… con latido.

Rápidamente colocó la tapa para no pensar que podía ser eso, girándose justo a tiempo para no ver un ligero brillo que selló la unión de la caja.

Comenzó a buscar por debajo de la cama, viendo si había algo.

Allí había 7 baúles reducidos en tamaño, seguramente la ropa de todos ellos.

Pero… ¿No eran seis los chicos que dormían en ese cuarto?

Pensándolo un momento, recordó la conversación que escuchó el primer día… ella dormía con ellos.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos escaleras abajo, extrañado porque era muy temprano para regresar del paseo, se cubrió con la capa y esperó.

* * *

Casi todos habían desaparecido, salvo los muy heridos como para moverse.

Al alzar la cabeza pudo ver un grupo de aurores que se acercaban corriendo, para variar, tarde.

"¡Oro! ¡Travesura y Realizada!" _'Travesura realizada… solo a los gemelos se les ocurre eso…'_ "¡Noche, Prongs!… ¡retirada!, 'Sangre', ustedes están a cargo."

Sintió a alguien tomarle del brazo y ayudarle. Al girarse pudo ver el cabello rojo de uno de sus amigos, su 'hermano', que estaba sangrando por el costado.

"Deja, Ronald… tu también estás herido." Le dijo viéndole de costado.

"No digas tonterías… tienes por segunda vez la misma herida en el pecho y estás bañada en sangre, yo viviré, solo es un corte superficial." En un grupo grande, protegido por el resto que les estaban cubriendo, hicieron el camino a Honeyducks, despidiéndose rápidamente.

Antes de partir, Narcisa colocó su mano sobre la herida.

"Evitará que sigas sangrando por un rato, pero debes apurarte a la habitación, porque no resistirá mucho tiempo."

Theodore, que estaba detrás, le pasó una poción a Prongs, el cual la guardó.

"Me han dicho que se les había acabado la poción para entumecer, la van a necesitar."

"¿Qué hay del grifo?"

"Lo llevaremos a Pyramide, allí estará más cómodo."

Asintiendo ligeramente, se escabulleron los 'alumnos' de Hogwarts por el pasadizo hacia el colegio.

Salieron por la estatua de la bruja tuerta, corriendo por los pasillos, no había tiempo para explicaciones, apenas había podido cambiar sus aspectos de regreso a los que usaban en el colegio para que el cabello rojo de los gemelos y Ron no llamara tanto la atención.

Subieron las escaleras corriendo para el retrato de la dama gorda, pero luego de traspasar la puerta, Hermione comenzó a sentir nuevamente la sangre brotar de la herida y trastabilló.

"Chicos, necesito ayuda para llegar al cuarto." Les llamó casi desde el suelo.

Al instante Ron y Prongs que eran los que estaban en mejores condiciones la levantaron mientras los otros chicos desvanecían la sangre de la alfombra y se apuraban escaleras arriba.

* * *

Vio como entraban rápidamente al cuarto, todos vestidos en formas raras de blanco y dorado.

Todos estaba cubiertos de sangre, varios cortes visibles.

"Rápido, Ron, dale la poción y sánala antes de que empeore." Avisó a quien reconoció como su amigo James.

"Enseguida, Jhon, cura a Harry y Orión, encárgate de Fred y George que les explotó un 'Bombarda' muy cerca." Daba órdenes el más alto de los trillizos mientras obligaba a la chica a beber algo que James le había pasado.

Al instante ella pareció entrar en una ensoñación con los ojos abiertos.

Rápidamente con un movimiento de la mano, las ropas de ella desaparecieron completamente, dejando a la vista una cantidad de cicatrices impresionante y una realmente horrenda que atravesaba el pecho del hombro a la cadera en diagonal.

Esta ultima parecía como si se hubiera vuelto a abrir y daba la sensación de la chica estaba abierta a la mitad, causando que un escalofrío recorriera a todos en el cuarto.

"Rápido, necesito que alguien sostenga la carne junta o dejará otra cicatriz grande." Avisó el chico, a lo cual, James se puso al lado de ella arrodillado y empujando el cuerpo con las rodillas.

Entonces notó que los brazos de este estaban caidos a los lados casi muertos, como si estuvieran rotos.

"Me alcanzaron algunos hechizos luego de establecer el escudo, nada grabe, codo derecho roto y hombro izquierdo dislocado. Puede esperar." Explicó al resto que también veían sus brazos.

En ese momento sintió admiración por su amigo, eso debía doler, pero hablaba como si del tiempo se tratara…

"Luego te daremos una poción para eso, ahora ayúdame…" El hechizo que el chico estaba usando era exactamente el mismo que unas noches atrás había visto en la sala común.

El fuego estaba cerrando la hemorragia mientras que detrás de él una línea blanca aparecía… en ese caso no, ya que de por si ya toda esa zona era una cicatriz enorme.

"Chicos, traigan las pociones que esta herida no la siento muy linda." Finalmente dijo Ron, cayendo a un lado de la cama sosteniéndose un lado.

"Yo voy…" llegó la voz débil de la chica que se paró y fue al cofre que había visto en la mesa.

Rápidamente lo abrió y le pasó el pequeño cofre de madera que rápidamente uno tocó con la varita y creció al tamaño de un baúl, el mismo que reconocía de esa noche…

Pero la chica no se alejó del cofre, no, se quedó mirando la caja pequeña, distraídamente quitándose los aros y dejándolos a un lado, moviendo la varita para que apareciera una caja igual al baúl que acababa de sacar.

Mientras colocaba los aros con cuidado no despegaba la vista de la caja de cristal, frunciendo el seño ligeramente.

Apareció otro cofre pequeño, quitándose un colgante con forma de espada y colocándolo en este, luego dos brazaletes y otro colgante que los depositó en la primera y dejó a ambos cofres abiertos.

Sin embargo, la mirada seguía en el cofre de cristal todo el tiempo, hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a todos en el cuarto y con una mano de sorpresa acomodó el hombro de James que pegó un grito.

"Alguien estuvo aquí… Y abrió los cobres." Declaró sin voz.

"Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó un Harry sano nuevamente.

"Porque el cofre está sellado y están creciendo… y dividiéndose."

"¿Dividiéndose?"

Todos se acercaron y vieron a las dos esferas flotando en un líquido y como habían dicho, se estaban dividiendo lentamente en dos cada una.

"Esto no puede ser peor…"

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Primero preocúpense por quien lo hizo."

"Chicos, silencio… mañana haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, jugaremos desde la mañana a la noche, a la noche un par de tríadas harán una protección alrededor del colegio para que nadie pueda entrar y el lunes nos iremos con todos… Esto se acabó, nos dijeron que nadie traspasó nuestro territorio, así que no hace falta que permanezcamos acá realmente."

Todos asintieron y se separaron para terminar de curarse, pero Hermione vio algo que no le agradó.

"Fred, George… ¿Es normal que haga eso?" Dijo señalando al cofre de crista.

Los gemelos se acercaron y miraron sorprendidos.

Donde hacía un momento eran cuatro, ahora eran seis.

"Uh-uh… no."

"¡¿NO?! ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?"

"Porque es la primera vez que es utilizado, no hemos experimentado con esto nunca."

"¡Mierda!"


	6. Filius, Formando una Familia

_Nota: _Lo que me olvide de mencionar en el anterior capítulo es que subí imagenes de los uniformes de la 'Orden del Grifo' en mi profile. El siguiente capítulo, para quienes han leido Tonos de Negro es.. bueno, otra vez confuso, ya que volvieron a entrar en la zona de paradoja de la mansión Black (Hay otras en las mansiones Goyle, Zabini y Malfoy...)

Este capítulo, extrañamente, fue el más dificil de escribir, pero aquí está...

Solo falta un capítulo y el epílogo!!

Cuidense todos y besos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Eterno Gris VI**

**Filius, Formando una Familia**

"Rápido, no tenemos tanto tiempo… ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo parar esto?"

"8 y continúan."

"Entonces apúrense…"

El cuarto de los chicos de 5to y 7mo año del grupo de Pyramide había entrado en histeria.

En cuanto habían logrado transformar las túnicas de regreso al estado original, la locura había empezado y Sirius estaba atrapado dentro con todos ellos.

Uno de los gemelos había extraído uno de los baúles de debajo de la cama y lo habían expandido, demostrando que tenía varios compartimientos, abriendo el último y bajando unas escaleras y saliendo inmediatamente con grandes pilas de libros, los cuales se repartieron entre Harry, Jhon y Hermione.

Rápidamente a su vez, Orión se sentó en uno de los escritorios, escribiendo furiosamente a una velocidad sin precedentes y tras terminar corrió hacia fuera.

Los Gemelos se habían sentado cerca del cofre de cristal y estaban tomando nota, comentando por lo bajo y señalando alguna cosa entre gritos de frustración.

"Jhon, si te tranquiliza, todos parecen normales." Finalmente comentó otro.

"¡Gracias cielo!" Gritó el susodicho estirando los brazos hacia arriba como si de una bendición se tratara.

Cuando Orión entró rápido, Sirius aprovechó para escaparse sin ser notado, solo escuchando un grito.

"¡Ligadura! El libro 'Union y crecimiento mágico desde temprana edad' lo contiene."

Con eso se escapó hacia su cuarto, sin comprender que era eso que los había puesto a todos en tal grado de histeria, pero seguro que el hecho de que hubiera abierto el cofre tenía algo que ver.

Mientras tanto, dentro, todos habían dejado de lado los libros que no servían y se habían congregado alrededor de dicho libro.

"Es un hechizo de mágica cruda. Es muy volátil y necesitaremos al menos un par de horas para prepararnos para ella… Solo Hermione, Orión y yo podemos realizarlo. ¿Cómo van?" Preguntó finalmente Jhon a uno de los gemelos que estaba sentado mirando otra vez las esferas.

"10 y continúan… ¡Apúrense!"

"Vamos a la sala de menesteres, en dos horas exactamente llévenlos con nosotros. Necesitamos ganar control sobre nuestra magia antes de que podamos hacer nada."

"Entendido, tengan cuidado."

Fue dos horas después que Harry, Ron, Fred y George entraron por segunda vez a la sala que aparentaba ser de rituales, viendo a un trío tirado en el suelo respirando pesadamente y dos cofres separados de cristal y oro en el suelo brillando ligeramente.

"Todo salió bien."

"Gracias por marcar lo obvio…"

"Dos se murieron."

"¿Eso los haría cuantos?" Preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba y trataba de pararse.

"Solo 14…"

"¡¿14?!"

El grito podría haber sido escuchado desde el otro lado del mundo, eran… demasiados.

"No suelo desmayarme, pero creo que este es el mejor momento para romper esa regla." Anunció Orión cayendo al piso nuevamente, seguido por los otros padres.

"Chicos… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Preguntó Harry viendo a los tres desparramados y a los ahora dos cofres.

"No tengo idea… mejor los despertamos y les preguntamos a ellos."

Sin mayor consideración, George y Fred saltaron sobre los otros hombres y comenzaron a abofetearlos hasta que estuvieron despiertos.

"¡¿14?! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Exclamó Orión como si no hubiera perdido la conciencia solo segundos atrás.

"Les recuerdo que hay un hechizo que se llama 'Ennervate', gemelos del demonio." Gruñó por lo bajo Jhon, mientras se acariciaba el lugar donde había recibido los golpes.

A quienes se les fue dirigido, se encogieron de hombros y miraron a la otra chica, arrojándole agua con sus varitas hasta que saltó con un grito.

Con un movimiento de varita se secó, mandándoles a los gemelos una mirada asesina y finalmente mirando a sus 'pequeños'.

"7 y 7… Wow, tendrán sus deseos, cada quien podrá tener su propio equipo de quidditch con todos los jugadores exactamente iguales… ¿No es maravilloso?" Razonó con ironía.

"Deja la ironía de lado, necesitamos saber que hacer con ellos, ¡Son 14! No creo que ni tu puedas hacerte cargo de todos ellos… son solo bebés y necesitarán mucha atención. No puedes hacerte cargo de esto tu sola… tal vez podrías darles en adopción, sabes que muchas parejas en Pyramide no pueden tener hijos por una u otra razón…" Trató Harry.

"No, no podemos… las malditas células son iguales… no son mellizos, son gemelos. ¿Cómo les vas a explicar que hay dando vueltas por ahí otros 6 iguales?" Se negó ella. "Son 14 y tienen a casi 200 tíos por ahora, creo que eso bastará. Tampoco creo yo poder soportarlo… Yo les di la vida no para entregársela a otro y no necesito hacerlo, porque puedo criarlos y no nos falta dinero para hacerlo. Quiero que conozcan a sus padres y que tengan una buena vida tan normal como puede llegar a ser en Pyramide."

"Son todos varones."

Solo esa declaración hizo que ella se cayera nuevamente al piso, solo que no inconsciente esta vez.

"Muñeca, ¿Estás bien?"

"Por ahora si… en unos meses no tanto." Dijo mirando a los ojos dorados y los ojos ahora verdes de sus amantes. "¿Están dispuestos a aceptar este desafío?"

"Siempre, Princesa… siempre."

"Bueno, trío de románticos… ahora lo interesante. Hay que marcarlos para que no les pase como a nuestra madre." Apuntó Fred mientras se fregaba las manos una contra otra con clara expresión de diversión.

"Así que empiecen a nombrarlos, que de eso nos encargamos nuestro hermano y yo." Declaró George con una mueca idéntica.

"Catorce nombres de hombre que no sean repetidos con los que ya conocemos…"

"Quiero que uno se llame Ancor en honor a nuestro aliado caído." Declaró Hermione mientras George apuntó su varita a una de las cajas y una luz se unió a uno de los fetos.

"Yo quiero que uno se llame Julium."

Así siguieron, cada uno nombrando a dos, hasta que habían terminado.

"Veamos… tenemos a: Ancor, Julium, Karten, Aeneas, Lander, Leander, Demetrio, Lykaios, Nicodemus, Nike, Odysseus, Owen, Phoenix, y Quinn. Los primeros siete son de Sirius y los otros siete son de Remus… Complicado."

"Tranquilos, el hechizo que usamos Fred y yo hará que cuando nazcan tengan un símbolo en la frente cada uno para que podamos identificarlos."

"Gracias Zeus y el panteón… no saber quien es quien nos volvería locos."

"Entonces… Hoy, quidditch." Señaló Ron mirando el reloj que había aparecido en la pared cuando se preguntó la hora.

"¿Hoy?"

"Es caso la 1 de la mañana, así que si, técnicamente es hoy."

"Demonios… tenemos que estar despiertos a las 9, será mejor que vallamos a dormir antes de que se haga más tarde."

Al momento el cuarto cambió para parecer un gran lobby de paredes color crema, con un perchero de 7 ganchos al lado de la puerta, en él 7 capas.

"¿Son lo que creo que son?" Examinó Jhon de cerca.

"Definitivamente… No sabía que este cuarto podía producir estas cosas." Le respondió Harry tocando una de las capas.

"Bueno, si puede invocar giratiempos que funcionen, ¿Por qué no capas de invisibilidad?"

"Gracias cielo… ahora, a correr."

* * *

Extrañamente, esa mañana, fueron despertados por James, saltando sobre la cama para poder llamarles la atención.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó alguno entre todo el enredo de piernas, brazos y cabezas que era la cama.

"Las 7.30, tienen que bañarse, cambiarse, prepararse y desayunar algo."

"Argh… Está bien… Orión, saca tu mano de mi cadera, Jhon, suelta mi cintura, Fred, George, déjenme mover las piernas, Harry, levanta la cabeza de mi pecho y Ron, suelta mi mano." Ordenó la adormilada Hermione que para variar, había terminado en el medio de los cuerpos aplomados de sus compañeros.

Con varias quejas siguieron lo que les estaba diciendo con cuidado de no caer, hasta que ella se paró para ir a la ducha.

"Vamos, Jhon, Orión, ustedes se bañan conmigo, luego Fred y George y por último Harry y Ron…"

Lentamente James se comenzó a retirar del cuarto, para toparse con Sirius, que recién estaba saliendo del de ellos, peinado y bañado, pero con los ojos semi-cerrados y moviéndose a ciegas.

"James, ¿Quieres practicar quidditch hoy?"

"Sirius… ¿Dónde estabas durante la cena? El profesor Dumblendore avisó que la cancha estará reservada todo el día…" Respondió suspirando con resignación.

"¿A quien se le ocurre reservar la cancha todo el día un domingo?" Exclamó su amigo frustrado y algo más despierto que hacía solo unos instantes.

"Los chicos, el lunes por la noche se van a sus casas, así que deseaban antes de irse a encerrar otra vez por tiempo indeterminado, que deseaban jugar. No seas tan duro con ellos… si quieres tu y Remus pueden venir a ver."

"¿Qué hay de Wormtail? ¿Él no viene?"

"Según me dijo, tiene un tema pendiente con sus tareas, pero si quiere venir luego, dile que valla al campo que no habrá problema, nosotros nos sentaremos en las gradas de siempre, así no tendrá problemas para ubicarnos.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente y volvió a entrar al cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio a su amigo.

"Unos amigos seguramente quieran venir…"

"No creo que sea buena idea…"

"No te preocupes, no causarán problemas."

* * *

"No es necesario que me arrastren…" Declaró la chica que estaba vestida con un uniforme muggle, una pollera corta negra con una camisa del mismo color, haciendo juego con Sirius, Harry y Ron, con un bate de metal en la mano.

"Pero lo es… no queremos llegar tarde, ¿Verdad, Hermano?"

"Claro que no, sino la sorpresa para la reina estaría arruinada."

Los gemelos, por el contrario, estaban vestidos completamente de blanco, haciendo que todo pareciera un juego de ajedrez, con las personas abriéndoles paso por los pasillos para poder verles aun más raro.

"¡Chicos! ¡Esperen!" Escucharon gritar a alguien que se les acercaba corriendo con otras personas a los talones.

Momentos después fueron alcanzados por un James compuesto y otro par agitado.

"James, Peter, Remus… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Querían verles jugar y no pude evitar invitarles… ¿Hoy juegas de Reina Blanca?"

"No, aquí la reina…"

"… Es Harry."

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Harry había arrancado el bate de la mano de Hermione y se los arrojó, lo cual esquivaron por poco, viendo como extendía unas púas grandes y se clavaba en la pared.

"Hey, Harry…"

"… Resentimos eso."

"Cállense ustedes dos." Les ordenó Hermione que iba a recuperar el pobre arma que era observada por un asombrado Remus.

"Eso es peligroso, ¿No es así?"

"No tan peligroso como cuando Hermione se hace cargo por si misma de la disciplina, te aseguro que duele mucho más que un golpe con eso…"

Al salir del colegio, se dirigieron caminando al campo, cuyas gradas estaban casi completas.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó James al ver a todos los alumnos acomodados y luego centrándose en uno de los que estaban al frente. "¿Sirius? Dios, mi amigo puede llegar a ser un papanatas… sin ofender."

"Ninguna ofensa." Respondió un asombrado Orión sin prestar atención, dejando a Remus y Peter desconcertados. "Mejor vallan a sentarse, nosotros usaremos la grada de Slytherin que no tienen más que a Régulus, Narcisa y Severus."

En ese lugar separaron caminos, mientras los chicos de Pyramide iban al centro del campo, los otros se acercaban a su amigo.

"¿Qué mierda estabas pensando, Sirius?" Exclamó un James exasperado y enojado al descubrir tremendo cambio de planes.

El otro en cambio se encogió de hombros.

"Si van a tener un encuentro en el colegio, lo justo es que los alumnos podamos presenciarlo…"

"Estás buscando que te maten, aun no te han perdonado por el predicamento en el que los metiste con el tema de las feromonas y ahora estás poniendo a toda la institución en peligro por tus tontos celos… ¡estás loco!"

"Vamos, Prongs, no es tan malo… no me pueden hacer nada."

"Eso es lo que tu crees, ahora siéntate y si haces otra tontería te acusaré con ellos y eso no será nada lindo."

Girando los ojos, el chico volvió a tomar asiento y observó a los chicos que estaban en la tierra esperando algo.

Del bosque, lentamente unas sombras comenzaron a emerger, los 8 estaban vestidos como los otros que les esperaban, mientras Jhon iba a la torre que usaban los comentaristas.

Entre los que venían, los primeros 3 estaban vestidos de negro y se acercaron a los que estaban vestidos igual, cada quien con un símbolo en la espalda, mientras que los otros 5 traían con ellos una caja fuertemente agarrada que incluso a pesar de la fuerza parecía temblar.

"Tienen en sus espaldas dibujado piezas de ajedrez." Señaló Remus.

Mirando de cerca, era cierto, los de ropas negras tenían las piezas en blanco, mientras que los de blanco las tenían en negro.

"¡Muy buenos días a todos los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y a los estudiantes y egresados del Colegio Pyramide del arte de la guerra!" Comenzó una voz femenina, a lo cual todos los que estaban en campo se movieron para ver.

"¡Luna! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Gritó Ronald.

"¡Hola a ti también amor, pero regresemos a esto! ¿No es así Jhon?"

"Así es, Luna, volviendo al tema principal, hoy al mando de Harry James tenemos a las fichas Blancas con el mismo Harry como Reina…" Se vio algo salir volando hacia donde estaban los comentaristas. "¡Hey! Solo digo tu ficha… deja de arrojar cosas."

"Bueno, como fuera, los Neggles están rodeando al pobre Harry y no queremos enojarles. Orión y Hermione como las torres, Kolya, Mikhail y Darius como los alfiles y finalmente Ronald Bilius como el Caballo."

"Por el lado de las fichas negras, tenemos a Viktor Byron como capitán y reina." Se escuchó un ruido de alguien moviéndose y otra cosa estampando contra la madera. "Eso no era necesario… bueno, Draco, Blaise y Gregory como alfiles, Fred y George como Torres y por último Oliver como caballo."

"El réferi de este encuentro será Dean, ya que el anterior propuesto no se encuentra capaz de realizar esta tarea… Pero antes, tenemos un anuncio del resto de Pyramide."

"… ¿Lo tenemos?"

"Claro… **¡HERMIONE JANE, COMO TE ATREVES A ORGANIZAR UN PARTIDO Y NI SIQUIERA AVISARNOS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ TODOS, ASÍ QUE NI SE TE OCURRA TRATAR DE ESCAPAR, QUE SERÁS LA DIRECTORA PERO NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN TENEMOS DERECHO A PRESENCIAR!** Eso fue de parte de Molly y ahora es un agrado presentarles con todo Pyramide, segundo curso, tercer año. Y me presento, Luna Estrella, Canis."

Dicho esto, todos se miraron unos a otros cuando varias sombras aparecieron desde el interior del bosque, yendo en hilera a la grada casi vacía. Eran casi 200 personas con 14 pequeños niños que en lugar de ir a las gradas fueron corriendo a los que iban a jugar, los cuales les veían incrédulos.

Había un grupo de 7 que poseían el cabello castaño y desordenado con ojos color miel casi dorado. Los otros, en cambio, poseían el cabello negro con rulos y los ojos de color gris. Todos poseían un extraño símbolo en la frente.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó uno antes de arrojarse sobre la única chica que le atrapó rápidamente. "No nos conoces, yo soy Julium."

"Encantada Julium, ahora ve con tus hermanos a sentarte, ¿si?" Le habló al pequeño niño. "Niños, vallan a sentarse que podremos conocernos luego del partido." Ordenó, a lo cual todos asintieron e hicieron una fila para saludarle a ella, a Orión y a Jhon.

"¡Gracias querida por transmitir el mensaje!" Se escuchó gritar a una mujer de facciones redondeadas y baja, que debería estar en sus 50 años.

"¡Cuando quieras, Molly!"

Finalmente un chico vestido en una túnica negra con el símbolo de una araña apareció y fue hacia ellos, con quienes comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo.

"¡Finalmente, Pyramide, desea desearle un Feliz cumpleaños a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Orión y Jhon, ya que al no haber estado en casa para esas fechas no hemos tenido tiempo de celebrarlo!"

"Bueno, necesitaremos probar las pelotas, hace demasiado tiempo que no las usamos, así que no sabemos si todos los encantamientos están en orden…" Señaló el chico nuevo en el césped.

"Yo me encargo de eso, pásame una bludger." Señaló Hermione, a lo cual los cinco sosteniendo la caja se hicieron a un lado y en cuanto se abrió, se quedó quieta.

La chica con una mano tomó la pelota que luchaba por escaparse de su agarre sin éxito, hasta que al fin ella lo soltó y con el bate la golpeó a un lado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que James se paró y miró hacia abajo, con clara expresión de 'te lo dije'.

"Si, funcionan bien…" Luego su mirada se centró en el Sirius caído, tomándose el estómago con claras señas de dolor y lágrimas en los ojos sin derramar. "Por cierto, Black… ahora si estás perdonado."

Varios en las tribunas, especialmente los de Pyramide estallaron en risas al ver a la chica descargar su furia contra el joven merodeador.

"Bueno, entonces esto les pertenece." Dijo Dean, pasándoles algo pequeño a cada uno.

"¡El réferi finalmente ha entregado las escobas! ¡Harry y Viktor jugarán con Saetas, mientras que el resto usarán las inventadas personalmente por los gemelos, las 'Estela Brillante'! ¡La tríada Tierra se encargará de proteger el perímetro, así que todo es permitido salvo la muerte!"

Varios gritos se escucharon desde las gradas de slytherin y una extraña frialdad les rodeó a todos, para luego desaparecer cuando 14 escobas se alzaron en el aire.

"¡Blancas mueven primero!"

La quaffle cayó en manos de uno de los vestidos de negro que hacían a su vez de cazadores, quien empezó el partido.

Todos se movían a una velocidad extrema en cuanto a escobas, haciendo difícil seguirles el ritmo.

Al principio parecía que era un buen partido, pero no tenía nada de particular.

"Aun no empieza…" Les había dicho James, cosa que fue confirmado por la chica que comentaba.

"¡El calentamiento ha terminado, vallan por ellos!"

Y como si de una confirmación se tratara, Mikhail tomó del antebrazo a Darius, que se trabó en el agarre y comenzó a girarlo cada vez más rápido usando fuerza centrífuga para luego lanzarlo hacia Draco que en ese momento tenía el balón a punto de marcar, haciendo que colisionara con él y desviara la pelota, que Ron golpeó con la parte trasera de la escoba y la mandó hacia Blaise, rebotando en su cara y siendo atrapada por Kolya, quien fue detenido por una esfera de fuego pasándole cerca de parte de uno de los gemelos.

Segundos después la esfera fue detenida por el bate de Hermione, haciendo que las flamas desaparecieran y fueran transformadas en rayos de electricidad, siendo redirigida a Wood.

A su vez, Orión había transformado a la otra bludger en una esfera patinosa, evitando que fuera atrapada por casi un minuto entero, golpeando a cualquiera que se cruzara, siendo Gregory el más desafortunado del montón al recibir 3 golpes seguidos.

Por su lado, Ron estaba teniendo problemas para permanecer en la portería, ya que si no era una bludger, era un hechizo que se lo impedía, causando que se tuviera que mover para evitar ser dañado por lo que le era arrojado de parte de Viktor, quien desde lo alto estaba buscando la snitch mientras ayudaba a causar daño al equipo contrario.

Harry no estaba en mejor estado, tratando de esquivar la bludger resbaladiza mientras arrojaba hechizos a Oliver y se sostenía para no caer a causa de un hechizo que había golpeado su escoba, haciendo que cada tanto se comportara como un toro salvaje.

Para remediarlo cayó en picada hacia uno de los gemelos, empujándolo de su propia escoba, haciendo que cayera, solo para que este tomara la saeta y volviera a remontar vuelo, mientras esquivaba una bludger que se había disparado al doble de velocidad desde el bate de su hermano.

Más arriba en el cielo, Viktor había visto la snitch, pero fue detenido al colisionar la bludger eléctrica contra él, haciendo que se detuviera a mitad del movimiento para alcanzarla, haciendo que desapareciera de su rango de vista.

"¡Increíble! ¡A solo hora y media de partido, las fichas blancas anotaron!"

"10 a 0 a favor del equipo de la princesa" Anunciaban Jhon y Luna.

Sirius, luego de un tanto tiempo despegó su mirada del campo para ver a los alumnos de Hogwarts impresionados y algo asustados.

Ningún hechizo les había dañado, ni siquiera se les había acercado lo suficiente como para que les pudiera hacer algo…

Pero era realmente peligroso lo que estaban haciendo en el aire, algo nunca antes visto.

Vio como la chica Hermione sacaba de un bolsillo invisible algo… eran cuchillos para arrojar con cierto brillo que indicaba que poseían magia en ellos.

Sin siquiera considerarlo, los arrojo uno donde el buscador vestido de blanco estaba y a los dos bateadores, pegándoles a todos en los brazos derechos, los cuales usaban para agarrar o golpear.

Los tres se quitaron el arma y a su vez la usaron para atacar al equipo contrario, lo cual Harry esquivó fácilmente y Hermione solo recibió un corte donde solo segundos atrás había recibido una quemadura.

Se giró a ver a sus amigos.

Peter un poco más se colocaba debajo del asiento entre sorprendido y asustado por lo peligroso que parecía todo.

Remus parecía estar analizándolo, especialmente cuando uno de ellos se transformó en un animal y saltó a la escoba de uno de los opuestos, empujándolo de ella y haciendo que luego de aterrizar por medio de un hechizo, tuviera que tomar la escoba del que le quitó la suya.

James, al contrario, estaba emocionado gritando a favor del equipo de los trillizos, quienes estaban ganando al ser los únicos en anotar.

Era el único del colegio que mostraba tantos ánimos, ya que era aparentemente el único que conocía ese modo de juego.

Del otro lado, en las gradas de slytherin, todos estaban en el mismo ánimo, la mitad a favor de las 'fichas blancas', como los llamaban mientras que los otros a favor de las fichas negras.

Habían llegado al punto donde habían transformado sus túnicas negras, verdes y marrones para hacer juego a sus equipos favoritos, haciendo que se viera literalmente como un tablero de ajedrez.

Al principio no entendía por que le habían dicho que había puesto en peligro a los alumnos, pero luego lo entendió cuando una bludger envuelta en llamas se acercó hacia ellos chocando contra una pared invisible y yendo hacia el cielo, apenas rozando la espalda de uno de los cazadores del grupo vestido de blanco, las fichas negras.

"James Harold" Dijo una voz chillona a su lado, cuando se giró vio que se trataba de una elfina doméstica que sostenía un paquete envuelto en una servilleta.

"¿Winky? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrían, ya pasaron unas horas desde el principio del partido."

"Winky, cabeza de elfos de la cofradía Canis al mando de la líder Hermione Jane. Vinimos a ver a los señorcitos jugar, pero estábamos ocupados preparado el almuerzo, supusimos que esto tomaría todo el día… si llegan a una conclusión."

"Ya veo… Gracias por el almuerzo, ¿Deseas sentarte con nosotros? Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail y yo compartiremos el almuerzo contigo si te interesa."

"Claro, señor James, Winky estará encantada. Según sé, esta semana habrá otra luna llena." Comentó, mientras se disponía a mirar el partido en el aire, dejando que una bola eléctrica pasara cerca de ellos sin tocarles.

El comentario volvió a despertar la curiosidad de Remus, quien escuchó interesado.

"Si, pero los chicos ya no van a estar aquí, es una lástima… aunque ellos tienen lo suyo para hacerse cargo. ¿Cómo están Luna, Bill y Neville? Me enteré que Tempest cayó en batalla durante Hogsmeade."

"No tan bien como quieren hacer creer… Ahora la única mujer licántropo que queda es Luna, así que la manada se ha vuelto más protectora de ella… he escuchado que Jhon no está muy bien tampoco…"

"Él era amigo de Ancor y según nos ha dicho, fue uno de los que le vio caer… no es fácil para ninguno. Me han comentado que mañana se van…"

"No, se irán hoy luego del partido…" Respondió la elfa, mientras abría el paquete para que apreciaran unos bocados preparados como para ver un partido, fáciles de comer sin crear mucha suciedad.

Rápidamente pasó el paquete para que cada quien se sirviera a gusto antes de tomar uno ella misma ante todas las personas que jamás habían visto a una elfa actuar de forma tan animada y poco formal entre los humanos.

"Hermione te ha enseñado bien, Winky… parece que no solo se encarga de instruir armas…"

"Hasta los elfos sabemos que hay personas a las que no debemos enojar y es más que sabido que Lady Hermione está entre los primeros. Uno nunca sabe que esperar con ella."

"Cuéntame un poco, porque parece que no podré regresar, ¿Qué les ha enseñado a los elfos?"

"A hablar, primero que nada, nos enseñó a usar el lenguaje… luego hay que recordar que no le agrada que luego de estar trabajando todo el día no comamos en la mesa como cualquier otro. Ha impuesto castigos por castigarnos, la cosa más extraña que he escuchado…"

"Es Hermione y su influencia en Pyramide… en Pyramide las cosas no se hacer de forma normal, no creo que haya forma de explicarlo. Simplemente no es normal."

"Los humanos no tienen apellido, los elfos comemos en una mesa junto a todo el resto, los castigos no son de escribir unas líneas… y es el mejor hogar que he tenido en toda mi vida, especialmente luego de lo que pasó con Crouch… aun no entiendo como fui leal a ese horrible hombre."

"¿Estabas atada a un Crouch?"

"Al peor de todos, pero eso ya pasó, ahora trabajo en una hermosa escuela donde la gente me quiere e incluso me trata con respeto por el trabajo que hago para ellos… ya no más refregar pisos solo para recibir patadas, ¡no, señor! Soy feliz y no me arrepiento de nada."

"Es bueno saber eso…"

* * *

Fue recién a las 7pm que el partido terminó en empate por dificultades para continuar.

La snitch fue atrapada por Fred poco después de que la escoba de Ron se prendiera fuego y la de Darius explotara por sobrecarga, lo cual lanzó a Fred por los aires atrapando la snitch cuando choco contra ella y dejando la marca en su frente.

"¡El partido acaba por dificultades técnicas! ¡Fred ha atrapado la snitch con la frente!"

Cuando Prongs alzó la cabeza, vio que varios alumnos de Hogwarts se habían ido a comer, dejándole a él y a sus amigos al igual que un grupo que buscó la comida y regresó a ver como terminaba.

Los jugadores descendieron al suelo y cayeron poco ceremonialmente en el pasto antes de que Poppy con la apariencia de varios años más joven junto con Miranda y Calista se acercaron corriendo y realizando exámenes para ver el daño.

James y sus amigos se arrimaron también para ver el estado en el que estaban todos.

Tenían quemaduras, cortes y golpes que no se veían bien.

"Chicos, eso fue excelente…" Comenzó Remus.

"No… hemos perdido práctica… solo quiero un vaso con agua. ¡Winky!" Inmediatamente la elfa apareció al lado de Hermione que le llamó. "¿Serías tan amable de traerme un poco de agua para mi y los chicos? creo que estoy a punto de hacer combustión…"

"Claro, Lady Hermione."

Al instante todos estaban sentados en el suelo, bebiendo… o tratando.

Darius que era el más quemado de todos trataba de agarrar el vaso con expresión de dolor, mientras Harry, con sus dedos rotos estaba haciendo equilibrio con el vaso contra el pecho. Dos segundo más tarde, los niños iguales se acercaron al equipo y comenzaron a ayudarles a beber.

"Mami, ¿Cuándo podremos jugar como ustedes?"

"Cuando sean más grandes…"

"Ah, yo soy Quinn…"

"Gracias pequeño, ahora ve con Poppy y dile que tengo el hombro dislocado, ¿Si? Ella te dirá que hacer."

"Hermione, ¿Quieres una mano?" Preguntó con un tono que avisaba a Sirius, Remus y Peter que no era algo bueno lo que tenía planeado.

La chica parecía presentir de qué se trataba, porque le dio la espalda.

"OK, ojo por ojo, haz lo mejor que puedas."

Rápidamente el chico se acercó, golpeando el hombro de forma que la chica aulló por el dolor.

Sus amigos vieron asombrados al igual que algunos espectadores como de un golpe había acomodado el brazo de ella en su lugar.

"Como nueva."

"Cállate, cachorro… esto duele como una perra. Tu por lo menos estabas distraído."

"¡Hermione!" Gritó alguien y al momento estaba sobre ella.

Se trataba de una mujer pelirroja que estaba a punto de empezar una tirada, pero se detuvo al ver que no estaba sola.

"Hoy deben venir con nosotros, los… tres alumnos del ministerio empiezan las clases una semana más tarde que los alumnos normales, así que los necesitan allí."

"¿Qué hay de mañana?"

"Alguien de Caeli entregará el mensaje 5 minutos antes de que pase nada, Dumblendore estará avisado, así que no tienes de que preocuparte."

"Perfecto, ahora, nos gustaría poder despedirnos de nuestros conocidos antes de irnos, espero que no sea problema."

"No, claro que no, adelante… no, momento."

La mujer pelirroja, también conocida como Molly, pasó su varita sobre la joven, que al instante estuvo vestida en un… ¿Camisón verde?

"¡Molly!"

"Lo siento, tenía una puesta con Harry, Ron, Remus y Sirius… ahora ve." Dicho esto, transformó el camisón en un vestido verde largo de estilo antiguo muy parecido al que había usado para el baile de navidad.

Se acercó finalmente a los chicos, parándose a unos pasos de James haciendo una reverencia que el merodeador respondió igual.

"Hermione Jane, Líder Canis y directora del colegio Pyramide del arte de la guerra."

"James Harold, novato Bestiae al mando de Harry James."

"Haznos orgullosos, James…" Terminó abrazándole fuerte. "Te extrañaremos, asegúrate de jugarle una broma a Bellatrix de mi parte."

"A la orden, Lady."

Al alejarse, se giró a Remus, abrazándolo también al igual que a Peter y por último a Sirius.

"Tengo muchas preguntas, Granger, ¿Crees que podrás responderlas ahora?"

"No, en el futuro sabrás la respuesta."

Dicho esto, corrió a los asientos de Slytherin y se lanzó sobre un Régulus que no se esperaba el gesto, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo con Severus y Narcisa viéndolos desde arriba.

"Los extrañaré, ¿Saben? Con todo ese tema del respeto y que la mayoría me teme voy a extrañar que me molesten diariamente."

"No puede ser tan malo…"

"En unos años lo sabrán… y si, puede ser tan malo."

"¿Te volveremos a ver?"

"Les aseguro que si."

En ese instante una gran niebla comenzó a cubrir el lugar, los collares de las Cofradías comenzaron a brillar, incluyendo el de James.

Fred y George que se estaban despidiendo de él le aclararon que era un hechizo de memoria y los collares lo estaban bloqueando.

Al día siguiente, todos sabían que hubo unos alumnos que se quedaron durante un tiempo, pero que nadie sabría nada de ellos en realidad más que sus nombres.

* * *

Habían regresado exactamente a la 'entrada' del primer piso de Pyramide, la mansión Black estaba ya llena con los nuevos alumnos.

La mayor parte de la comitiva se estaba deslizando hacia el costado, para dirigirse a la puerta que se abría al tercer nivel de la casa.

Fred y George encantados de poder ver en que cede podían tomar residencia dieron la contraseña para poder pasar, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron detrás esperando mientras Sirius y Remus mantenían la puerta abierta mientras removían los hechizos de glamour de si mismos y los otros tres.

Segundos después de estar nuevamente sus cuerpos como correspondían vieron aparecer 6 escobas, tres de las cuales tenían personas con capucha y túnicas, una de cada color.

Los otros tres, en cambio, tenían las túnicas de aurores.

Los nuevos habían llegado.

"Sybil, Caeli 7mo año."

"Argus, Canis 7mo año."

"Minerva, Bestiae 7mo año. Y ellos son Alastor, Nymphadora y Kingsley, novatos."

"Hermione, Líder Canis y directora. Todo está en orden, pueden ir… de aquí nos haremos cargo nosotros."

Tras varis asentimientos, todos se giraron a ver a los tres nuevos que no tenían buena cara.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Venimos aquí a hablar con Lady Black."

"Creo que ese es mi título, Alastor… Mi esposo me ha dejado el título antes de su supuesta muerte…"

"Esto no es un juego de niños." Gruñó nuevamente el auror.

"No, con mis 33 años debería saber cuando estoy jugando y cuando no. Así que dejemos algo claro acá. No me agrada que el ministerio se entrometa en nuestros asuntos, así como sé que a ustedes no les va a agradar estar acá. Aprendan a comportarse, porque para nosotros solo son cachorros."

"Si hacen algo, sabrán que nadie les defenderá, ni siquiera los profesores, si se van a quedar lo único seguro serán los 10 años de entrenamiento que tienen por delante, una vez que crucen esas puertas, sus derechos desaparecerán, al igual que sus pasados como aurores."

"Acá deberán olvidarse todo lo que aprendieron en sus años de entrenamiento… empezando por 'Vigilancia constante' o como le digan… acá deberán aprender a dejar el instinto tomar el control a la hora del peligro y a recargarse unos contra otros en los momentos de necesidad. Uno no puede pelear libremente cuando debes cuidar a la vez de tu espalda."

"Por eso los tres actuarán como tríada. Las tríadas son como los hermanos, serán unidos por un ritual uno al otro, pero para eso, necesitaremos dividirlos en las tres cofradías."

"Alastor, tu eres más de atacar sin saber las consecuencias, estarás al mando de Harry James para controlar tus impulsos."

"Nymphadora, tu conocimiento en estrategia y tu capacidad de disfraz te ha colocado en Caeli al mando de Ronald Bilius."

"Kingsley, tu conocimiento y capacidad en la política te han convertido en un Canis bajo la dirección de Hermione Jane."

"Cualquier duda que tengan… puede esperar hasta el banquete, los elfos seguramente estuvieron trabajando todo el día para esto y sería injusto para ellos."

"Si nos siguen…"

Mientras Tonks y Kingsley se miraban uno al otro, Moody veía las espaldas de los muchachos que les habían comandado como si fueran simples niños.

Sacó la varita, pero cuando quiso hacer algún hechizo, vio que esta se separaba de su mano y él comenzaba a flotar.

"Esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero no dudes que la próxima vez conocerás los castigos estilo Pyramide." La niña había apartado el cabello, tocando un arete y en su mano apareció una flama azul. "Ahora, a menos que quieras perder la otra pierna, se un buen ojo-loco y entra por tu propio pie, a menos que quieras que te arroje hacia dentro."

El auror abrió la boca para protestar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió una fuerza extraña arrojándolo literalmente a través de las puertas, notando por primera vez a los otros dos hombres.

"Si nos quieren acompañar…" Señaló Harry a los otros dos, que asintieron pesadamente para seguirles dentro del hall de entrada, dejando a Hermione atrás.

"Esto va a ser un infierno." Declaró a sus amantes.

"Si Alastor se sale de línea, siempre puedes mandarle a volar otra vez."

"Espero que eso alcance…"


	7. Êdoctum, Instruyendo al Testarudo

_Nota: _Este capítulo es dedicado a Kambri, porque se va y no sabremos de ella por un mes, así que para que no me mate ni ella ni sus primos, por su pedido, me tuvieron escribiendo casi toda la noche para que este capitulo esté terminado en... ¿Fueron ya 2 días? Si!! 24 páginas de word en 2 días!! Wohooo!! (Menos mal que no tuve que tomar café... sino estaría en un estado deplorable.)

Bueno, luego de subirlo responderé los reviews, así me apuro y no sufro XD

Besos y Cuidense,

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Eterno Gris VII**

**Ê****doctum, Instruyendo al Testarudo**

Entraron al comedor detrás de los nuevos. Las mesas eran más largas y la mesa de los elfos se encontraba dispuesta para el banquete.

Lentamente los tres señalaron las mesas en las que cada auror debía sentarse, yendo ellos al frente.

Entre las mesas, pudieron notar que Argus Filch se encontraba sentado en la mesa Canis, mientras que Sybil Trelawney estaba en la mesa de Caeli y la profesora Minerva McGonagall en la de Bestiae. Esa mujer era realmente una leona, así que no era sorpresa…

Se pararon frente a sus tronos, a lo cual, inmediatamente la tríada de los húngaros se paró para colocarles las armas como era ahora tradición, dejando la espada caer a un lado.

Los tres nuevos, Alastor, Nymphadora y Kingsley veían asombrados lo solemne del cuarto.

Ante la entrada, todos en el lugar habían callado y se pararon en respeto siguiendo la indicación de los que estaban allí desde antes.

La chica al mando, quien apenas podían reconocer como Hermione Granger, una chica de baja estatura y cabello castaño que caía hasta la cadera en grandes rulos cuidadosamente acomodados, ataviada en un antiguo vestido verde oscuro… un verde que inmediatamente asociaron con slytherin, pero en su cintura estaba la espada de Gryffindor, lo cual contradecía su aspecto estricto.

A un lado de ella estaba Harry Potter, apoyado en un bastón de piedra negro con la palabra 'Ravenclaw' en él. Sus túnicas eran marrones y con una gruesa piel que le cubría los hombros dándole el aspecto de alguien con quien no se quisieran cruzar en sus mejores días.

Por otro lado, el más alto, Ron Weasley, el menos de los hermanos varones de los Weasley, sus túnicas negras con una capa de plumas negras y una pose relajada que inspiraba respeto. En su mano estaba un báculo, grabado en él en letras inglesas decía 'Salazar Slytherin', atrayendo el desconcierto a todos.

"Muy buenas noches." Comenzó la chica. "Para quienes son nuevos, soy Hermione Jane, Líder Canis y Directora del Colegio Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra. A mi derecha se encuentra Harry James, Líder Bestiae y a mi izquierda Ronald Bilius, Líder Caeli. Ambos subdirectores del colegio."

"Hemos decidido crear unos cambios con respecto al último año para favorecer a los alumnos 'egresados' que insisten en quedarse, aunque no entiendo por que quieren seguir pasando por esta tortura, encontramos acomodaciones." Continuó Ronald. "Como saben, tenemos tres mansiones más a nuestra disposición gracias a un juramento de lealtad que han hecho las casas Malfoy, Zabini y Goyle. Narcisa y Severus serán los jefes de la cede Caeli ubicada en la mansión Malfoy. Andrómeda y Theodore serán los jefes de la sede Bestiae, ubicada en la mansión Goyle. Y por último, Arthur y Molly serán los jefes de la sede Canis en la mansión Zabini."

"Los egresados podrán tomar residencia allí, donde se creará otra zona de paradoja, las clases se llevarán a cabo en los 5 pisos superiores como extracurriculares." La mitad de los presentes estallaron en gritos de alegría y aplausos ante el ofrecimiento hecho por Harry. "Ahora el tema de materias curriculares para los nuevos… eso te toca a ti madre…"

"Deja de decirme madre…" Rezongó la chica más baja que luego de un suspiro entre las risas de todos se rindió. "Está bien, hijo… tu ganas, soy tu madre después de todo… Ahora si. El hechizo de fidelidad será realizado luego de la cena luego de recibir sus collares de cofradía. Las clases… Duelo seguirá al mando de Molly Jesabell con magia blanca y Narcisa Galatea con magia negra. Encantamientos de batalla nivel básico será con Harry aquí presente, Ronald enseñará estrategia solamente este año. Detección de pociones y venenos sin magia con Severus, Armas muggles y arte conmigo, Tendrán plantas venenosas con Neville Longbottom, entrenamiento animago con Sirius Orión y Andrómeda con la asistencia de Minerva. Sanación nivel básico con Poppy y todos los días estarán jugando ajedrez con Theodore como supervisor."

"Como he dicho al principio del curso anterior, los que se quieran ir, esta es su última oportunidad. Una vez que lo hagan, lo perderán todo. No tendrán apellido, no tendrán sangre, la única familia que tendrán seremos nosotros y lo único seguro serán los diez años de entrenamiento por delante que van a sufrir."

Nadie se levantó, algunos por testarudez y otros simplemente porque querían aprender. Varios de los que se unieron eran de la edad de ellos cuando lo hicieron o varios años mayores. Eso sin contar a los tres que no tenían más opción que hacerlo por órdenes del ministerio… no creían que eso podría ser peor que el entrenamiento para auror…

No sabían que equivocados estaban.

"Fred, George… no hagan…" Una repentina explosión se presentó en el lugar, dejando chispas caer sobre todos. "Eso…"

"Malditas comadreja… vengan acá."

Todo el lugar se quedó mirando a la niña que ahora llevaba el vestido verde arrastrando y una expresión furiosa.

"¡¿Cuántas veces les dije que esta broma pasó de moda?!"

"Lo siento, jefa…"

"Pero queríamos dar una demostración de que esperar en los próximos días…"

El grito de la chica asustó a todos los egresados, que de un salto se alejaron de la cabeza de las mesas mientras los elfos iban hacia delante para proteger a todos de hechizos extraviados.

"Corran como nunca lo han hecho, corran que sino me haré un tapado de piel con ustedes."

"Nunca me canso de esto…"

"Yo tampoco, hermano… yo tampoco."

A la orden, dos pelirrojos salieron corriendo del lugar con hechizos rozándoles las cabezas de manera peligrosa y una furiosa niñita detrás de ellos.

"Erm… bueno, con el tiempo se acostumbrarán." Dicho un Harry asombrado por la rapidez de los gemelos de sacar a Hermione de su ensimismamiento. "Sé que Hermione quería hacer esto ella, pero hace solo un día hemos perdido a dos de nuestros estudiantes… propongo un brindis por las vidas de Tempest, Mujer-lobo Canis y Ancor de Caeli… que sus juicios en le Hades sean justos y nadie olvide quienes fueron en vida."

A la vez varias copas aparecieron frente a ellos y hasta los elfos se unieron en el brindis.

"Sean Bienvenidos a Pyramide, Colegio del Arte de la Guerra."

* * *

Primer clase, Arte con Hermione enseñando y algunos egresados que querían presenciar.

Kingsley no veía problema al igual que Nymphadora… hasta podía llegar a ser divertido…

Lo cual no era visto por Alastor.

"¿Por qué querríamos saber bailar como maripositas?" Gruño a la profesora, la cual lo miró como si no fuera importante.

"Debo recordar decirle a Poppy que prepare todo para la poción y arreglar tu rostro y pierna. Esa pata de palo es más un estorbo que una ayuda."

"Te pregunté niñita, ¿Para que nos sirve aprender esto?"

"Y yo no te respondí, así que a menos que quieras ser el primero en conocer los castigos de Pyramide, te sugiero que hagas lo que te digo y te pongas en pareja con algún egresado."

"No lo haré…"

"Bien, luego discutiremos tu castigo. Ahora lanza un Fiend Fire a uno de los muñecos de paja y no discutas, porque ya estás en problemas."

Gruñendo por lo bajo sacó la varita y lanzó el hechizo al muñeco que se empezó a prenderse fuego.

"Muy bueno para ser hecho con varita, ahora déjame a mi."

La chica dio un giro, la parte de atrás rozando uno de sus aros y al extender la mano una llamarada enorme tragó otro de los muñecos convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

"Cuando logres hacer eso con tu varita, hablamos…"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso, bruja?"

"Ya sé que soy una bruja, no necesito que un viejo auror me lo diga y se lo diré cuando sepa respetar a los profesores aquí. Usted no es más que un novato en este establecimiento y me llamará por mi nombre. Ahora, todos a practicar… quiero que aprendas los pasos básicos lo antes posible así podemos pasar al tema mágico del asunto."

* * *

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Nymphadora desde la puerta del salón de arte, viendo a la chica en apariencia más joven sentada tras un modesto escritorio escribiendo algo en unos pergaminos.

"Nymphadora, Kingsley, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?" La chica llevaba puestas aun las túnicas de entrenamiento, un conjunto de pollera-pantalón verde y una remera sin mangas blanca que mostraba la supuesta fragilidad de su cuerpo.

"Moody… quiero decir, Alastor, salió contigo de la clase hacer 4 horas y desde entonces no regresa." Señaló Kingsley.

"Ah… el viejo auror… si, está en la enfermería. Desde el pasillo central al fondo. Realmente debería controlar su lengua si no quiere que se la arranquen."

"¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está en la enfermería?"

"Se encontró de cara con el reglamento de Pyramide, nada más…"

"¿Eh?"

"Dejen, yo los llevo, de todas maneras ya he terminado aquí."

La joven se paró de su asiento y les guió saliendo por la puerta y yendo para el lado del comedor, girando en un pasillo más amplio que el resto y caminando hasta el final de este donde unas puertas de roble se alzaban. Al otro lado de estas se escuchaban gritos.

**"¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESO, BRUJA!"**

**"¡USTED SE CALLA! ¡¿ACASO NO SABE LO PELIGROSO QUE ES QUE ANDE POR AHÍ CON ESTO ASÍ?!"**

Sin preocuparse por golpear les hizo entrar al lugar, donde varias camas estaba ocupadas por diferente tipo de pacientes.

"¡Calista!"

Al instante la mujer salió de una de las cortinas y se acercó a ella.

"Había olvidado lo ocupado que se pone durante el primer año… somos 5 sanadoras sin contar a Poppy y no nos alcanzan las manos para atender a todos. ¿A quien buscan?"

"A Alastor, lo dejé aquí hace muy poco para que le hagan algunos… 'arreglos'."

"Ah, el hombre que castigaste con la pata de palo y el ojo mágico… interesante prospecto si me preguntan. No deja que le saquen el ojo ese horrible y para que tragara la poción rejuvenecedora tuvimos que paralizarlo y forzársela al igual que la poción para regenerar extremidades que Severus desarrollo…"

"Por amor a Zeus… ¿Ese que grita es él?"

"Si, está con Poppy que está a punto de volver a paralizarlo…"

"Si no lo hace por las buenas, lo hará por las malas." Dicho esto, la más baja de las mujeres se doblo unas mangas imaginarias y de golpe abrió las cortinas que daban a la cama del hombre, mientras los otros dos que le acompañaban le seguían.

Este se veía por no decirlo mucho mejor, las arrugas habían desaparecido y el cabello no se veía como paja, aunque las cicatrices aun permanecían.

En cuanto la vio acercársele, se trató de sentar, a la vez que gritaba un fuerte '**TU**'.

"Si, yo… la directora, líder, madre loba, mère loup, como quieras llamarme. Acepto el 'niña del demonio', pero no te excedas."

"Niña malcriada, ¿Cómo te atreves?"

Al instante la chica se acercó a él, tomándolo por el brazo y arrojándolo al piso, dejándolo apresado con los brazos detrás de él y con un movimiento limpio extrajo el ojo con armazón y todo.

"Pásame el otro…" Le ordenó a Poppy que era la que estaba más cerca que enseguida le pasó uno de metal que parecía completamente normal. "Ahora abre bien el ojo si no quieres sufrir daño…"

El hombre parecía que iba a decir algo, pero fue callado cuando un ojo nuevo fue colocado en su cuenca a la fuerza.

"¿Ves? No es tan malo… la misma basura pero con un paquete más lindo, ahora tus dos ojos son castaños inclusive y puedes hasta llegar a parecer apuesto a alguien. La palabra para activar la vista de rayos-x es disiciô y para apagarlo será claudô, nada de mirar los baños de las chicas y ya está…"

Se paró dejando que el auror se moviera solo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía un solo pie, sino dos.

"¿Cómo…?" Trató de preguntar sin saber si era cierto lo que veía.

"Severus desarrollo un brebaje para extremidades amputadas. Fue necesario considerando que íbamos a la guerra… el ojo es cosa de Tempest, la licántropo que murió en los últimos días… quería asegurarse que con una imagen nueva también tuvieras un ojo funcional, pero no creí que quisieras tener uno común y corriente como el resto luego de tanto tiempo jugando con el otro por la vida…"

"No tengo que agradecerte nada." Le gruñó al final, lo más cercano a un gracias que iba a llegar con él… por ahora.

"Nadie te dice que lo hagas, mejor hazte funcional antes de que decida que el castigo anterior no fue suficiente…" El hombre involuntariamente tembló al recordar el estado en el que había llegado unas horas antes a la enfermería. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No era eso lo que deseabas poder hacer con los aurores desacatados en tus tiempos?" Preguntó burlona.

Los otros dos aurores vieron entre asombrados y divertidos como Alastor Moody en menos de un día se había reducido a un ser claramente miserable, aunque considerablemente más guapo si se tiene en cuenta la mejora al tener dos piernas, dos ojos de aspecto normal y 30 años menos en apariencia.

* * *

"¿Y, Argus? ¿Te arrepientes?" preguntó la chica desde su escritorio en el cuarto personal de ella, Remus y Sirius.

Ya era el 3er año y había visto a la mayoría progresar agradablemente.

Argus, el antiguo celador de Hogwarts era uno de los más placenteros.

Los niños que ya habían cumplido 3 años hacía solo 1 semana adoraban al 'Tío Argus', sin contar que la Señora Norris se había acostumbrado placenteramente a las nuevas acomodaciones, el lugar espacioso y los lujos de ser el único familiar además de Hedwig, Pigwigeon y Toulouse, el gato de Lavender, en todo el edificio…

De hecho si no se equivocaba, pronto habría más gatitos en camino si la vista no le fallaba.

Oh, no se podía olvidar de Atenas, el grifo que le fue regalada antes del enfrentamiento de Hogsmeade.

"Jamás, Líder… tengo todo lo que necesito y más, una nueva oportunidad, mi juventud, magia… ¿Qué más puede pedir un squib?"

"Sabes que no eres el único squib en el colegio, ¿verdad? No hay de que avergonzarse por serlo."

"Lo entiendo, pero a veces es tan… vigorizante saber que lo que muchos tachan por malo puede darte una oportunidad tan grande que no la puedes imaginar… es a veces demasiado para esta pobre mente."

"No andes con temas de pobre mente… tienes de por si los mayores logros junto a tu tríada de todo el colegio. Sybil y Minerva realmente aportan mucho."

"De eso no hay ninguna duda…"

"He escuchado unos rumores más que interesantes sobre ustedes tres…" Al decir esto, ella alzó una ceja esperando que entienda la indirecta, que fue claramente percibida ya que el hombre de cabello largo comenzó a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

"Erm… bueno… yo, ellas… solo…" Trataba de excusarse.

"¿Sabes que no tienes que explicar nada?"

"¿Eh?"

"Por lo general esperamos hasta el quinto año para anunciarlo, pero yo soy Lady Black, casada con Sirius Black y Remus es nuestro tercero por medio de rituales de instinto de los hombre-lobo…"

"No tenía idea… eso explica el por que de la enorme cama."

"Definitivamente… ahora, Argus… si algún día deciden formalizar, tengo un ritual poligámico de la antigua Grecia que no me molestaría llevar a cabo para ustedes."

"¿En serio?"

"Definitivamente… pero les recomiendo que esperen al 5to año para eso, entonces llegarán al limite de sus capacidades mágicas."

Como un resorte, el hombre saltó de la silla y la abrazó.

"¡Gracias! ¡Deberé hablarlo con ellas!"

Y así fue como el hombre desapareció por los pasillos.

"¿Crees que fue lo correcto?" Llegó una voz desde la puerta del baño.

"Si… cada día somos menos negros y más grises… ellos también merecen un poco de felicidad."

* * *

Se acercaron al cuarto de los niños, esa noche le tocaba a Hermione recostarlos.

Una voz algo infantil estaba cantando suavemente una nana a los niños de 5 años.

Era una imagen etérea ante sus ojos.

La mujer de largo camisón blanco de algodón en una mecedora arrullando a los niños que se veían adormecidos en el amable susurro melodioso.

Eran unos ángeles, a veces algo bromistas y juguetones, pero solo eran niños, era algo adecuado para ellos… podían vivir felices, no como la madre que con amor los vigilaba y protegía.

Era por esto por lo que estuvieron peleando desde un principio… cuidar de los inocentes…

Crear un mundo más justo para sus hijos, aunque en aquel entonces no sabían que los iban a tener…

Pero al verlos allí, de a dos en sus camas, acurrucados uno contra otro como si de pequeños cachorros se tratase… en esos momentos desearían tener un pensadero para que esa memoria perdure para siempre, pero por desgracia no tienen uno a mano, así que no les queda más que ver y desear que hubiera uno a la mano mientras sus memorias guardan la imagen por el resto de sus vidas.

Con cuidado abren más la puerta para que los niños no se alerten y con cuidado se escurren hacia la mujer de sus vidas, que parece estar a punto de caer rendida luego de un largo día.

"¿Cómo estás, amor? ¿Lista para ir a dormir?"

"Remus… si, creo que necesito una mano."

Con cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca frágil, el hombre le alza en brazos como si de una novia luego de u casamiento se tratase, haciendo señas al otro hombre de que ella también se encontraba dormida y saliendo del lugar, donde los 14 ángeles descansaban.

* * *

"**¡QUE NO ME QUIERO CAMBIAR!**" Se escuchó el grito por el pasillo, pasando al grupo de las tríadas 'Oscuridad' 'Callejón' y 'Felino'.

Hacía ya 6 años que estaban en Pyramide y las cosas se ponían más interesantes cada día…

Ahora tenían 14 niños de 6 años corriendo de un lado a otro, lo cual se convertía en todo un dilema a la hora de bañarlos, cambiarlos, darles de comer y cuidarlos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Juro que me portaré bien…! Son los chicos…"

Inmediatamente vieron pasar a 10 niños vestidos de amarillo, el color neutral y una jovencita de verde con otros dos hombres pisándole los talones, mientras las enfermeras salían a ayudarles.

"¿Cuántas veces les dije que a la mañana tenían que desayunar con todo el resto? ¡Vallan a cambiarse!"

"Pero, mamá…"

"Leander, Demetrio, Lykaios, Nicodemus, vallan con Poppy que les ayudará a vestirse… Y ustedes 10… o vienen por las buenas o dejo que sus padres los arrastren hasta el cuarto."

"Mamá… ¿Es necesario?"

"Si, Owen… ahora adentro."

Con pucheros todos los chicos comenzaron a enfilar hacia sus cuartos.

"¿Alguien me recuerda porque acepté pasar por esta tortura?" Preguntó al aire, para se abrazada por Remus, que parecía divertido por toda la ocurrencia.

"Porque les quieres…" Respondió Sirius a su lado, en el momento que el tercero la alzaba como un costal de papas sobre su hombro.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen?"

"Te llevamos a que te cambies, princesa… no puedes andar en camisón corriendo por el colegio a las 7am."

Al chica hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos contra la espalda del licántropo.

"¡No quiero! ¡Es mi día libre!"

Así es como fue arrastrada hacia las recámaras de los tres, ante los ojos acostumbrados de las tríadas.

"A veces creo que sigue siendo una niña… líder y todo, aun no pierde su toque." Señaló Nymphadora, viendo al grupo retirarse.

"Debe ser porque lo es." Aclaró Alastor sin la malicia que en el primer año solía cargar contra la joven directora.

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó girándose a verle Kingsley.

"Lo que Alastor quiere decir es que el primer grupo de Pyramide perdió la niñez antes de poder disfrutarla… limpiaron el mundo para nosotros, en el caso de Harry, Hermione y Ronald desde que tenían 11 años de edad… tienen derecho a ser felices, pero nosotros prácticamente les robamos años de sus vidas, vidas que recién están volviendo a formar."

* * *

"¿Cómo fue todo, Muñeca?"

"Mejor de lo esperado, creí que no querría regresar luego de haber muerto en un intento de derrocar a Voldemort, pero parece que si quería, especialmente luego de que le mandé mensaje de que había sido eliminado…"

"¿O sea que regresó voluntariamente?"

"Exacto… solo queda un año de colegio, este año lo usaremos para ponerle al día sobre los sucesos que pasaron y comenzará su largo camino de regreso a la normalidad… podrá si quiere participar en el tercer curso de Pyramide. Serán muchos menos ya que no hay guerra…"

"La tríada felina ¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, no quieren regresar a Hogwarts, les agrada ser alumnos acá, así que están discutiendo el tema de enviar renuncia y quedarse como egresados acá… por suerte nos auto abastecemos con el tema de la comida y el agua… pero necesitaremos más invernaderos… Severus le ha propuesto a Argus trabajar en la parte de investigación y desarrollo de nuevas pociones con él y los gemelos, así que se podría decir que ya tiene un trabajo asegurado."

"¿Cómo va ese tema de las pociones?"

"Pues… ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Me costó, pero Pyramide consiguió los derechos de todas las desarrolladas acá, por lo que el dinero no nos va a faltar por unas cuantas centurias más…"

"Princesa… ¿Almorzaste?"

"No, he estado cuidando de los niños, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo aun, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque otra vez estás perdiendo peso… los niños ya tienen 9 años casi… dales algo de crédito, Muñeca. Pueden comer solos…"

"Lo creería si no pasaran tanto tiempo con Fred y George… y ustedes dos. Tengo dos pares de septillizos que son una pesadilla… Los puedo amar todo lo que quieran, pero realmente tienden a sacar de sus cabales a cualquiera… No crean que no me enteré de los 4 mapas de los merodeadores…"

"… ¿Ups?"

"Si… ups les voy a dar… tengo un mapa para cada instituto en manos de unos niños de 9 años… ups, la próxima vez voy a ponérselos de sombrero."

"En serio, princesa… no te enojes, parecía una buena idea cuando los creamos…"

"**¡¿BUENA IDEA?!** ¿Desde cuando es buena idea dejar que 14 niños de 9 años puedan recorrer toda la mansión sin ser detectados?"

"Bueno, tienes un buen punto en eso… pero admite que es útil."

"Entonces hagan una copia de cada uno para el despacho principal… ahí SI sería bueno tener uno de esos…"

"A la orden… ahora descansa, que es tarde y mañana tienes que estar levantada temprano."

* * *

El hombre abrió los ojos con cuidado, siendo cegado por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido… lo que recordaba era oscuridad y la sensación de flotar… no había conseguido su objetivo…

"Estás despierto." Afirmó una voz a su derecha, haciendo que cerrara los ojos nuevamente ante el dolor de cabeza.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Su voz sonaba baja y ahogada, como si no hubiera sido usada en mucho tiempo.

"Estás en el noveno piso de Pyramide, la enfermería para ser exactos." Susurró la voz femenina ahora más amable.

"Conozco a alguien que estudia en este colegio…"

"Lo sé, Hermione Jane, líder Canis y Directora del Colegio Canis del Arte de la Guerra…"

"¿Hermione? ¿Eres tu?"

"Así es, Régulus…" Una mano pequeña tomó la suya para que supiera que era real. "Necesito que bebas una poción antes de poder seguir hablando. ¿Crees poder hacer eso?"

Torpemente asintió.

Una mano se colocó detrás de su nuca y la mano que antes le sostenía le liberó para presionar un frasco contra sus labios, impulsándole a tragar mientras le masajeaba la garganta para que no se atragante.

Al instante una importante cantidad de energía corrió por su cuerpo y sus ojos dejaron de dolerle al igual que los oídos.

"Tranquilo… esto ha recobrado la mayor parte de tus sentidos, pero tus músculo aun no están acostumbrados al nuevo cuerpo…"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Voldemort me encontró?" Trató de preguntar, lentamente sentándose.

"No solo te encontró, sino que te mató… Lo que hiciste fue valiente y estúpido… digno de un gryffindor."

Abrió los ojos recorriendo el lugar de paredes color crema, varias camas en línea y por último al lado de él, una chica que había conocido cuando estaba en su 5to año de Hogwarts.

"Granger… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"20 años… pude contactar tu alma, quería regresar, así que aquí estás."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo…" Contempló, viendo que su compañera de clase no había cambiado en nada.

"Lo sé… lamento haber bloqueado tu mente, no podía darme el lujo que la gente recordara nuestras capacidades entonces." Volvió a asentir, las preguntas podían esperar… estaba vivo. "Primero que nada, hay ciertas cosas que aclarar… Voldemort está muerto…"

"Pero… los horcrux…"

"Hemos encontrado una vuelta a través de ellos… las armas de los antiguos. Esta vez Tom Marvolo Riddle no regresará. Segundo y más importante… Severus, Narcisa y Sirius están aquí, tal vez quieras verlos."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó asombrado, a lo cual la chica asintió. "Si, me gustaría poder verlos."

"Espera un momento que voy por ellos…"

Al pararse pudo realmente apreciarla por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El cabello ondulado parecían sin vida, cayendo pesadamente por debajo de las caderas, el vestido antiguo era verde oscuro pero simple, que dejaba ver unos huesudos hombros y brazos delgados pero de músculos marcados. Joyas habían sido colocadas, pulseras con esferas colgando, aretes haciendo juego e incluso un collar de cadena larga y gruesa con una esfera verde más grande. En su cuello aun reposaba la misma gargantilla de cuero que hacía tiempo llevaba con una placa de un lobo aullando a la luna.

La joven cruzó la cortina que separaba la cama del resto, saliendo un segundo y volviendo a entrar acompañada de otras cuatro personas.

Observó a los primeros dos.

Un hombre alto y delgado de piel pálida que parecía la de un vampiro y una nariz en forma de gancho realmente prominente. El cabello le llegaba por debajo del hombro, lacio y pegado al rostro del color del carbón al igual que sus ojos. Las túnicas que vestían eran de un tono verde oscuro como un bosque… ese era Severus Snape sin lugar a dudas.

Al lado de él iba una mujer más agraciada de aparentemente avanzados 30 años con el cabello también lacio pero de color rubio platino y vibrantes ojos azules. Su color de piel parecía más sano, pero portaba la tonalidad de alguien que no ve la luz del sol seguido. Narcisa Galatea Black, su prima, estaba ataviada en túnicas marrones y con orgullo, cosa que nunca hubiera sucedido en su tiempo de Hogwarts.

Detrás de ellos venía Hermione, parada entre otros dos hombres que le guiaban de los brazos, mientras esta tenía cara de pocos amigos.

A su izquierda estaba un hombre de cabello negro realmente largo y lacio recogido en una cola baja para apartarlo de los ojos, los cuales eran de un color raro… grises, pero si les daba la luz del sol se veían azules… los mismos ojos que veía siempre en el espejo, solo que estos estaban acosados por memorias que él desconocía. Las túnicas eran iguales a las de Severus y a las del otro hombre que le acompañaba… ese, era Sirius, su hermano mayor…

Por otro lado el otro hombre poseía el cabello del color de la miel… era castaño, pero muy claro, a su vez muy oscuro para llamarlo rubio. Los ojos eran del color del oro fundido, aterradores pero a la vez faltos de malicia, como si no quisiera hacerle daño…

"¿Cisy? ¿Severus? ¿Sirius?... ¿Y vos sos?"

"Remus, el compañero de Sirius…"

"Cierto, te recuerdo…"

"Antes que nada, ¿Quieres conocer a tus sobrinos?" Todos se giraron a ver a Sirius como si tuviera tres cabezas. "No, en serio… No tenía con quien dejarlos y tuve que traerlos… ¿Por qué creen que Hermione está tan nerviosa?"

"Buen punto…"

"¿Tengo sobrinos? ¿Acaso te has casado? ¡Claro que quiero conocerlos!"

"¡Por supuesto! Con la maravillosa e inigualable… ¡auch!" La más baja de las dos mujeres le había golpeado un brazo con expresión dura.

"Lo que tu hermano quiere decir es que hace años que estamos casados…" La joven se asomó por la cortina. "¡Chicos! ¡Vengan a conocer al tío Régulus!"

Al instante el hombre se arrepintió de aceptar conocer a los chicos, cuando 14 infantes saltaron del otro lado de las cortinas y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, para luego comenzar a ver negro.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó cuando nuevamente se sintió despertar.

"Tuviste una probada de lo que es pertenecer a la familia Black en estos días… estuviste inconsciente 2 horas."

"¿Sirius? ¿Entonces no estaba soñando?"

"Ya quisieras…"

* * *

"Los niños quieren cursar el próximo año…" Soltó la bomba Sirius en la sala de reuniones que habían preparado con Remus para la reunión.

En diferentes asientos estaban además de ellos dos: Hermione, la madre de los cachorros, Harry, el hermano mayor de estos, Ron, Fred, George, Darius, Mikhail, Viktor y Kolya, los padrinos de los niños, y Régulus, Andrómeda con Theodore, Narcisa con Severus y Draco, los tíos y el primo de estos.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó una seria Hermione.

"En serio… por eso es que queríamos saber la opinión de todos ustedes, ya que de alguna manera son familia…"

"Dejen que lo hagan." Declaró Darius con pose pensativa.

"¿Por qué? Son muy pequeños…" Señaló Narcisa.

"Darius tiene razón." Intervino Hermione. "Si no lo hacemos por las buenas, van a encontrar una forma de ser parte del curso a nuestras espaldas…"

"Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de encontrar el desarrollo suficiente en ellos para poder asegurar que el potencial mágico no sea simplemente desperdiciado… sus cuerpos necesitan desarrollo para que esto se manifieste correctamente. Severus había desarrollado pociones permanentes para este problema."

"Si, eso no sería problema, yo me puedo encargar de eso… después de todo, he estado dándoles pequeñas dosis para que pudieran mantener el crecimiento normal de un infante desde que nacieron…"

"No…" Interrumpió Ronald. "Tengo una idea y creo que es la más adecuada. Régulus ya está al tanto de lo que pasa fuera de estas paredes, pero no está al tanto de todos los avances que se hicieron en cuanto a la magia y Argus no ha tenido una instrucción básica de magia, sabe pelear, pero no sabe hacer flotar una pluma… por otro lado tenemos a Filius, Minerva, Severus y Sybil que han enseñado en Hogwarts… Yo digo que vaciemos un edificio, el de Canis, por ejemplo y agregarles 5 años más a sus tareas… sus trabajos serán instruirlos en lo más básico, que es transformaciones, encantamientos, pociones y adivinación."

"Me agrada esa idea… y nosotros seremos capaces de ir a visitarlos y sacarlos a pasear un fin de semana cada 5 semanas por año." Agregó Fred desde su asiento.

"Mejor todas las semanas y vamos rotando quien los sacará… tienen que conocer el mundo fuera de estas paredes."

"Está bien, suena como un plan… Régulus, te unirás a ellos en el 3er año."

* * *

Alastor abrió la puerta con paso pesado, estaba cansado… antes de venir a este lugar nunca antes se había cansado tanto por realizar ejercicio.

Al final le resultó interesante la permanencia en el lugar, si alguien decía que el entrenamiento de los aurores era cansador, esto era 1000 veces peor.

Solo dormían 4 horas salvo por los sábados, las comidas eran siempre a la misma hora y solo tenían 30 minutos para acabar a menos que quisieran llegar tarde a clase, lo cual causaba una detención bastante molesta para cualquiera, sin hacer distinciones si se trataba de Minerva, él, un chico de 20 años o un ex alumno.

Los duelos eran algo común, si te topas con un duelo en el pasillo, no te entrometas y si lo haces no te quejes de salir herido, porque tu fuiste el que estorbó a los contrincantes, no ellos a ti.

A su vez, por el lado positivo, de tantos duelos, aprendes a confiar en la persona que tienes al lado, esa persona es la que se encargará de protegerte, porque los duelos por lo general se llevan a cabo entre tríadas, no entre individuos a menos que se trate de la líder tratando de mostrar un punto o exigiendo castigo por una transgresión importante.

A cambio, lo que se obtiene es la lealtad de todos.

Nadie deja atrás a otra persona a menos que estén en batalla, porque en batalla, lo primero es detener al enemigo y eso todos lo sabían.

Al dejar atrás el apellido lo que habían hecho fue aceptar que a la hora de morir todos serían iguales, no habría distinción de rostros, no habría quien llore más por unos que por otros… cuando la vida se pierde, no se recupera y detener al resto solo causaría más muertes.

Lo que más le costó aprender, además de a respetar a los 'pequeños instructores', fue a olvidarse de la 'vigilancia constante'. Los primeros 5 años allí fueron de enseñanza de habilidad y los siguientes 5 años fueron para llevar ese aprendizaje a un nivel instintivo, intuitivo y mecánico.

Debió olvidar a ver sobre su hombro esperando un ataque y aprender a relajarse, dejando que sus piernas se muevan por si mismas al igual que su cuerpo.

Claro, el hecho de que de un día para otro, luego de minutos de dolor, había tenido una pierna completamente funcional había sido difícil de sobrellevar… pero había valido la pena y hasta estaba comenzando a disfrutar las condenadas clases de arte… aunque aun no lograban que cantara una sola nota.

El tiempo había sido difícil, no solo para él, sino para los otros dos niños, Kingsley y Nymphadora…

La chica lo había tenido más difícil al enterarse de que su amor platónico, el hombre-lobo Canis Remus, no estaba disponible y no lo estaría en ningún momento pronto. Eso sin tener en cuenta que los padres de esta eran instructores aquí y no le habían dicho nada, sumándole a su tío Sirius, casado con la misma mujer a la que estaba atado el amor de su vida, que había sido resucitado de alguna forma al igual que Régulus, su otro tío, Narcisa, la hermana de su madre que resultó ser buena, los sobrinos que estaban a punto de cumplir 10 años…

Su familia no era normal, pero desde ese punto de vista, podía apreciar que la familia Black ya no iba a ser considerada como una familia que apoya los ideales de magos tenebrosos… mucho menos con una hija de muggles a la cabeza de la casa, realmente algo inesperado, pero bienvenido de todas formas.

Kingsley, por otro lado, como no tenía nada que le atase a nada fuera, en seguida se sintió cómodo allí dentro.

El hombre había disfrutado del sentir pertenencia a un lugar, que es algo que desde que entraron sintieron… a pesar de los golpes, ciertos maltratos y los 'castigos', no los trataban ni mejor ni peor que al resto a menos que se comportaran de manera arrogante…

Lo cual fue el primer error al poner un pie en ese lugar.

Salvo por Kingsley que enseguida pareció maravillado por las capacidades de los egresados desde que los vio en el campo de batalla, él y Nymphadora creyeron que nada podía ser peor que el entrenamiento para ser auror… y se habían arrepentido enormemente por ello luego de hacer el ridículo en duelo, cuando él había fallado en protegerla a ella, que era el objetivo en primer lugar, la consigna, dos atacan y uno protege. Kingsley y Nymphadora atacaban, mientras él los debía proteger lo mejor que podía sin evitar que ellos pudieran atacar…

Ese día por primera vez le pasaron por encima y le demostraron que no todo era sobre su pellejo.

Y claro, luego estaba la líder…

Realmente estaba orgulloso de la niñita, ciertamente su derecha sería algo que nunca olvidaría. Siempre usada precisamente y nunca sin razón.

Si ella dice que corras, tú corres. Si dice que te arrastres, tú te arrastres. Y si dice que desaparezcas de su vista, es porque algo habrás hecho y es mejor que te escondas, porque en cuanto tranquilice sus nervios, irá por ti y te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

Era una directora fría por el exterior, exigente y estricta. Una tirana cruel y despiadada con quienes se lo merecen… y a la vez una simple niña con demasiado sobre los hombros, frágil y temerosa de no haber tomado la decisión correcta a pesar de haber hecho lo necesario cuando tuvo que hacerlo.

Demasiado entregada y con una pasión por lo que hace que haría temblar a cualquiera que le contradiga…

Son contar que tiene a todo Pyramide atado a su pequeño dedito.

Muchas veces se preguntó el porque de esto, la gente se paraba a su paso para saludarle, al entrar al comedor, sea la hora que sea, la gente se alza aun en sus asientos y espera a que ella se acomode antes de hacerlo ellos. Aunque se callara sus caprichos, cualquier cosa que deseara estaría a sus pies antes de un parpadeo…

Pero con el tiempo pudo ver más allá de la princesa caprichosa que creía conocer…

Cada cosa que pedía no era para ella.

Se salteaba múltiples comidas para poder ayudar al resto.

No vivía para ella… nunca vivió para ella….

Primero fueron los padres quienes le explotaron mental y físicamente. Luego llegó Hogwarts y la necesidad de usar todas sus capacidades intelectuales para ayudar a Harry y a Ronald a sobrevivir… luego el matrimonio…

Lo único que hizo por si misma fue enamorarse de Remus y regresar a Sirius de la muerte… y lo segundo es discutible.

Ahora que la guerra a gran escala había desaparecido, tenía a 14 niños traviesos tras los que correr, clases que enseñar no solo a los alumnos, sino que a los egresados también porque estos se negaban a dejar de pertenecer a Pyramide…

Y hablando de Roma…

"Líder…"

"Alastor… Espero no molestar, ¿Están Nymphadora y Kingsley aquí?"

"Si, están en los escritorios terminando los papeles de estrategia, si quiere pasar."

La muchacha entró con paso firme, dejando que la larga túnica se arrastre levemente por el suelo, para entrar a la recámara que compartía con la tríada 'Callejón'.

"Líder, ¿A que debemos el honor?" Casi escupió Nymphadora que se encontraba irritada al no poder terminar el pergamino.

La realidad es que la metamorfomaga hace rato que había perdonado a Hermione, pero el hecho de que todos se tiraran a sus pies siendo menos dotada físicamente que ella era algo que no dejaba de molestarle en lo más mínimo. El hecho de que pudiera caminar por los pasillos como si se tratara de una reina y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su autoridad había dejado un sabor amargo en ella.

"Solo algo que debía preguntar antes de mañana… son aurores, pero también son miembros de Pyramide, así que sé que no van a traicionar mi confianza."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Kingsley, encantado de poder ayudar a la pequeña figura.

"¿Creen que el ministerio está corrupto?" Por un momento todos se miraron unos a otros tratando de comprender a donde llegaría eso.

"La verdad… si, hace tiempo que es corrupto el ministerio."

"Eso era todo… mañana deberán partir y dirán al ministerio no más de lo que necesite saber."

Como si eso hubiera despertado a Nymphadora luego de 10 años allí, esta salto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Irnos? Pero… yo no me quiero ir."

"Creí que estarías alegre de finalmente ser libre." Disparó Hermione desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud.

"No… no… no, yo no sería feliz… ¡aun hay tanto aquí! ¡Mira, ya camino sin tropezar! ¡No me quiero ir!"

La chica más joven expresó claramente su sorpresa, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"Se vallan o no, es decisión de ustedes, como alumnos siempre tendrán un lugar aquí, pero mañana es su graduación y luego de esta deberán ir durante un día al ministerio a reportar aunque sea que están vivos… los veo mañana."

Cerró la puerta, dejándonos a los tres dentro, mirándonos unos a los otros.

Sin poder evitarlo, busqué la vieja cantimplora con Whiskey que había guardado de cuando entramos, cuando nos prohibieron beber alcohol en forma diaria…

Pero por una vez, eso se podía dejar pasar.

Tres vasos y un poco para cada uno.

"Por un nuevo comienzo… Por los pronto graduados de Pyramide, los mejores guerreros del mundo mágico."


	8. Epílogo, Destruyendo el Futuro

_Nota: _Finalmente el epílogo de la segunda parte de 'Tonos', solo queda un one-shot... espero que sea un one-shot, porque entonces sería todo un drama y me volvería a frustrar XD

La continuación se llamará 'Blanca Realidad' y será de Romance/Humor... Los dos hombres en la vida de Hermione se han dado cuenta que... ¡nunca tuvieron una cita con ella! a eso le sumamos 14 hijos, 2 gemelos y 1 merodeador burlandose de los otros dos. ¿Sobrevivirán? (Yo creo que no... )

Bueno, Cuidense todos, besos, saludos y hasta la proxima!

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Eterno Gris**

**Ep****í****logo, Destruyendo el Futuro**

"James, por favor, no me puedes pedir eso… Sería injusto, no puedo sentarme y verles morir."

"Peter, todo depende de ti, entiéndelo, tienes que hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas."

"No, no lo haré. Cuando vine a ti fue porque creía que entenderías y me ayudarías a esconderme, no para que me lanzaras a las líneas enemigas. James, se coherente, en cuanto sepan por que he ido, me van a matar… no quedará nada, yo estaré muerto… Al menos haz a Sirius el guardián secreto…"

"No Wormtail, el guardián secreto serás tu. Algún día en el futuro comprenderás el porque, luego de que Harry nazca."

"No me puedes hacer esto…"

El hombre más de cabello negro revoltoso abrazó al más bajo con sincera angustia, tratando de transmitirles lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Perdóname, Peter… Perdóname, en serio, pero es algo que solo tú puedes hacer. Cuando todo acabe, sabrás donde ir…"

Sin soltarle extrajo la varita de su manga, realizando dos hechizos… Obliviate e Imperio.

Necesitaba que su amigo le traicionara, necesitaba que fuera él, sino el futuro cambiaría. Debía traicionarle, pero cuando esa tarde había ido a él diciendo que los mortífagos le habían dado una semana para tomar la decisión de unirse a ellos o morir supo que no lo haría por voluntad propia…

Así que no tuvo otra opción… debería hacerlo a la fuerza, debía hacer lo correcto, nada cambiaría si podía ayudarlo…

El futuro sostenía felicidad para su hijo y para sus amigos, ellos ya habían sacrificado suficiente, ahora era tiempo de que él y Peter hicieran el sacrificio para un futuro mejor.

* * *

"Lo que me quieres decir es que ese joven, Harry James Granger, en realidad era nuestro hijo, Harry James Potter… Pero, ¿Cómo?"

"Es algo complicado… la guerra en el futuro sigue y Harry está destinado a derrocar a Voldemort, de hecho, de donde venían, él ya lo derrotó junto a sus amigos, Ronald y Hermione…"

"Entonces, ¿No son tus primos?"

"No, Fred y George son los hermanos mayores de Ronald, el mejor amigo de Harry…"

"¿Y la chica?"

"Tiene la edad de Harry, es la esposa de Sirius y Remus… la mejor amiga de Harry y su madrina."

"¿Fue por eso que decidiste que la madrina de él sería la mujer que se casara con Sirius?" Preguntó intrigada la pelirroja.

"Si, y porque sé que ella es capaz de cuidar de él… lo ha hecho desde que tienen 11 años, es capaz de cuidar de él y de todos los que le han jurado lealtad…"

"Cuéntame de ellos…"

"A los 16 años, Hermione, Harry y Ron crearon una escuela militar, la escuela Pyramide, Hermione es la directora y nuestro hijo con Ron son los subdirectores. Snape es profesor allí, al igual que Narcisa, Molly y Arthur Weasley y según tengo entendido, Sirius y Remus lo serán también en el segundo curso. Ronald es el que se encarga de la estrategia, Hermione quien busca las formas de llevar a cabo los planes y Harry el que tiene el poder para hacerlos realidad…"

"Háblame de tu tiempo con ellos… quiero saber que mi hijo estará bien en el futuro, luego de esta noche."

"No estará del todo bien, pero con sus amigos a sus lados, podrá superar cualquier prueba…"

* * *

"¿Ya han regresado? Solo ha pasado un año… ¿Qué han hecho como para que los echen en solo un año?"

"No hemos hecho nada… de hecho, ya egresamos." Respondió el único de los 3 que estaba encapuchado con voz rasposa.

"No puedo creer que eso sea cierto… Tonks, explícame esto."

La mujer, que ahora mostraba rasgos menos llamativos, el cabello negro y los ojos grises por debajo de los hombros se giró de su escrutinio al cuarto para dirigirse a él.

"El nombre es Nymphadora. Es cierto lo que dice Alastor, nosotros ya nos hemos graduado en Pyramide. Tenemos la ofrenda de graduación si está tan interesado."

El jefe de ellos asintió, aun sin caer en la cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo.

Al momento los tres llevaron sus manos al cuello donde resaltaban tres colgantes. Alastor con una serpiente, Tonks con un medallón con una araña grabada y por ultimo Kingsley con una gargantilla de cuero con una placa de un lobo.

Las manos de estos tocaron los collares y una luz se dirigió a sus manos, dejando ver en ellas tres armas, un bastón, un báculo y una espada.

"¿Armas?"

"Así es, Pyramide se encarga de enseñar armas muggles a sus alumnos al igual que defensa mágica…"

"Bueno, ahora podrán mostrarle a sus compañeros lo que aprendieron allí, así que eso es lo de menos, podrán impartir clases todos los jueves durante 3 horas a los aurores…"

"Espere un momento." Interrumpió Kingsley. "¿Quién dice que haremos tal cosa? La enseñanza de Pyramide es un estilo de vida, no un curso de 3 horas, que simplemente se puede descartar… Nadie enseña si la líder no está presente… y ella no está a favor de enseñarle a los aurores nuestros secretos."

"Es más, si nos aceptó a nosotros dentro de sus paredes es porque nos conocía de antes, no va a aceptar a nadie que no sea digno de su confianza."

"¿Saben que pueden ser despedidos por esto?" Preguntó el hombre como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de las implicaciones hechas.

"¿Quién quiere trabajar acá? Tenemos un lugar fuera de estas paredes, ¿sabe?"

"Entonces espero que recojan sus cosas y se marchen inmediatamente… yo mismo hablaré con esa 'líder'."

Los tres se pararon de sus asientos, haciendo desaparecer sus armas y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de salir, Alastor se giró al hombre, bajo la capucha una sonrisa burlona marcando su rostro.

"Hay algo que deberá recordar en presencia de la líder…" Esto llamó la atención del hombre inmediatamente que se giró a verlo. "Si te acercas con arrogancia, solo conseguirás arrogancia de su parte… y ella a diferencia de usted, tiene razón para ser arrogante. Si se acerca con insultos, en cambio, solo conseguirá averiguar por que es la directora de un colegio militar… se lo digo por experiencia, no quiere conocer ese lado de ella, ni de su familia."

* * *

Hermione se paró fuera del colegio… los niños estaban en el edificio Canis junto con sus instructores, Argus y Régulus…

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto, luego de estar tanto tiempo en presencia de los alumnos y egresados, pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Según tenía entendido, hoy sería un día especial…

Y no era para menos.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, hoy tendrían un visitante , sus hijos al día siguiente cumplirían 14 años y era la 'boda' triangular de Argus, Minerva y Sybil.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Estaba bien que ya no eran las viejas profesoras y el celador de Hogwarts, pero el solo pensarlo hacía que deseara ser capaz de lanzarse un obliviate a si misma.

Claro, Minerva, con 30 años menos en apariencia era una mujer hermosa… alta de cabello negro y ojos verdes cristalinos de buena figura, cosa que envidiaba de buena manera…

Sybil, con un arreglo visual poseía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos chocolate, delgada y algo plana, pero sin toda la ropa que solía usar durante las clases de adivinación y la apariencia juvenil que había adoptado sin contar su altura promedio, no era una visión desagradable tampoco.

Por último Argus… Su apariencia de 40 años era la de un hombre maduro de cabello largo algo grisáceo, pero no era el calvo celador ahora. La amargura de anteriormente no poder hacer magia estando en un colegio de magia había desaparecido, aunque no era capaz de hacer hechizos muy complicados como un patronus por si mismo, era capaz de manejar las esferas de contención perfectamente.

Su varita era especial, la habían creado con una pluma de Atenas y tenía pequeñas esferas de contención rodeando el largo, las cuales poseían los hechizos que le serían difíciles de lograr sin esa ayuda y una en la punta de poder mágico, para ampliar el hechizo que deseaba lograr, haciendo del hombre un ser imparable.

Un grupo realmente poderoso en si mismo, nada de lo que dijera podría hacerles justicia… y estaba al tanto de que ese sería la siguiente tríada en conseguir un puesto de profesores dentro de la institución, seguramente con los nuevos, ya que si siguieran llegando, no habría espacio para los egresados y estos se tendrían que mudar definitivamente a las otras mansiones.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, que sorpresa..." Exclama al ver al hombre siendo escoltado por la tríada 'Callejón'

"He venido a hablar con 'la líder', llévame con ella." Exigió entre gruñidos, mientras los otros tres hacían señas de que no le habían dicho nada y que le restara importancia.

"¿Se puede saber que asuntos tienes con ella?"

"Estos aquí se niegan a entrenar a los aurores, así que vengo a exigir que alguien se haga cargo de ello." Demandó molesto. "Ahora, niña, guíame hacía ella…"

Al momento, el hombre escuchó risas detrás de él y detrás de la chica, haciendo que se volviera a enojar.

"Mamá… te dijo niña." Se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ella.

"Si, querida… y está en territorio Pyramide… oh, dios… esto es demasiado." Le siguió otra onda de risas.

Detrás de él Nymphadora, Alastor y Kingsley luchaban por no reírse mientras la pequeña se veía molesta.

"Creo que ya pueden sacarse las capas de invisibilidad, queridos… si no, me veré forzada a hacerlo por ustedes." Habló ella a la nada sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Al instante dos hombres de aproximadamente 30 años aparecieron, uno pelirrojo y alto mientras que el otro era más bajo y de cabello negro desordenado con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

"oh… mamá. Arruinaste nuestro escondite. Ahora Rufus sabe donde estábamos."

"Nada de eso, Harry. Ve a buscar a los niños mientras yo y el señor tenemos una charla." Dijo haciéndoles señas de que se fueran. "Bien, ahora ¿Qué quiere?" Finalmente regresó al asunto entre manos.

"Quiero un entrenamiento para mis aurores, pero estos acá no quieren cooperar, necesito ver a la líder de este lugar para que preste servicio."

"No lo hará…" Dijo secamente.

"Debe hacerlo, por el decreto número…"

"Entiérrese el decreto donde no brille el sol, según los papeles no estamos bajo el mando del ministerio de magia, ni hoy ni nunca." Dicho esto, se giró para irse.

El hombre, indignado y furioso sacó la varita, ignorando que los otros tres se habían apartado a un lado y lo miraban con lástima.

"A veces creo que es idiota…" Se escuchó de parte de Nymphadora antes de que él volviera a hablar.

"¿Acaso acá nunca les enseñaron a no darle la espalda al enemigo?" Preguntó para cuando un rayo de luz salió de su varita.

La chica antes de que pudiera parpadear, dio un paso al costado, dejando que el rayo golpeara contra la pared mientras esta se giraba y le miraba a los ojos antes de que le lanzase otro hechizo, que esquivó curvando ligeramente la espalda hacia un costado. Luego otro, que esquivó dando una simple vuelta sobre sus talones y agachándose.

La niña estaba bailando… Era como una burla para él.

El segundo que se detuvo a contemplar los hechos fue todo lo que necesitó ella para pararse pegada a su cuerpo y mirarle a los ojos desde abajo.

"¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a no atacar a una persona desarmada?" Preguntó con voz infantil, mientras tocaba algo en su pecho y luego a él, que empezó a sentir algo que se trepaba lentamente por sus piernas hasta sus brazos y lo sostenía quieto.

Era una enredadera verde de grandes ramas.

"¿Qué me has hecho, niña?"

Un silbido se escuchó a un costado, mientras que los tres ex aurores no podían contenerse más y estallaban en risa.

"Muñeca… ¿No te habrás excedido?"

"No, Sirius… atacó por la espalda a una mujer desarmada. Esto es solo una advertencia, que agradezca que hoy es un buen día."

"Princesa, ¿A quien busca?"

"A la líder."

En ese instante los otros dos hombres estallaron también en carcajadas.

"Disculpa, Rufus… pero, ¿sabes quien es la líder?" Preguntó un hombre de cabello largo y negro parado al lado de un hombre de cabello apenas más corto y ojos dorados.

Se quedó dudando un momento, pero luego vio que los dos hacían señas con la cabeza a la pequeña que le miraba con una ceja alzada esperando su reacción.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Menos mal que le dije que no venga con arrogancia… a esta altura esperaría que me escuchara alguien, pero no… el señor no sabe controlar su temperamento." Se quejaba Alastor a un lado entre los otros dos aurores.

"Hermione, Líder Canis y directora del colegio Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra… ahora, Rufus, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y mejor dame una buena explicación para esta intrusión en nuestro territorio."

El hombre abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, tratando de asimilar el concepto de que 'la líder' era una enana y que esa enana le había pateado el trasero sin siquiera intentarlo.

"Necesito quien capacite a los aurores…"

"Bien, buen comienzo… No, no te daré gente para que capacite a tus aurores. No puedo dejar que las personas capacitadas aquí estén bajo el mando de alguien con menor capacidad. Si quieres tener a los aurores capacitados en Pyramide, primero deberás pasar por el curso tu."

"No puedo tomarme un año de mi vida en un estúpido colegio." Gruño molesto.

"No hace falta, tómese 1 semana de vacaciones y es todo lo que necesitará." Se encogió de hombros ella.

Calculo las posibilidades, una semana era posible… solo una semana, no debía ser tan difícil…

"Acepto."

La chica sacó una varita de su túnica, girándola en el aire donde un pergamino enrollado apareció junto a una pluma, con la que extrañamente escribió algo en él.

"Un invento de los gemelos… una pluma común con una fuente estilo muggle, realmente útil." Aclaró sin siquiera verle.

Lentamente las enredaderas comenzaron a soltarle, dejándole acomodarse las túnicas arrugadas.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Casi… ¿Alastor?" Preguntó al único encapuchado.

"Alastor, Bestiae. ¿Qué necesita?"

"¿En que cofradía cree que debería estar?"

"Tiene el temperamento de un Bestiae, pero necesita la templanza de Canis para equilibrarse. Al igual que a mi, le costará darse cuenta que no es él el que está al mando. También es un buen estratega, pero Ronald no tiene el carácter como para hacerse cargo de un desacatado de su clase."

"Entendido… Rufus, Canis novato, bajo el mando de Hermione… recuerda eso cuando en 7 días Nymphadora te valla a buscar…podrás traer a 3 aurores para que sean instruidos aquí también. Ahora llénenselo."

* * *

Se quedó mirando las flamas…

Si lo que la carta decía era cierto, entonces ese día tenía que ir a ese piso…

"¿Estás segura de que vendrá?" Llegó la voz desde detrás de ella que pertenecía a Harry.

"Si, leíste la carta y es el único lugar seguro que tiene…"

"Aun no puedo creerlo, me cuesta entender que haya hecho algo como eso."

"Lo hizo por nosotros, sabía que tenía que pasar así… así que lo sacrificó para que el día de hoy pudiera llegar. Destruyó su futuro para que nosotros pudieramos tener el nuestro."

"Lo sé… pero me suena tan cruel…"

"No más de lo que nosotros hicimos para ganar la guerra. Nosotros también matamos a inocentes aunque estuvieran bajo la maldición Imperio. Era una pérdida necesaria…"

"Pero Sirius…"

"Si no hubiera pasado así, no hubieras crecido para ser el gran hombre que eres hoy."

Las llamas brillaron de color verde y un cuerpo calló al suelo, encogido sobre si mismo. Un hombre regordete y bajo, que trataba de protegerse la cara con los brazos.

"Peter, no tienes que temer, estás a salvo aquí." Le llamó la voz de una joven. "Bienvenido a Pyramide."

"Aun no me agrada esto… Y a Sirius tampoco."

"¿Sirius?" Preguntó el hombrecillo con voz chillona.

"Si, Peter… creo que recuerdas a Harry, el hijo de James y yo soy Hermione, nos conocimos en tu último año de Hogwarts y nos vimos en la casa de los gritos unos años atrás."

"¿Hermione? ¿Harry?" Los pequeños ojos comenzaron a aguar cuando apartó los brazos para verles y pronto comenzó a llorar desesperado. "Juro que no quise, nunca traicionaría a mis amigos así… yo no quería, pero él me obligo. Juro por mi vida que nunca haría eso… eran mis amigos y yo… yo…"

La pequeña mano de la chica se posó sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarle, pero en un intento de sentir calor humano luego de mucho tiempo se abrazó a su cintura ocultando su rostro como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

"Juro que nunca lo hubiera hecho si fuera por mi… Fui a pedirle ayuda y él…"

"Lo sabemos, Peter… lo sabemos." Trató de ayudar Harry, que se sentía extraño ante el despliegue de emociones al cual no estaba acostumbrado en su nuevo hogar.

"¿Peter?" Le llamó la castaña sobre él que estaba arrodillado aun abrazándole. Al alzar la vista vio a la joven con expresión compasiva y calidez, respondiéndole el abrazo. "Bienvenido a casa… después de tanto tiempo, finalmente has llegado."

"Gracias."


End file.
